


Несмотря ни на что

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild torture, Post-Reichenbach, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый, уже набивший оскомину спор сейчас, когда от дружбы и так остались одни лохмотья, кажется, стал последней каплей. Все мог расставить по местам разговор по душам, но как же не вовремя вмешалась третья сила. Джон похищен, но нет никакой гарантии, что в этот раз Шерлок придет на выручку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody But Unbowed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Джон ненавидел, что все их споры всегда сводятся к одному и тому же. Ненавидел поднимающуюся изнутри горькую злость и ядовитые слова, крутящиеся на кончике языка. Бесполезно. Абсолютно бесполезно, поскольку Шерлок не изменится никогда. «Смерть» и возвращение в мир живых, с которого прошел уже год, никак на него не повлияли — он по-прежнему относился к людям как к неодушевленным предметам: источники информации, чьи чувства не стоят его внимания.

Внешне Джон мог казаться невозмутимым, но глубоко внутри назревала настоящая буря. Он заварил чай, машинально, без участия разума, перемещаясь по кухне квартиры 221б по Бейкер-стрит, что вновь стала его домом с тех пор, как почти два месяца назад Мэри выслушала его сбивчивые извинения, вернула кольцо, что он подарил ей, прося стать его женой, и даже поблагодарила его. В глазах ее стояли слезы, но голос звучал ровно и ласково:

_«Спасибо, что был честен с самим собой Джон. И со мной тоже»_

Как будто он мог поступить иначе. Да, он идиот, и в свое время наделал немало ошибок, но жениться на женщине, которой не сможешь отдать себя всего без остатка? Джону все же хотелось верить, что на такую подлость он не способен. И так уже, разбираясь в собственных сомнениях, он тянул непозволительно долго и разорвал помолвку, когда до свадьбы оставались считанные дни, но он просто не сразу понял, что столкнулся с серьезной проблемой. 

Первые дни после возвращения Шерлока прошли как в тумане, и в воспоминаниях Джона сохранилось лишь ощущение непереносимой обиды и невероятного облегчения, столь острых, что его, казалось, разрывало надвое. Он метался, словно раненый зверь, с трудом вынося общество Шерлока, и в то же время был не в состоянии находиться вдали от него, боясь, что стоит только отвернуться, и тот снова исчезнет, оказавшись призраком.

Неуверенность, ярость, страх постепенно угасли, и мир, рассыпавшийся на осколки, когда Шерлок шагнул с крыши, вернулся на круги своя. Разумеется, с некоторыми дополнениями, самым значительным из которых стала Мэри. К тому времени они уже были помолвлены, пусть и совсем недолго, и Джон внутренне был готов к тому, что друг отнесется к этому с пренебрежением и недовольством.

Он ошибся. Шерлок смирился с существованием Мэри, даже принял его — хотя раньше Джон поставил бы все свои деньги, что подобное невозможно. Он не навязывал им свое общество, давая возможность проводить время вдвоем, не вмешивался в их жизнь, но в итоге Джона только сильнее влекло обратно. И если поначалу он с неохотой поддавался этому зову, просто не находя в себе сил сопротивляться, то очень скоро настал момент, когда они вновь неслись по улицам за очередным преступником, запыхавшиеся, окрыленные…

_Полные жизни._

Он до сих пор помнил то неожиданное и острое чувство, когда, обернувшись, столкнулся с Шерлоком взглядами, и — точь в точь как в самый первый вечер у Анджело — воздух между ними завибрировал, напомнив, почему он с самого начала безоговорочно последовал за Шерлоком. Отчего так болезненно и отчаянно тосковал по нему долгие месяцы. 

Это был удар ниже пояса. Ни единого раза любимая женщина — Господь свидетель, он любил Мэри, нежного, светлого человека, — не вызывала в нем подобного. Надежная спутница, уютная компания, но не обязательное условие самого его существования, без которого невозможно, кажется, даже дышать.

Нужно было сказать ей раньше, и он бы так и сделал — если бы не струсил. Статус человека семейного нес в себе некую само собой подразумевающуюся правильность, и он всегда полагал, что когда-нибудь к этому придет. Шерлок же, напротив, представлял собой ходячую потенциальную катастрофу, но если бы Джону под дулом пистолета сказали: выбирай… 

Вряд ли бы его решение было в пользу Мэри.

И возможно именно поэтому равнодушие Шерлока по отношению к окружающим теперь воспринималось гораздо болезненней. Джон допустил ошибку, позволив детективу занять столько места в своей душе. Казалось бы, он должен испытывать к подобному человеку — холодному, грубому, язвительному — отвращение. А вместо этого добровольно отказался от шанса на спокойную жизнь с Мэри, и чего ради? Дружбы, которая с его точки зрения всегда колебалась на границе чего-то большего, а для Шерлока была лишь удобным симбиозом? 

Тихий голос на задворках разума нашептывал, что это наверняка не так, не мог тот испугаться угроз Мориарти и прыгнуть с крыши ради сохранения чего-то столь малозначительного, но Джон отмахнулся от него. Слишком сильна была клокотавшая внутри злость, и он даже не знал, направлена ли она на Шерлока, в очередной раз поведшего себя как бездушная скотина, или на себя самого, ожидавшего чего-то другого.

— Ты чем-то недоволен? 

И сейчас в тоне Шерлока прозвучали скорее превосходство и вызов, чем беспокойство о его состоянии. Даже не оборачиваясь, Джон знал, что тот стоит в нескольких шагах, гордо выпрямившись и скрестив руки на груди – сплошные острые грани, подчеркнутые безупречным кроем костюма. Детектив буквально излучал неодобрение, всем своим видом демонстрируя пренебрежение к его глупому и бесполезному проявлению эмоций.

— Разумеется, я «недоволен», — отрезал Джон. Поставив кружку на стол, он резко повернулся и нахмурился. — У этих людей пропал сын. Мать в истерике, того и гляди упадет в обморок, да и отец не в лучшем состоянии. А тут появляешься ты и… — Он взмахнул рукой, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать слово, описывающее всю степень проявленного Шерлоком бесчувствия. — У людей горе. И они не обязаны развлекать тебя, в красках расписывая подробности случившегося с ними несчастья! 

— И что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? Начать утешать их? Солгать? Сказать, что с ребенком все будет в порядке? — Детектив сжал губы, и между бровей его залегла складка недовольства. Похоже, не только Джону осточертели их вечные ссоры на одну и ту же тему. — Гораздо лучше будет, если я распутаю это дело, и именно этим я бы сейчас и занимался, если бы ты не заставил меня уйти! 

— Ты и так хорошо «поработал», — Джон провел рукой по волосам, стараясь подавить нараставшую злость. По правде говоря, за его реакцией стояло нечто большее, чем сегодняшнее поведение Шерлока, но оно послужило катализатором, искрой, подпалившей запал. — Бога ради, Шерлок! Неужели так сложно вести себя по-человечески? 

— Тебе от этого станет легче? — Тот склонил голову на бок, пристально смотря на него. — Ты этого хочешь? Чтобы я был таким же, как все? 

У Джона возникло ощущение, что его ударили под дых. Прежде Шерлок так не поступал — не затрагивал во время споров нюансы их отношения друг к другу. Обычно все крутилось вокруг неясных моментов самого расследования и утверждений, что всем остальным, не касающимся непосредственно работы разума, можно пренебречь. И вот теперь Шерлок все перевел в иное русло. 

Не успел Джон набрать воздуха в грудь, чтобы отмести подобное предположение, как детектив продолжил, вроде бы вновь возвращаясь в привычную плоскость абстрактных рассуждений, но под поверхностью по-прежнему таился личный аспект. 

— Что должно их волновать сильнее — как я с ними говорю или же то, что я могу найти их сына? Как ты не понимаешь? Похититель — явно близкий семье человек, но, поскольку пока не выдвинуто никаких требований, то руководствуется он скорее соображениями мести или иной выгоды для себя, а не желанием получить деньги. 

— При чем тут это? — Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— При том, что преступник, кем бы он ни был, совершенно не заинтересован оставлять ребенка в живых! — Шерлок всплеснул руками и скривился, словно не веря, что можно не понимать столь очевидных вещей. — Их шансы вновь увидеть сына тают с каждым часом и зависят от того, будет ли у меня достаточно информации для анализа. Так какой прок от их слез и заламывания рук? 

— Они живые люди! — Джон ткнул пальцем в его сторону. — Ты мог бы просто промолчать. Просто выслушать!

— Они повторяли одно и то же! 

— И поэтому ты, не стесняясь в выражениях, решил выложить все, что про них думаешь? Господи, Шерлок! Такое впечатление, что они для тебя вообще пустое место, раз не могут помочь в расследовании. Ты хотя бы помнишь имя ребенка? 

Тот пренебрежительно отмахнулся.

— Малькольм, Мартин… Какую это играет роль? 

Закрыв глаза, Джон провел языком по зубам.

— Его зовут Николас, и да, это играет роль. Нельзя так себя вести. Да ты к своим экспериментам относишься с большей заботой.

— То есть мне нужно утешать их, а не искать преступника? Ты это хочешь сказать?

— Я хочу сказать, что от тебя бы не убыло проявить участие. — На последних словах горло стиснуло. — Ты пробовал поставить себя на их место? 

— С какой стати? — возмутился Шерлок. — Твои мозги, затуманенные бесполезным сочувствием, теряют всякую способность к здравому рассуждению. К чему мне такие помехи? — Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, воспоминание, быть может, поскольку следующие слова были до жути знакомы. — Мое неравнодушие им ничем не поможет, так что я и дальше воздержусь от этой ошибки. 

Он с раздражением выдернул из кармана телефон; пальцы быстро забегали по экрану.

— Так как по твоей милости я вынужден был уйти прежде, чем успел переговорить с Лестрейдом, придется сообщить ему ту малость, что есть, а затем мне нужно в лабораторию. Чем причитать, лучше заняться чем-то полезным. 

— Нет ничего плохого в том, что тебе не все равно, — огрызнулся Джон. Язвительные слова задели за живое, руки сжались в кулаки, и, конечно же, Шерлок не мог не заметить, насколько гадко у него на душе.

— Почему тебя это так волнует? — спросил он, отправив сообщение и бросив в его сторону хмурый взгляд. — Почему ты все время возвращаешься к этой теме? 

— Потому что ты все время так поступаешь. Ведешь себя так, будто все — и друзья и чужие люди — для тебя пустое место. Как будто никто вообще не стоит с твоей стороны даже попытки проявить беспокойство, словно тебе на всех кругом плевать! 

— Так и есть! 

Джон вздрогнул, как от удара, и нахмурился сильнее.

— Ну разумеется. А я идиот, раз считал иначе, — зло произнес он, даже не заметив, как взгляд Шерлока мгновенно стал непроницаемым. — Главное — Работа. Решить задачу. Выиграть. А все остальное просто помеха, так? 

Он постарался не обращать внимания, как сбилось дыхание, начало покалывать кожу и сильнее напряглись плечи, когда Шерлок сделал шаг вперед. Всего один. Джон даже не отдавал себе отчета, насколько близко, почти интимно, они стояли, несмотря на кипящее взаимное раздражение. А теперь друг и вовсе навис над ним, и Джон, как ни всматривался, не мог обнаружить в нем даже намека на те мягкость и человечность, проблески которых он улавливал прежде с все возрастающей частотой по мере того, как приближалось «падение». Только холодная отстраненность, и глаза его, когда тот заговорил, были похожи на стену серебристого, непрозрачного льда. 

— С самого моего возвращения в Лондон ты регулярно и недвусмысленно даешь понять, что мое поведение для тебя неприемлемо. Совершенно очевидно, что ты больше не считаешь меня достойным восхищения, так почему ты до сих пор здесь? 

— Ч-что? — Разум пытался осознать услышанное, но недоумение мгновенно испарилось под напором клокотавшей внутри злости. — Не все на свете сводится к тебе, Шерлок!

— Но это — сводится. Как _я_ поступаю. _Я_ обращаюсь с окружающими. _Я_ веду расследование. Раньше ты с этим мирился; возможно, считал, что мое общество того стоит? — Шерлок скривил губы и прищурился. — И если твое мнение на этот счет изменилось, лучше перестань без толку трепыхаться и уходи. 

Уж лучше бы Шерлок кричал. Но тон его был нарочито спокоен, и каждое слово вгоняло в грудь очередной гвоздь. Было очевидно, что речь идет не о предложении пойти прогуляться и остыть. Горло перехватило, сжалась и разжалась ладонь, и Джон, стиснув челюсти, коротко кивнул. 

— Как скажешь, — хрипло произнес он, чувствуя, как внутри под тонкой скорлупой злости растекается пустота. — Как скажешь. — Проходя мимо Шерлока, он отшатнулся, чтобы не задеть его случайно рукавом, схватил куртку и направился к выходу, не оглядываясь. Какой смысл? Он и так знал, что не увидит раскаяния на лице детектива. Тот будет таким же, как всегда: ледяным, неприступным, превратившимся для Джона в закрытую книгу. 

На пороге он замер и, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что слова его причинят Шерлоку боль, все равно холодно произнес:

— Знаешь что, Шерлок? Я ошибся. — Уставившись в пол, он сунул руки в карманы. — Нет в тебе ничего поразительного. Больше нет.

Бегом спустившись вниз, он захлопнул парадную дверь за собой с такой силой, что звякнул дверной молоток и протестующе лязгнул почтовый ящик. Но Джон даже не остановился. Бездумно и быстро он зашагал вперед, стремясь как можно скорее оказаться подальше отсюда. 

Внутри все еще бурлила ярость, сердце словно сковало льдом, а в голове воцарилась гулкая пустота. Джон продолжал идти, не отрывая взгляда от мостовой; торопливо пересек проезжую часть и углубился в сереющий в вечерних сумерках Риджентс-парк. Кусочек совсем иного Лондона, отличный от города Шерлока, представлявшего собой набор зданий и строений. Это было единственное место, где Джон мог спокойно все обдумать, и сейчас он нуждался в этом как никогда.

А чего он ожидал? Что Шерлок отступит? Пообещает исправиться? Стать лучше? Извинится? Он и сам не знал, но уж точно не того, что случилось. Что его вышвырнут, как ненужную более вещь. И пренебрежение Шерлока по отношению к окружающим ощущалось куда болезненнее, когда оно оказалось направлено на него самого. Окончательное доказательство, что Холмсу действительно плевать на всех, включая самого Джона? 

Выругавшись под нос, он обессилено опустился на скамейку и уронил голову в ладони, старательно убеждая себя, что бившая его дрожь вызвана холодом и никак не связана с ходящими по кругу мыслями. Сколько раз он просил о чуде все то время, пока Шерлок был «мертв»? Верил, что будет счастлив — счастлив до невозможности — если только друг окажется жив, и вот сидит здесь, а на душе мерзостно как никогда. 

Когда-то они совпали идеально, словно две шестерни в сложном механизме Работы. А теперь тот разладился, и они скрежещут друг о друга, не в состоянии найти прежний ритм, испытывая неудобство и раздражение, погрязнув в воспоминаниях и всех тех словах, что так и не успели сказать. По крайней мере, Джон чувствовал именно это. Что касается Шерлока… Бог знает, что он думает о сложившейся ситуации, если вообще отдает себе в ней отчет. 

Джон моргнул и нахмурился, осознав, что все это время крепко стискивал телефон, в глубине души ожидая смс с требованием встретиться в Ярде или вернуться домой и по пути захватить молока к чаю. Робкое предвкушение тихо тлело внутри, под гнетом мрачных раздумий, заставляя вскидывать голову всякий раз, когда кто-то проходил мимо, в надежде увидеть знакомый силуэт в развевающемся пальто и услышать сбивчивые извинения, которые все равно не помогут, но почему-то обязательно вернут все на свои места.

Но Шерлок не появлялся, и Джон был сам себе противен, что смел надеяться на противоположное, однако продолжал сидеть, позволяя пронзительному, пробирающему до костей ветру хлестать его по лицу, словно оправдание жжению в глазах и наворачивающимся слезам. Он понимал, что цепляться за собственную злость, быстро таявшую под напором контраргументов, бессмысленная затея. В конце концов, далеко не впервые Шерлок обращался с пострадавшими подобным образом. Даже незадолго до «падения», в самой человечной своей ипостаси, детектив вел себя точно так же. Безразличный и отстраненный со всеми, кроме тех немногих, кого действительно ценил. Тех, ради защиты кого от этого мерзавца Мориарти, он пошел до конца.

Нет, холодность Шерлока его не задевала. По крайней мере, не по тем причинам, по которым должна бы. Джон не желал, чтобы друг изменился, ему хотелось, чтобы другие когда-нибудь разглядели то же, что и он. Отзывчивость и неравнодушие за блестящим разумом — то, что Шерлок так мастерски скрывал. То, что Джон замечал все чаще, все ярче до его исчезновения и оказался совершенно заворожен этим зрелищем. Из-за чего чувствовал себя особенным, избранным, кому дозволено видеть недоступную остальным сторону Шерлока. 

С момента его возвращения Джон не переставал вспоминать о тех мгновениях. Он ловил брошенные вскользь взгляды и, казалось, сходил с ума в попытках найти тайный смысл в простых фразах и увидеть того, кто его покинул, в том, кто вернулся. Надежда упрямо теплилась где-то в глубине, но время шло, а прежней общности не возникало. Им никак не удавалось обрести вновь ту утраченную близость, и все же Джон не в силах был отказаться от ее поисков.

Разумеется, от Мэри это не укрылось. Она была умна, пусть и не как Шерлок, чьей стихией были сухие факты и безупречно построенные теории, но в людях она разбиралась. Не раз Джона посещала мысль, что она догадалась о конце их отношений гораздо раньше, чем он сам признал его неизбежность. Она была добра к нему, видит бог, и к Шерлоку тоже. И что получила взамен? Джон ее оставил ради фантазии — воспоминания о друге, которое, по сути, было всего лишь мечтой, призраком. Сном. 

Застонав, он запустил руку в волосы, силясь понять, что же случилось. Как так вышло, что от двух людей, когда-то стащивших пепельницу из Букингемского дворца и полных головокружительной эйфории, остались лишь взаимное неодобрение и апатия? Как получилось, что тот Шерлок, в чьем голосе на крыше звучала неподдельная горечь, превратился в человека, который приказал ему выметаться, словно Джон — просто очередной клиент-недоумок, попусту тратящий его время? Не раз поднимали голову сомнения, а не был ли тот полный отчаяния телефонный звонок частью спектакля? Сегодняшнее поведение друга свидетельствовало в их пользу, и все же… 

Сжав губы, он тряхнул головой, сунул мобильник в карман и провел ладонями по коленям, раздумывая, что дальше. Проще всего поехать к Гарри или к Грегу, сбежать, найти новое жилье и исчезнуть окончательно из жизни Шерлока, но от такого варианта ныло и без того измученное сердце. Возможно, Шерлок не видел смысла бороться за то, что когда-то было между ними, но у Джона имелось свое мнение на этот счет, и он не намеревался отступать, по крайней мере, не попытавшись сперва разобраться.

За прошедший год они ни разу не говорили о тех долгих месяцах между «падением» и возвращением, если не считать первые недели, когда все внутри кипело от ярости, обвинения сыпались одно за другим, а извинения так и не прозвучали. С тех пор ни один из них не осмеливался поднять эту тему, и их отношения застряли на непонятной нейтральной территории, где даже дружба казалась невозможной.

Поначалу Джон молчал, убедив себя, что это не имеет значения. У него была Мэри, и он из мстительного упрямства делал вид, что его не волнует, чем был занят и как жил Шерлок во время своих скитаний. Затем, по мере того как приближался день свадьбы, и нужно было принимать решение, сыграл роль страх возможных последствий: Шерлок возвел вокруг себя прочные стены, и Джон боялся того, что может обнаружить, если разрушит их. 

Вот только теперь терять ему уже нечего, верно? Шерлок растоптал последние останки прежней дружбы, отказавшись от всего, что их когда-то связывало и, фактически, вышвырнув Джона из своей жизни.

А вот черта с два! Злость вскипела с новой силой, и он развернул плечи. Пусть Шерлок и не собирается бороться за то, что было между ними, но будь он проклят, если безропотно смирится и покорно уйдет.

Аренда за этот месяц была внесена, значит — у него в запасе еще две недели на то, чтобы разобраться, стоит ли за вспышкой Шерлока нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Разумеется, тот отгородится за равнодушием и презрением, но с подобным Джон уже сталкивался и, хотя подрастерял былой навык, знал, как с этим справляться. Он добьется честного ответа, даже если откровенная беседа станет для них обоих прощальным подарком друг другу: реквием по ушедшей дружбе. 

Гнев сменился целеустремленностью, и, поднявшись на ноги, Джон решительно зашагал прочь из парка, пытаясь внутренне подготовиться к крайне напряженному разговору, без которого, если он действительно хочет все понять, не обойтись. Он должен знать, почему Шерлок так поступил, превратив хоть и яростную, но обычную, в общем-то, ссору в окончательный разрыв. 

Не исключено, что тому просто наплевать, но Джон упрямо отказывался в это верить. В голове звучали слова друга, полные яда, направленные не на Джона, а на самого себя, каким он выглядит в его глазах. А ведь Шерлок мог с легкостью пуститься в разгромное перечисление недостатков Джона, но не стал, и даже выставляя его за дверь, казалось, полностью взял вину за это на себя. И этому обязательно должно быть какое-то объяснение. 

Вздохнув, Джон свернул на боковую улочку, чтобы немного срезать путь. Слишком погрузившись в раздумья, он даже не заметил, что дорогу преградили, пока глаз не уловил движение тени, чуть более темной на фоне всего остального, заставив остановиться. 

В переулке царил полумрак, но слабого света как раз хватало, чтобы разглядеть вставшего перед ним мужчину: сбитый крепко, как регбист, но уже обрюзгший. Мышцы заплыли слоем жира, одет неброско, в серое с черным и коричневым. На ничем не примечательном лице застыло почти скучающее выражение, но устремленный на Джона взгляд был цепким и внимательным. 

— Доктор Ватсон, — привычное произношение рядового лондонца, никакого намека на акцент. Все в этом человеке буквально кричало «во мне нет ничего особенного», и уже одно только это заставляло насторожиться. — Вам придется пройти с нами. 

— С вами? — Джон обернулся, и сердце его упало: позади стояли еще двое. Первый — широкоплечий, высокий — выше Шерлока, рыжие волосы выбивались из-под надвинутой на лоб вязаной шапочки, но вниманием моментально завладел второй — не внешностью, а насмешливой жестокостью в глазах. Джону доводилось видеть подобное в Афганистане, на лицах солдат, получавших удовольствие от осознания своей власти над другими. — Нет уж. 

Не говоря больше ни слова, все трое разом бросились на него, и Джон, не задумываясь, пустил в ход кулаки и локти. Под напором адреналина все мысли разом вылетели из головы, и он едва ощутил, как закапала кровь из рассеченной кожи. То, что происходило сейчас, при всей своей жестокости, было просто и понятно: бой, задача в котором — защититься и выжить. Пистолет остался в квартире, в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, но это не значило, что Джон беспомощен, и каждый стон противников означал очко в его пользу. 

Не останавливаясь ни на секунду, он кружил в узком пространстве между домами, уклоняясь от ударов и чувствуя, как его обдает движением воздуха от просвистевшего слишком близко кулака. Он инстинктивно пригнулся и округлил плечи, стремясь усложнить задачу своим куда более крупным противникам. Оптимальным вариантом сейчас было бы вырваться из кольца и как можно быстрее добраться до Бейкер-стрит, но ему попросту не давали этого сделать. Джон зарычал, оскалившись, когда кто-то все-таки сумел достать его, двинув по голове сбоку резким и умелым движением. 

Джон с размаху врезался в стену и, выругавшись, попытался дать сдачи, но момент был упущен. Хрупкое равновесие нарушилось, лишив всяких шансов одержать верх. На ребра обрушились безжалостные кулаки, сильный толчок между лопаток заставил упасть на колени, его вжали лицом в грязный асфальт, и Джон часто заморгал, стремясь избавить глаза от заливавших их крови и пота.

Он попробовал было вывернуться и нанести удар ногой, но в шею вонзилась игла, а секундой позже жжение укола затерялось в потоке острой боли, когда один из ублюдков вмял каблук в его правую руку. 

Из горла вырвался хриплый вой, по телу растеклись жар и онемение, заставляя признать поражение. Он пытался отползти в сторону, но мышцы отказывались подчиняться. Кто-то прижал к земле запястье, и, открыв глаза, Джон увидел занесенный ботинок и издевательскую усмешку того, третьего, явно намеревавшегося воспользоваться его беспомощным положением и окончательно искалечить сломанную конечность.

— Митчелл! — рявкнул первый громила, отталкивая его мучителя в сторону с такой силой, что тот отлетел к стене. Джон сглотнул. — Хватит. Думаю, наш славный доктор, уже все понял. 

— Но, Баз… 

— Нет! Хватит, я сказал! 

Джону хотелось плюнуть в их сторону, но во рту пересохло, а голова кружилась — то ли из-за удара, то ли из-за того, что ему вкололи. Дышать получалось с трудом, мир перед глазами начало затягивать серой пеленой, он ожесточенно заморгал и попытался откатиться в сторону, когда самый крупный из троих бандитов присел рядом на корточки и, взяв его за подбородок, обратился к остальным.

— Чтобы Холмс пустился на поиски, он нам нужен живым. 

По телу прокатилась новая волна боли, когда его вздернули на ноги и поволокли прочь. Непослушные ноги проскальзывали по мусору, где-то рядом рычал заведенный двигатель, но факты эти не задерживались в его сознании, все глубже погружавшемся в наркотический ступор. 

С губ сорвался слабый смешок, и он поднял голову, стараясь сфокусировать на похитителях расплывающийся взгляд.

— Он не станет, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Джон, сплюнул розовую слюну и покачал головой. — Не станет искать. 

— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — фыркнул Баз, вталкивая его в фургон и не обращая внимания на слабое ругательство. — Пойми меня правильно, мы найдем, чем его занять. Заставим побегать за собственной тенью, а когда он рано или поздно объявится, знаешь, что произойдет? Мы отправим мерзавца на тот свет, — он широко осклабился, демонстрируя в кроваво-красном свете задних фонарей неровные зубы.

— И на этот раз с гарантией.


	2. Chapter 2

В лаборатории царила тишина, наполненная негромким гулом работающего оборудования и низким гудением флуоресцентных ламп. Шерлок, напряженно выпрямившись, сидел на краю высокого табурета; руки его машинально подготавливали следующий слайд для микроскопа, пока мысли крутились вокруг одного-единственного факта.

Джон ушел. После нескольких месяцев балансирования на краю неведомой пропасти, когда с каждым днем нервы Шерлока натягивались все сильнее, а в груди нарастала поселившаяся там тяжелая боль, он в итоге ушел. Как будто достигла своего крещендо сокрушительная буря, и теперь Шерлок остался один на разоренной земле, растерянный и потрясенный. 

Хуже всего, что, несмотря на весь свой ум и логику, он не мог адекватно проанализировать всю цепочку событий и определить точку, когда все покатилось под откос. Ясно только, что это случилось задолго до сегодняшнего вечера. Все тот же старый спор о пользе эмоций или о необходимости проявить такт, раз уж сам на них не способен, не должен был привести к такому результату. Накапливалось ли их взаимное непонимание в течение месяцев? Лет? Послужил ли началом, по иронии судьбы, тот момент, когда Шерлок позволил своим чувствам взять верх, и они, в конце концов, привели его на крышу Бартса?

Сыграло ли это вообще какую-то роль?

Он стиснул челюсти; скрежет зубов прозвучал неожиданно громко и эхом разнесся по кабинету. После ухода Джона квартира Бейкер-стрит утратила прежнее ощущение надежной крепости, превратившись в полую скорлупу, и он бежал от этой гнетущей пустоты, ища утешения в знакомых стенах морга.

Какое-то время он раздумывал, стоит ли последовать за Джоном, догнать его и спросить – почему? Почему сейчас? Узнать мотивы его ухода казалось принципиально важно, словно если бы он понял причину их разногласий, то смог бы каким-то образом заставить их потерявшие единство и гармонию мелодии вновь звучать в унисон. 

Но логика направила его в другую сторону: туда, куда призывала Работа. Он сказал Джону абсолютную правду: шансы на то, что мальчик — Николас, раздался в голове знакомый голос — жив, были ничтожно малы. Или от него уже избавились, или держат в заложниках до определенного, быстро приближающегося момента.

И если он бросится за Джоном, а в итоге пострадает ребенок, то это ударит по другу сильнее, чем самые резкие фразы, что наговорил ему Шерлок. Чувство вины постепенно поглотит его, просачиваясь в любые доступные щели и разъедая любые барьеры. Нет, уж лучше сначала разобраться с делом. Что бы там ни думал Джон, Шерлоку было не все равно, и это — его способ проявить неравнодушие. Он давным-давно усвоил, что слова не способны облегчить страх или горе. Действия гораздо предпочтительнее. И кроме того, в глубине души он надеялся, что счастливое окончание расследования, демонстрирующее, чего он стоит, само по себе будет достаточным извинением. 

К несчастью, ему никак не удавалось сконцентрироваться на тех мельчайших подсказках, что предлагали имеющиеся улики. Каждый раз, когда он пытался сосредоточиться, эмоции врывались в поток мыслей, приводя их в смятение. В голове всплывали вопросы, но не те, что требовались – не те, что могли бы привести его к Николасу. Вместо этого, словно заевшая пластинка, он снова и снова задумывался, что же сделал не так. 

Вероятно, всё. Он всегда знал, что возвращение домой принесет куда больше боли, чем облегчения, как бы отчаянно ни хотелось ему верить в обратное. Лелеемая в глубине души фантазия, что его встретят с распростертыми объятиями, и их жизнь с Джоном вновь станет прежней, какой она была до того, как Мориарти пустил себе пулю в рот, представляла собой всего лишь несбыточную мечту.

Гнев Джона был вполне понятен, даже ожидаем, но вынести его все равно оказалось непросто. Даже правда о самопожертвовании не утихомирила его ярость, и Шерлоку приходилось довольствоваться теми крохами утешения и былого комфорта, что он мог найти скорее в действиях, чем в словах друга.

В течение месяцев Джон то появлялся, то исчезал из его жизни, мрачный и агрессивный, но явно бывший не в силах находиться вдали от него. Это несколько растопило застывший в жилах Шерлока лед, но ненадолго. Затеплившаяся надежда быстро потухла, растоптанная наличием женщины в жизни Джона.

Он до сих пор не был уверен, какие цели преследовал тот, знакомя их с Мэри. Желал включить Шерлока в свое новое существование, выстроенное за время его отсутствия, или пытался доказать, что может прожить и без него? Наверняка, Джон и сам не знал, но первая инстинктивная реакция Шерлока оказалась резкой и беспощадной.

Он хотел, чтобы Мэри исчезла, совсем: она была чужаком, захватчиком, несмотря на кольцо на пальце. Она сыграла свою роль, составила Джону компанию, пока Шерлока не было. А теперь он вернулся, так что Джон может вновь поселиться с ним на Бейкер-стрит, удовлетворяя свои сексуальные потребности с чередой ничего не значащих женщин. А в ней, с ее участливым взглядом и откровенно банальной жизненной историей, больше нет нужды. 

А потом он увидел лицо Джона, непривычную мягкость в его чертах и неприкрытое уважение, и злость растаяла, оставив после себя странное онемение и пустоту. Он знал, к чему все идет: к очередному самопожертвованию, ибо это был Джон, впервые с момента их воссоединения выглядевший счастливым и явно наслаждающийся присутствием Мэри. Разве не этого ему следовало желать больше всего на свете? Радость Джона? Его беззаботный смех? Искрящиеся жизнью глаза?

Когда-то причиной всему вышеперечисленному был Шерлок. Не как человек, с которым делят постель — хотя даже подобная неожиданная идея иногда всплывала в мозгу — но как друг. Сейчас же эта роль перешла к Мэри, а Шерлоку осталось лишь подбирать малые крохи на периферии существования Джона, игнорируя леденящее ощущение, словно сквозь взломанную грудную клетку внутрь беспрепятственно проникает арктический холод.

У него не было выбора. Если он оттолкнет Мэри, Джон уйдет вместе с ней так же неотвратимо, как ночь сменяет день. Если он попытается их разлучить, то почти наверняка только подтолкнет ближе друг к другу своей неуклюжестью. В любом случае Джон отдалится, и если уж Шерлок не может получить его вновь полностью в свое распоряжение, то придется удовлетвориться хотя бы тем немногим, что ему доступно. 

Подобное смирение в корне противоречило его характеру, но он запрятал поглубже гордость и боль, с осторожностью и постепенно впуская Мэри в свою жизнь. Никакой неожиданной дружелюбности, дабы не вызвать подозрений, но в то же время достаточно явно, чтобы его старания не укрылись от внимания Джона.

Поначалу это было чистой воды притворство: сделать над собой усилие и побыть, пусть и испытывая неловкость, в компании друга. Но время шло, с каждым днем он все больше включался в лондонскую жизнь и вскоре начал видеть положительные стороны в присутствии Мэри. Она смягчала обиду Джона, превращая ее из кровоточащей раны в затянувшийся шрам. Благодаря ей они смогли сделать несколько неохотных шагов по направлению если не к дружбе, то хотя бы к чему-то, похожему на доверие. 

Процесс шел мучительно долго, и Шерлок снова и снова напоминал себе о необходимости проявлять терпение. Иногда так хотелось изобразить равнодушие, притвориться, что ему все равно, есть ли рядом Джон, но даже для него эта ложь была слишком велика. Возможно, проведенное вдалеке время изменило его, сломало нечто, теперь уже не подлежавшее восстановлению, потому что когда-то присутствие другого человека он рассматривал исключительно как грубое вторжение в свое личное пространство.

А теперь редких моментов в обществе Джона ему было недостаточно. Дружеское уютное молчание осталось в прошлом, невысказанное постоянно висело между ними, но Шерлок принимал то, что ему предлагалось, и смиренно повторял себе быть благодарным и за это.

С губ его сорвался вздох, неожиданно громкий в тишине лаборатории. По экрану бежали строчки: компьютер обрабатывал его запрос, сверяясь с базой данных.

Жизнь на Бейкер-стрит была далека от совершенства: неестественное, жалкое подобие дружбы, которая, как он боялся, давно умерла. А затем в один день все изменилось. Возможно, хотя и маловероятно, что все к тому и шло, но настолько медленно, что Шерлок даже не заметил их продвижения вперед. Они были вместе на расследовании — скорее по случайности, чем по его намерению, но попытайся он сознательно подстроить подобную ситуацию, результат вряд ли оказался таким же успешным. Все детали встали на свои места: захватывающая дух погоня по вновь знакомому до последнего переулка Лондону, успешная поимка преступника… 

И Джон, его Джон — не знакомый, не коллега, а прежний, верный, покинутый им друг, — обернулся к нему с улыбкой, что могла бы осветить весь город.

И он глупо поверил, что увидел в этом взгляде прощение. Две недели спустя Мэри исчезла из их жизни. Расставание было болезненным, но без враждебности. Джон чувствовал себя виноватым, Мэри проявила понимание, а Шерлок испытывал замешательство и беспокойство, потому что не мог определить, что послужило причиной для этого шага, хотя втайне надеялся, что все дело в нем. Наконец-то Джон вернется на Бейкер-стрит, и все станет по-прежнему или даже лучше.

По крайней мере, ему хотелось в это верить.

А в итоге они оказались на неопределенной и неуютной территории, когда любые действия Шерлока казались недостаточными, а на лице Джона застыли постоянные неодобрение и раздражение, как будто разрыв с Мэри вскрыл старые раны, и они, пусть и не такие глубокие, как раньше, опять принялись кровоточить. Их заново выстроенное сосуществование становились все напряженней, и каждое утро Шерлок задумывался, не окажется ли наступающий день тем самым, когда Джон решит, что с него хватит, и уйдет навсегда.

И сегодня, благодаря натянутым до предела нервам и очередному бессмысленному спору, страх заставил Шерлока бросить вызов. Пряча свои сомнения под пренебрежением и больше всего на свете желая получить заверения в обратном, он потребовал объяснений, почему Джон просто не оставит его. 

А в итоге тот развернулся и ушел.

— Идиот. – Наклонившись, Шерлок прижал основания ладоней ко лбу, мечтая влезть в черепную коробку и как следует встряхнуть мозг. Он не может работать в подобном состоянии, раздираемый колебаниями, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от злости и отчаяния. Возможно, он совершил ошибку, приехав в лабораторию. Возможно, нужно было наплевать на расследование и отправиться за Джоном. 

Писк компьютера заставил поднять голову, и Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на экран. Выведенная информация не сразу нашла путь к его разуму; не Бог весть что, но все же его работа принесла свои плоды — этого хватит, чтобы направить полицию в нужном направлении.

На месте похищения не было найдено почти никаких посторонних частиц, но грязное пятно во дворике под окнами спальни не соответствовало кислым осадочным почвам Ричмонда. Даже невооруженным взглядом было видно, что оно более густое и влажное. Смесь глины и ила, редко встречающаяся на ухоженной территории города, а теперь набор пыльцы в образце, уникальный, как отпечатки пальцев, подсказал ему направление для дальнейшей работы. Не очень много, но в данный момент Лестрейд будет благодарен за любую зацепку.

Поднявшись, он направился прочь из лаборатории и, чувствуя, что сердце бьется где-то в горле, набрал смс для Лестрейда. **«Образец почвы, обнаруженный на месте преступления, происходит из Бексли. Подобная смесь глины и ила встречается только там, на южном берегу Темзы. – ШХ»**

Держа телефон в руке, он вышел из госпиталя, подозвал такси, забрался на заднее сиденье и автоматически произнес: «Бейкер-стрит». Услышав собственные слова, Шерлок моргнул — адрес вырвался непроизвольно, без участия разума. Он ведь собирался отправиться в Скотланд-Ярд, помочь полицейским в их бестолковых усилиях, но у его подсознания явно были другие идеи.

— Уверен, приятель? — уточнил таксист, ловя его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и, дождавшись подтверждающего кивка, рванул с места. Шерлок нечасто действовал под влиянием инстинктивных порывов. И даже если стороннему наблюдателю могло казаться, что он руководствуется случайным выбором, будто подбрасывая монетку и слепо следуя предложенному варианту, сам он знал, что к решению его привело мгновенное, почти неотслеживаемое наложение дедукции на интуицию. Но сейчас все было иначе. Возвращение в квартиру не несло никакого логического смысла. Шансы, что Джон окажется дома, были ничтожно малы, и все же Шерлока тянуло туда, словно его появление на месте ссоры заставит их обоих вернуться назад, к тому, с чего начинали.

Негромкий звук оповестил о входящем сообщении, возвращая в реальность, и он прочитал послание Лестрейда: **«Бексли? Нельзя немного сузить зону поисков? Это же 60 кв. км на другом конце города. Даже с привлечением собак потребуется несколько дней, чтобы все прочесать. - ГЛ».**

Стиснув зубы, Шерлок призвал на помощь все свое терпение и принялся раздраженно давить на клавиши. **«Образец почвы принадлежит участку не более чем км шириной и max 12 км длиной. Это грязь либо из Стоуна, либо из Гринхита. Однако нельзя однозначно утверждать, там ли находится Николас. Я исследую другие версии и сообщу результат. – ШХ».**

Отправив смс, он опустил телефон в карман — ответ его не интересовал. Расследования похищений всегда были чрезвычайно напряженными, накладывая печать на лица всех привлеченных к ним сотрудников. Они несли с собой стресс, связанный с неуклонным обратным отсчетом времени и неизбежным ужасом, который мог последовать. И ему будет гораздо легче работать одному, сохраняя дистанцию, пока не появится какой-то надежной зацепки. 

Однако сначала необходимо поговорить с Джоном.

Такси остановилось, Шерлок выбрался из машины, расплатился с водителем, открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь. В холле горел свет, но это еще ничего не значило. Он сам не побеспокоился выключить его, когда спешно убегал пару часов назад. Куртка Джона на вешалке отсутствовала, а в квартире миссис Хадсон, уехавшей навестить сестру, было тихо и темно.

Он уже занес ногу над нижней ступенькой, когда неосознанно отмеченный взглядом крошечный факт, словно искра, запустил его разум, заставляя обернуться к двери их домовладелицы. Никаких следов не наблюдалось на гладком дереве, но ручка была повернута под углом по сравнению с тем положением, в каком она находилась на момент его ухода. Ничто не свидетельствовало о досрочном возвращении миссис Хадсон, и Шерлок, ощущая бегущий по спине холодок беспокойства, натянул перчатки, прокрался через холл и, взявшись за бронзовую ручку, осторожно надавил.

Он не встретил никакого сопротивления и выругался про себя, когда дверь бесшумно распахнулась. Замок был грубо взломан изнутри, словно тот, кто это сделал, стремился оставить доказательства своего визита. Скользнув через порог, Шерлок нахмурился, оглядывая привычную обстановку. Все было на своих местах, даже находившиеся на виду ценные вещицы не прельстили незваных гостей. Квартира выглядела безупречно. 

Взгляд в сторону занавески из бусин, закрывавшей дверь черного хода, подтвердил его подозрения — именно этим путем взломщики проникли внутрь. И если они забрались сюда не ради безделушек миссис Хадсон, то, получается, настоящей их целью была квартира 221б.

Быстро открыв дверцу кухонного шкафа, он достал банку с молотым перцем и открутил крышку. Примитивное оружие, но оно могло дать секундное преимущество, от которого не стоило отказываться. И хотя до сих пор он не услышал сверху ни звука, это вовсе не означало, что там никого нет.

Нижняя ступенька застонала под его правой ногой, и Шерлок скользнул глазами вдоль лестницы, припоминая слабые места. Держа дверь в поле зрения, он медленно поднялся, старательно перешагивая скрипучие доски, и скривился, отметив вмятины на дереве и развороченный косяк – замок вышибли ногой, обутой в ботинок: одиннадцатый размер, новые, судя по отсутствию признаков износа на отпечатках. 

Замерев на пороге, он прикоснулся к царапинам, хмурясь от их неестественной чистоты. Даже в городе на подошву налипает пыль и грязь, которые обязательно должны были здесь остаться, однако на гладкой поверхности были лишь следы ударов. Как будто преступник переобулся, прежде чем выламывать дверь, но какой в этом смысл?

Игнорируя гулкую дрожь в желудке, Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул внутрь, обозревая последствия катастрофы, разразившейся в их с Джоном доме. Взгляд его застыл, мысли скользили по поверхности сознания, не проникая вглубь, пока он, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, отчаянно боролся с поднимающимся внутри ужасом. Умом он давно уже научился отгораживаться от эмоционального отклика на подобные вещи, а то и подавлять его вовсе, но тело было не так просто взять под контроль. Руки тряслись, дрожь пробегала по плечам, сердце колотилось, дышать получалось с трудом. Между лопаток выступил пот, мускулы напряглись, заставив пригнуться в готовности атаковать или бежать.

Загнав поглубже тревожную какофонию бесконечно повторяющегося в голове имени Джона, Шерлок подобно целеустремленному призраку бесшумно перемещался среди погрома. Исследовав каждый уголок и каждое окно, он обнаружил, что комната Джона осталась нетронутой. Их визитеры сосредоточились на гостиной и кухне, разнеся все вокруг лишь за тем, чтобы потом исчезнуть, но к чему все это? 

Торопливо сбежав вниз, он отставил банку с перцем, глубоко дыша через нос и чувствуя, как поднимает голову притаившийся в груди зловещий и темный ужас. Был ли Джон дома, когда это произошло? Вернулся ли он, вопреки сомнениям Шерлока, чтобы в итоге поплатиться за то, что помешал их незваным гостям закончить свое дело? Или же прозвучавшие сегодня холодные и жестокие слова подтолкнули его к окончательному уходу? 

— Хватит! — прошипел он и, запустив пальцы в волосы, с силой дернул в надежде, что боль удержит его в реальности. Он не может позволить себе поддаться панике. Он сам не раз говорил Джону, что эмоции губительны для мыслительного процесса. Мятущиеся, пугающие размышления о наихудших сценариях развития событий ни к чему не приведут. Видеть то, что скрыто от других, не таких наблюдательных глаз — вот, кто он есть, вот, чем он занимается. Его способности всегда давали ему возможность двигаться вперед, а не топили, беспомощного и растерянного, в пучине страха. И все, что от него сейчас требуется — думать.

Развернувшись и опустив руки, он заставил себя сосредоточиться, ища логику в окружавшем его хаосе. Отсутствие отпечатков и царапин на полу и стенах предполагало, что преступники действовали спокойно, не торопясь. Мебель перевернута, а книги сброшены с полок, но никакого серьезного ущерба не наблюдалось. Не было обломков, следов борьбы, пятен крови, однако картина и не выглядела как последствия обыска. И чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше убеждался, что перед ним погром ради погрома.

Для отвода глаз.

Задумчиво покусывая губы, Шерлок невидящим взглядом уставился на лэптоп, экран которого разбился от удара об пол. Рядом валялась перевернутая чашка, вылившийся чай промочил оказавшуюся вблизи книгу. Судя по тому, как сильно набухли страницы, времени прошло немало, но это не давало никакой зацепки.

Устроившие разгром явно хотели, чтобы он знал об их визите, но к какому именно выводу он, по их мнению, должен был прийти? Была ли это угроза или же способ задержать его, отвлечь внимание от более насущных вопросов?

Стянув зубами перчатку, Шерлок быстро набрал номер Джона и поднес телефон к уху. После серии длинных гудков включилась голосовая почта. Шумно выдохнув, он отсоединился, молясь в глубине души, что Джон не отвечает по собственной воле, а не потому, что лишен такой возможности.

Некоторое время он размышлял, что делать дальше, рассматривая возможные варианты. И чем дольше он стоял, изучая окружавший его бардак, тем сильнее крепла убежденность, что находиться ему следует не здесь. За произошедшим в их квартире хотели спрятать нечто иное, а значит, кто-то пытался его отвлечь от чего-то по-настоящему важного. Похищение Николаса? Шерлок не сомневался бы в этом, если бы Джон сейчас находился рядом. Возможно, он даже воспринял бы случившееся как подтверждение, что движется в верном направлении в поисках мальчика. Однако отсутствие друга вносило в картину дополнительные факторы, которые он не мог игнорировать.

В криминальных кругах давно поняли, что Джон — его болевая точка. Мориарти прекрасно знал, какое давление следует приложить, чтобы заставить Шерлока подчиниться, однако среди обычных преступников мало кто располагал для этого достаточным умом или жутковатым изяществом в построении своих схем. Большинство, как правило, серьезно недооценивало и их обоих, и умение Шерлока абстрагироваться от эмоций. И ему оставалось только надеяться, что и на этот раз будет именно так. Если, разумеется, Джон и правда оказался мишенью. 

Закрыв глаза, он усилием воли отогнал туманившее разум беспокойство и заставил себя вновь проанализировать все факты. Во-первых, ему следует подтвердить текущее положение дел. Его действия и используемые средства будут сильно зависеть от реальных мотивов, стоящих за погромом. В представшем его глазам был переизбыток информации, словно его надеялись запутать в бессмысленном потоке данных, и Шерлок на долю секунды позволил себе ощутить гордость, что не повелся на обман.

Логика подсказала следующие шаги. Майкрофт клялся, что внутри 221б больше нет скрытых камер. Вероятно, он говорил правду, но даже если брат не может прояснить, что же именно произошло в этих стенах, то пролить свет на любую необычную активность поблизости он в состоянии.

Прижав к уху телефон, Шерлок развернулся, сбежал вниз по лестнице и вышел на улицу. Джон был предсказуем в своих привычках, его маршруты по Лондону напоминали реку притоками и ответвлениями, и, ожидая соединения, Шерлок мысленно прослеживал их на карте города. В подавляющем большинстве случаев это были места, изобилующие камерами и пешеходами, где похищение вряд ли осуществимо, однако имелось несколько слепых зон, которые стоило изучить на наличие следов борьбы или же самого Джона. 

— Шерлок. — Майкрофт ничем не выдал своего изумления; тон его был таким же елейным, как обычно. — Чему обязан сомнительным удовольствием твоего звонка?

Подавив вздох, Шерлок проглотил крутившиеся на языке многочисленные варианты ядовитых ответов. С братом он попикируется как-нибудь в другой раз. А сейчас ему срочно требовалась информация, и временем для игр он не располагал. 

— Если в квартире остались твои камеры, то проверь записи за последние два часа. 

— Что случилось? — Из голоса Майкрофта исчезли ехидные нотки, он зазвучал мягче, уверенно и спокойно, словно тот обращался к ребенку. — Я подчинился твоей просьбе предоставить вам с Джоном право на приватность в стенах вашего дома, вопреки собственному мнению на этот счет. Внутри здания на Бейкер-стрит нет ни одного подконтрольного мне устройства.

— А двери? Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить, что ты не следишь за нашими перемещениями в общественных местах.

До Шерлока донесся легкий вздох, а следом — умелый и быстрый перестук клавиатуры. 

— Ты ведешь опасную жизнь, и я просто предпринимаю… меры предосторожности. На главный вход направлена камера через дорогу, за черным наблюдения нет, как тебе известно.

На губах Шерлока появилась слабая улыбка при воспоминании об агенте ЦРУ, выброшенном из окна точно на мусорные баки миссис Хадсон, тут же исчезнувшая, когда Майкрофт требовательно произнес. 

— Шерлок, немедленно объясни, что случилось.

— Квартира перевернута верх дном, но это инсценировка. Ничто не указывает на обыск или конфликт в качестве причины погрома. Кто-то пытается отвлечь меня или от текущего расследования, или…

Он помедлил, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Они никогда не обсуждали вопросы, касающиеся эмоций. Майкрофт стремился избегать подобных вещей еще старательнее, чем он сам. Для брата любые знакомые, не способные приносить прямую пользу, были пустым местом, и Джона — Шерлок знал — тот всегда рассматривал с несколько озадаченным интересом, скорее как некое забавное существо в жизни младшего брата, чем как реального человека. И если он хочет избежать насмешек со стороны Майкрофта, то выражать свое беспокойство следует с осторожностью. 

— У нас с Джоном произошла ссора, — наконец сказал он, надеясь, что выдал не слишком много. – Он ушел, на телефонные звонки не отвечает, и я не уверен, что произошедшее на Бейкер-стрит никак с ним не связано.

Какое-то время с другого конца линии до него не доносилось ни звука. Шерлок позволил молчанию тянуться, пока сам медленно продвигался по одному из переулков, ища вокруг знаки, способные подтвердить или опровергнуть его подозрения.

Наконец Майкрофт заговорил, старательно подбирая слова, словно перемещаясь по минному полю. 

– Джон — весьма эмоциональный человек и при необходимости – с его точки зрения — вполне способен пойти по пути пассивной агрессии. Если между вами случилась размолвка, то, возможно, он просто не желает с тобой общаться.

— Я знаю, но… — оборвав себя на полуслове, Шерлок провел языком по зубам. Оправдать подобное поведение даже перед самим собой было проблематично, но объяснять Майкрофту, что в своих действиях он сейчас полностью полагается на интуицию, казалось смешным. Брат никогда не воспринимал такие вещи всерьез, поэтому он постарался найти другое объяснение. — Я пока еще не продвинулся в текущем расследовании настолько далеко, чтобы кому-то потребовалось воспрепятствовать моей дальнейшей работе или же пытаться замедлить ее. Здесь явно задействован какой-то другой фактор, и Джон — наиболее вероятный вариант.

Майкрофт не стал спорить, видимо, признавая справедливость его доводов. Шерлок свернул в следующий переулок: узкий, вызывающий клаустрофобию промежуток между высокими стенами; по линии до него доносились негромкие указания, что брат отдавал своим подчиненным. 

— Ну? — требовательно поинтересовался он и нетерпеливо фыркнул в ответ на укоризненное прищелкивание языком.

— У меня нет немедленного доступа ко всем камерам Лондона. Потребуется несколько минут, чтобы сообщить тебе однозначный ответ, а пока в записях с окрестностей Бейкер-стрит не обнаружено ничего подозрительного. 

— Например?

— Тело твоего соседа? — во вздохе Майкрофта слышалось скорее неудовольствие, чем извинения. — Я понимаю, что, когда дело касается доктора Ватсона, ты испытываешь некоторую эмоциональную вовлеченность — хотя на настоящий момент ваши отношения иначе как напряженными не назовешь, — но есть ли у тебя хоть какие-то доказательства, что он отсутствует не по своей воле?

Шерлок торопливо шарил глазами по переулку, анализируя открывшуюся информацию: потревоженный мусор и отпечатки, оставленные резкими движениями нескольких пар ног. На стене темнели пятнышки крови, и он с осторожностью прикоснулся к ним пальцами. Они оказались холодными и липкими, но не засохшими, и, по его быстрым прикидкам, почти идеально соответствовали высоте, на которой располагалась голова Джона. 

— Что-то произошло в переулке, ведущем к Корнуолл Террас, — с трудом прохрипел он, чувствуя дрожь во всем теле, но продолжил двигаться вперед, считывая приметы случившегося словно слова со страницы. Кто-то явно постарался замести следы, однако этих усилий было недостаточно, чтобы скрыть от него правду. — Джон часто идет этим проулком домой, сокращая путь. Отпечатки чужих ног, два, нет, три человека, слишком много для него одного. Судя по всему, здесь произошла драка, и едва ли Джон вышел из нее победителем. 

Развернувшись, Шерлок направился в сторону Риджентс-парка, не обращая внимания на доносящиеся из окрестных домов звуки, и шагнул на улицу. Она была сквозной и тянулась вдоль задних дворов многочисленных построек, но ни из одной из них узкий переулок не просматривался. 

— Камеры наблюдения? — спросил он, тут же догадавшись по молчанию Майкрофта об отрицательном ответе. — Но они есть на следующей улице. Мне нужна информация обо всех транспортных средствах, что выехали с Корнуолл Террас за последние три часа. Особенно о крупных автомобилях, грузовиках и фургонах.

— Шерлок… - прозвучавшее в тоне Майкрофта сочувствие ему было совсем ни к чему, и он оборвал брата, не дав тому продолжить.

— Твои утешения мне не требуются, — прошипел он. — Тот, кто все это задумал, хотел направить меня по ложному следу в погоне за собственной тенью, и я не собираюсь играть им на руку, понапрасну тратя время. Всего доброго. Позвони мне, когда сможешь сообщить что-нибудь полезное.

Не сказав больше ни слова, он отключился, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь уложить в единую картину все, что ему стало известно. Честно говоря, нельзя было однозначно утверждать, что кровь принадлежит Джону — по крайней мере, с логической точки зрения, — но Шерлок каждой частицей своего существа чувствовал, что это правда. Учитывая постановочный характер погрома в их квартире и едва заметные, почти уничтоженные улики в переулке, он был убежден, что за всем этим стоит одно и то же лицо, но кто? 

Гудение телефона заставило бросить взгляд на зажатый в руке аппарат, и сердце радостно забилось. С номера Джона пришло смс, и на краткое мгновение Шерлок подумал, что слишком поторопился с предположениями о самом худшем. Может, Джон никуда не исчезал.

А секундой позже его надежда оказалась уничтожена насмешливыми словами.

**«Что-то потерял?»**

Загрузившееся изображение показывало лежащего на боку человека, чье лицо было практически полностью скрыто в тени. Обветренная кожа выглядела бледной и болезненной, липкой от пота, по ржавым пятнам подсохшей крови на виске змеились свежие, блестящие струйки. Синяки на челюсти начали темнеть, позволяя предположить, что удары были нанесены между полутора и двумя часами назад, и пока разум Шерлока машинально отмечал эти подробности, внутри все скручивало холодным ужасом.

Он узнал это лицо. Он видел его каждый день в течение многих месяцев и каждую ночь во время своего мучительного отсутствия. И как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы это оказался кто-то другой, случайный незнакомец, которого он мог бы считать всего-навсего строчкой криминальной статистики, прятаться от правды не имело смысла.

Это был Джон.


	3. Chapter 3

Сознание возвращалось постепенно, медленно просачиваясь в благословенное забытье, неся его, словно волна, к моменту, когда реальность обрушилась ослепительной вспышкой. В крови вскипел адреналин и, резко втянув в себя воздух, Джон застонал, с трудом разлепляя склеенные подсохшей кровью ресницы. 

Он лежал на боку, щека, прижатая к холодному каменному полу, заледенела, руку дергала упрямая, злая боль, из-за стянутых за спиной запястий затекли плечи, и стоило только пошевелиться, как сразу накатила дурнота. Хрипло выругавшись и не обращая внимания на рвавшийся из горла панический всхлип, Джон попытался восстановить в памяти предшествующие события. 

Но детали прошедшего дня никак не желали складываться в единую картину. Ссору с Шерлоком, как бы ни хотелось о ней забыть, он по-прежнему помнил во всех подробностях, а вот случившееся в переулке и позже, в фургоне, виделось как сквозь туман. Нападение и невнятные зловещие обещания, от которых внутри рождалась нехорошая дрожь. Судя по мерзкому привкусу во рту, ему вкололи какую-то дрянь, а тупая боль в висках намекала, что не обошлось без сотрясения. 

Похитители с ним явно не церемонились. Ему смутно казалось, что в какой-то момент главарь приказал оставить его в покое, но затем тот сел за руль, и уже ничто не мешало его подельникам периодически наносить Джону удар-другой. Всю поездку он балансировал на грани забытья, из которого его регулярно выдергивала новая вспышка боли.

Сглотнув, Джон сделал осторожный вздох, пытаясь оценить степень полученных повреждений. С рукой и головой все было ясно и так, и он прислушался к менее явным сигналам тела. Саднили разбитые в драке костяшки пальцев, ребра ныли, предполагая, как минимум, наличие трещин, многочисленные синяки и кровоподтеки добавляли свою ноту в разноголосицу неприятных ощущений, а один глаз заплыл. 

Бывало и лучше, но жить можно. Проверить не получится, но, похоже, рана на голове уже перестала кровоточить. По всей видимости, он провалялся без сознания не один час; наверное, Шерлок его уже хватился. 

Но тут же неумолимо вмешалась логика, и сердце невольно сжалось. Друг фактически указал ему на дверь и вряд ли удивится, если Джон не вернется вовсе. Он не ждет его обратно, да и в любом случае, с какой стати Шерлоку разыскивать его после всего, что они наговорили друг другу?

Тихий голос внутри нашептывал, что подобные мысли — глупость; разумеется, Шерлок будет его искать. Не может дружба исчезнуть в один миг, как по щелчку. Она медленно увядает, но даже тогда верные слова способны повернуть процесс вспять. Слабенькая надежда, но Джон ухватился за нее, упрямо отказываясь верить, что они уже упустили момент, когда подобное возрождение еще было возможным.

Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался сосредоточиться на настоящем. Независимо от того, явится Шерлок на выручку или нет, не стоит смиренно сидеть и ждать спасения — тем более, если вдруг существует возможность управиться самостоятельно. Но чтобы понять, есть ли у него шансы выбраться отсюда, нужно провести рекогносцировку, а значит, придется как-то сладить с нежелающим подчиняться телом. 

Стиснув зубы, он с трудом сел, загоняя поглубже вскипевшую боль. Мир вокруг кружился в сумасшедшем вальсе, к горлу подкатила тошнота, и, сглотнув тягучую слюну, Джон замер, ощущая высыпавший на коже холодный липкий пот и жадно хватая ртом воздух. По щеке лениво сползало что-то теплое, но, попытавшись вытереть ее о плечо, Джон застонал: в сломанной руке как будто провернули раскаленный прут. 

Пару минут он сидел, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем медленно открыл глаза и огляделся. На полу, как раз там, где он лежал, виднелись пятна крови, несколько струек высохли, так и не добравшись до крохотного квадратного стока по центру. Небольшая лампочка над головой заливала комнату тусклым светом, в котором зловеще поблескивали свисавшие сверху многочисленные крюки. Недоуменно нахмурившись, Джон повел взглядом вдоль стен: окна отсутствуют, единственный выход — через дверь, внешним видом напоминавшую сейфовую: огромные петли, толстая сталь. Бункер? 

На противоположной стене расположился ряд закрытых ржавыми решетками вентиляционных отверстий, слишком узких, чтобы в них можно было пролезть. Вдоль одного из них пробивался чахлый мох, а по обшитым железом стенам кое-где стекала непонятная жидкость ядовитого цвета. Больше всего помещение напоминало убежище на случай ядерной войны, но крюки навели на иную мысль, и Джона передернуло, когда он, наконец, понял, где его заперли. 

Промышленный морозильник. Хорошо еще, что сейчас отключен и сверху не свисают разделанные туши. 

Импровизированная темница была абсолютно пустой: ни единого предмета, способного послужить в качестве оружия, никаких выступающих и острых углов, о которые можно перепилить стянувшие запястья пластиковые хомуты. Ноги похитители связывать не стали, по всей видимости, рассудив, что брыкаться их пленник может сколько угодно: выбраться это ему все равно не поможет. 

Добравшись до стены и воспользовавшись ею в качестве опоры, Джон медленно встал. Колени подгибались, но, в конце концов, он смог выпрямиться и закрыл глаза, пережидая очередной приступ головокружения.

Единственное, от чего мог быть какой-то прок в этой чертовой «коробке» — те самые хищного вида крюки под потолком. Если бы не перелом и будь запястья стянуты спереди, а не за спиной, можно было бы вытянуть руки над головой и попробовать перепилить прочный пластик. Но в нынешней его ситуации, как ни дергайся и ни извивайся, ничего не выйдет. Вздохнув, Джон запрокинул голову и, устало моргая, попытался придумать еще какой-то вариант.

Шерлок на его месте давно бы уже догадался, что нужно делать.

Мысль только лишний раз напомнила, что друг, на которого он прежде полагался безоговорочно, сейчас может и вовсе не прийти на помощь, а тогда — кто его хватится? Лестрейд, по уши загруженный текущим расследованием? Гарри, наверняка к этому часу уже вырубившаяся от переизбытка алкоголя? Мэри? 

Почувствовав, как панически ускорилось дыхание, Джон попытался взять себя в руки.

— Прекрати, — прошептал он, цепляясь за звук собственного хриплого и сорванного голоса. В помещении царила гнетущая тишина, изредка нарушаемая шорохом и стуком в вентиляционных шахтах, и Джон продолжил говорить, перемежая подбадривание успокаивающими банальностями. Возможно, на него так повлияло сотрясение мозга, но в глубине души он был уверен: причиной этого странного монолога был страх. 

— Все могло обернуться гораздо хуже. Окажись с тобой Шерлок, ты бы сейчас с ума сходил от тревоги. Он бы точно стал сопротивляться, а значит, ему бы крепко досталось. А так при любом раскладе пострадаешь только ты один. — Во рту пересохло, и он с трудом сглотнул, ненавидя сам себя за этот прагматизм, порождение медицинской практики и военного опыта. — А теперь думай. Как бы он поступил? Что бы попытался сделать?

_Найти способ выбраться отсюда, разумеется._

Последняя фраза прозвучала донельзя похоже на Шерлока, раздосадованного его недогадливостью, и неожиданно подбодрила гораздо сильнее, чем можно было бы предполагать, но Джон не стал об этом задумываться. Кривясь от боли, он расправил плечи и вновь огляделся в попытке убедиться, что ничего не упустил.

Единственный выход из морозильника — через дверь. Он мрачно уставился на массивные крепкие петли, ржавеющие заклепки, которые вряд ли поддадутся любому силовому воздействию с его стороны, гладкий металл без малейшего намека на местоположение замка, и выругался, осознав, что даже ручка расположена снаружи. Сколько ни сверли ее взглядом, делу это не поможет. 

— И что теперь? — спросил он себя, жалея, что руки связаны и не выйдет стереть с лица липкую кровь или хотя бы обхватить ладонями гудящую голову. В подобные ситуации он, к собственному сожалению, попадал с завидной регулярностью, но нынешние похитители, увы, оказались отнюдь не глупы и явно знали, что делают. 

Он нахмурился, когда в мозгу всплыло еще одно воспоминание — Баз, говорящий, что Джон нужен им живым, как приманка. Скорее всего, хоть вероятность и не очень велика, с убийством похитители повременят. Уже что-то. К тому же, можно надеяться, что особо сильно измываться над ним ублюдки не будут — побоятся переусердствовать. Может быть, получится этим как-то воспользоваться.

В голове ясно и отчетливо прозвучали слова Шерлока, что в любом плане самое слабое звено — люди.

_Если все остальное тщетно, остается только ждать, пока твой противник совершит ошибку. Рано или поздно это случится. Он переоценит свои возможности, недооценит твои. Чем дальше, тем уверенней и расслабленней он будет чувствовать себя, и в итоге что-то упустит. И тогда настанет твой час._

Тогда Джон впервые с возвращения Шерлока задумался, что же тот пережил за долгие месяцы своих скитаний. Впервые при мысли о времени, проведенном врозь, внутри шевельнулась не злость, а сочувствие и тревога.

За сказанным явно стоял собственный опыт; хотелось спросить, что с ним произошло, с чем пришлось столкнуться, через что пройти… Но Джон лишь стиснул зубы и отвернулся.

И теперь жалел об этом, понимая, что решение промолчать могло стать одной из многих ошибок, что в итоге привели их к нынешнему положению дел. Быть может именно его упорное стремление делать вид, что ему все равно, и вбило окончательный клин в их пошатнувшуюся дружбу? 

Сжав губы, Джон попытался выбросить эти мысли из головы. Позже еще будет возможность все обдумать и все обсудить, но сначала нужно выбраться отсюда. 

Медленно двигаясь вдоль стены, он добрался до угла рядом с дверью и встал так, чтобы его не было видно с порога. Вряд ли от неожиданной атаки будет большой толк при текущих раскладах — связанные руки и несколько противников, — но попытаться стоит. 

В голове один за другим выстраивались безрассудные и отчаянные планы, чей шанс на осуществление едва ли был выше, чем у привидевшегося во сне. Неизвестно, сколько времени он простоял, настороженно прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи и заставляя себя полностью сосредоточиться на настоящем, потому что иначе мысли тут же возвращались к Шерлоку, а сейчас он не мог позволить себе подобной роскоши. 

Наконец за дверью раздались шаги. Джон поднял голову, щуря усталые глаза, и весь обратился в слух: двое, идут спокойно и уверенно, как люди, которые знают, что им нечего бояться. 

Ноги напряглись, разбитые губы засаднило, когда он, сам того не замечая, широко ухмыльнулся. Списали его со счетов? Рановато. 

Гулко лязгнул замок, и дверь приоткрылась буквально на несколько дюймов — ему не собирались давать ни малейшего шанса на побег. 

Все тело кипело готовностью и бушевавшей внутри яростью вперемешку с адреналином, но в следующую же секунду чаша весов качнулась в другую сторону.

В слабом свете тускло блеснуло дуло надежно сжимаемого умелой рукой пистолета. Тип и марку Джон определить не мог, но это не имело значения: он моментально поставил крест на всей идее. Если броситься прямо сейчас, ему просто пустят пулю в лоб. Лучше дождаться, пока похитители уверятся, что он не представляет угрозы, и немного расслабятся, а затем попытаться завладеть оружием. 

План слабый и непродуманный, но другого у него не было. Он сгорбился, всем своим видом демонстрируя покорность, но взгляд опускать не стал: глупо, к тому же требовалось понять, что собой представляют противники. 

Первым внутрь с пистолетом в руке шагнул рыжеволосый. Карие глаза внимательно обежали помещение и остановились на Джоне; не отрывая взгляда, громила взял его на прицел и замер, поджидая напарника. Джон очень рассчитывал, что им окажется главарь, Баз — тот, похоже, постоянно держал в уме главную цель похищения и не имел склонности к бессмысленной жестокости, — но вторым зашел ублюдок, сломавший ему руку. 

Митчелл. Всплывшее в памяти имя не несло никакой полезной информации. То, что действительно играло роль, без труда читалось в его лице, начиная с издевательской ухмылки и закачивая пересекавшим щеку шрамом. При виде синяков на челюсти внутри шевельнулось удовлетворение, которое, впрочем, тут же угасло, сменившись нарастающим нехорошим предчувствием, когда он разглядел, что Митчелл держал в руках: два массивных браслета, соединенных цепью. 

— Что, крысеныш, забился в уголок — думаешь, спрятался? — издевательски протянул тот, зафиксировав замок и почти полностью прикрыв дверь. Хриплый голос выдавал в нем заядлого курильщика, и в воздухе поплыл тяжелый табачный дух. — А я-то думал, что нам достался крепкий орешек, — пихнул он локтем напарника, который, однако, никак не отреагировал, и Митчелл ощерился в откровенно злобном оскале. — Немного же тебе надо, чтобы растерять весь свой гонор.

Сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, Джон бросил короткий взгляд на пистолет и спросил.

— Что вам от меня нужно? 

Тело его могло казаться сломленным, но голос был тверд, а произносимые разбитыми губами слова звучали спокойно и четко, наполненные уверенностью, которой на самом деле Джон не испытывал, но стремился донести до своих противников: не стоит рассчитывать, что он сдался. 

Это возымело желаемый эффект. В глазах рыжего мелькнуло сомнение: ему хватало мозгов понять, что перед ним отнюдь не трясущийся от страха пленник. А вот Митчелл лишь пренебрежительно фыркнул и шагнул ближе. 

— Пару снимков, чтобы заставить твоего красавчика помчаться, сломя голову, по следу, что мы для него организовали, — сказал он и рассмеялся, заметив мелькнувшую на лице Джона надежду. — Не раскатывай губы. Вряд ли вы вообще теперь свидитесь. Он будет считать, что летит тебе на выручку, а окажется на газовом заводе, его там как раз с нетерпением поджидают, — пожав плечами, Митчелл наморщил нос в издевательском подобии радостного изумления и поднес два пальца к виску. — И все. Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс. А потом наступит твоя очередь. — Он смерил Джона взглядом. — Не сразу, кончено. Сначала я от души поразвлекусь за твой счет. 

— Иди на хер, — выплюнул Джон, вжимаясь спиной в стену и лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что дальше. 

Митчелл в ответ только заржал и, звякнув цепью, повернулся к подельнику.

— Слыхал, Нейт? Похоже, до него пока не дошло, кто здесь главный. — Ухмылка его исчезла, взгляд сделался колючим и злым, а на лице появилась жестокая гримаса. — Надо это поправить. А не станет слушаться — пристрели. 

Тот молча кивнул все с тем же безразличным видом, и как бы ни хотелось Джону увидеть хоть слабую дрожь сжимавшей оружие руки, Нейт по-прежнему целился в него с профессиональным хладнокровием. Оставалось только надеяться, что предположение, что он пока нужен им живым, имеет под собой реальные основания, но направленный в голову пистолет вселял определенные сомнения. 

— Лицом к стене, — приказал Митчелл, щелкнув пружинным ножом. Джон подчинился, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. — Нужен хороший кадр, и мы его получим, но для этого нужно сковать тебе руки спереди. — Лезвие прижалось к шее, рассекая кожу — пока в качестве предупреждения. — Сказал бы я тебе, что лучше без глупостей, но знаешь что? Давай. Я тебя с удовольствием разукрашу. — Притиснув Джона к стене, он с намеком дернул бедрами и прошептал на ухо: — Только дай мне повод. 

Джон сглотнул и прикусил губу, стараясь не вдыхать отвратительную смесь запахов пота и табака, и усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться, демонстрируя покорность, лишь бы ничем не выдать своих намерений. Только не спешить. Плевать на угрозы, плевать на пистолет: если он дернется хоть секундой раньше, чем следует, все пойдет прахом. 

Разрезая пластик, Митчелл не особо осторожничал и несколько раз задел ножом кожу, довольно хмыкая каждому невольному стону. Борясь с подкатившей к горлу тошнотой, Джон с колотящимся сердцем отсчитывал секунды. Вот сейчас… 

Стяжки исчезли с запястий, и в тот же миг Джон рывком выбросил перед собой здоровую руку, отталкиваясь от стены, и врезался спиной в Митчелла. Упиваясь ощущением собственной власти над жертвой, тот упустил из виду, что оказался живым щитом. Он рухнул на пол с яростным воплем, и Джон, гоня прочь все мысли о направленном на него пистолете, торопливо откатился в сторону. 

Раздался выстрел. Пуля, никого не задев, чиркнула по металлу, высекая искры, и Джон, не теряя времени, с размаху впечатал подошву в колено Нейта, одновременно схватив его за щиколотку и с силой дернув на себя. Сустав хрустнул, и противник с воем рухнул на пол. Ударом ноги Джон вышиб из его руки пистолет и ухмыльнулся, когда тот с грохотом отлетел в сторону. 

Митчелл пытался подняться, хватая его за свитер окровавленными руками и выкрикивая угрозы, но пока еще был слишком дезориентирован и оглушен. Раздумывать некогда. Дверь не заперта. Если удастся справиться с этими двумя, останется только Баз, и такой расклад его вполне бы устроил. Нужно лишь добраться до пистолета. 

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Оружие было одно, претендентов — трое. Нейт уже поднимался, держась за пострадавшую ногу, а Митчелл не давал Джону встать, пытаясь подмять под себя, безжалостно нанося удары в самые болезненные и пострадавшие участки и стискивая сломанное запястье. У Джона потемнело в глазах от тычка коленом в ребра, он почувствовал, что его хватают за волосы, но прежде чем Митчелл успел развить свое преимущество, Джон вывернулся и изо всей силы врезал кулаком по ненавистной физиономии.

Митчелл заорал, зажимая сломанный нос, по подбородку его, поблескивая, текла кровь, но времени насладиться этой небольшой победой не было. Превозмогая боль, Джон рванулся вперед в попытке раньше Нейта добраться до пистолета.

На одну краткую, упоительную секунду показалось, что удача на его стороне. Пальцы коснулись прохладного металла, отталкивая чужие руки. Противник был сильнее и досталось ему меньше, но отчаяние придало Джону решимости. Он брыкался, кусался, царапал ногтями лицо, стремясь дотянуться до глаз. 

Но, увы, все было напрасно. Подвела сломанная рука. Слабая, бесполезная — ни ударить, ни толком удержать пистолет. Тот выскользнул из влажной, испачканной кровью ладони, и в следующий миг Нейт уже прижимал Джона к полу, наставив на него отвоеванное оружие и держа палец на спусковом крючке. 

Тяжелое, шумное дыхание, словно океанский прибой, разносилось по комнате. Пряча у груди поврежденную руку, Джон старался унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Наружу рвались мольбы о пощаде, но он лишь покрепче стиснул зубы. Не доставит он им такого удовольствия. Даже если они решат покончить с ним прямо сейчас. 

— С-сука, — прошипел Митчелл, сплевывая кровь, и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. — Мой нос! 

Джон равнодушно дернул плечом. Поделом ублюдку. Кроме разбитого лица тот обзавелся неглубоким порезом — отталкиваясь от стены, Джон отчасти опасался, что нож войдет ему в спину, но вместо этого лезвие скользнуло по животу Митчелла. Не смертельно, но все же при мысли, что не он один сейчас мучается от боли, внутри шевельнулось удовлетворение. 

— В расход его? — спросил Нейт. 

На лице Митчелла мелькнуло искушение согласиться, расквитавшись немедленно с упрямым пленником, но спустя пару секунд, показавшихся Джону вечностью, он покачал головой и нагнулся, подбирая с пола кандалы. 

— Нет. Только проследи, чтобы больше ничего не выкинул. 

Джон зашипел, когда в ободранную кожу виска вжалось дуло пистолета. Мысли бестолково метались в голове, перепрыгивая с идеи на идею, но не находя никакого реального выхода. Дернется — и ему тут же вышибут мозги. Шанс был, но сил на реализацию у него не хватило. Теперь остается только ждать и надеяться, что в какой-то момент подвернется еще одна возможность. 

Толстые, похожие на сардельки пальцы, схватили за запястье и защелкнули толстый браслет, а затем Митчелл рванул сломанную руку, насмешливым взглядом встретив вырвавшийся сквозь стиснутые зубы вскрик. 

— Это еще не больно, — пообещал он, сильнее дергая пострадавшую конечность и застегивая второй браслет. Длина цепи, соединявшей наручники, составляла дюймов восемь, что, теоретически, позволяло воспользоваться ею в качестве удавки, но не успел Джон даже задуматься об этом, как на него хищно уставился пистолет, сменивший владельца.

— Руки над головой, — скомандовал Митчелл, многозначительно поводя оружием из стороны в сторону. Боль огнем пронеслась по нервам, когда Джон подчинился, уже понимая, что будет дальше; он проследил за взглядом бандита в направлении потолка, и слова вырвались сами собой: 

— Не проще пристрелить сразу? Подвесите — и через час у вас на руках будет труп. 

— Задохнешься под весом собственного тела, — равнодушно подтвердил Нейт без малейших угрызений совести на лице. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, он что-то потянул; один из крюков с грохотом соскользнул ниже, а Нейт, указав на него, так же безразлично продолжил: — Сдохнешь, когда мы сочтем нужным. Не раньше.

Джон отшатнулся, но наставленный на него пистолет лишал смысла все попытки сопротивляться. Ребра заныли, когда его приподняли, набрасывая цепь кандалов на крюк. 

Стоило Нейту выпустить его и шагнуть назад, как тело взорвалось агонизирующей болью. Она вгрызалась в ребра, раскаленным прутом ввинчивалась в руку, от нее мутилось в голове, и за стуком крови в ушах почти не слышен был звук, с которым его ботинки лихорадочно скребли по полу. Задыхаясь и хрипя, Джон отчаянно пытался найти опору пока, наконец, не получилось встать, опираясь на носки. Руку по-прежнему жгло как огнем, но в таком положении отвечающие за дыхание мышцы могли хоть как-то функционировать. 

И очень жаль, промелькнула горькая мысль. Здорово было бы сейчас отключиться просто этим ублюдкам назло. 

— Улыбочку, — глумливо произнес Митчелл.

По глазам, отражаясь от металлических стен, ударила слепящая вспышка.

— Пошел в задницу, — прошипел Джон, дрожа от напряжения и чувствуя, как его бросает то в жар, то в холод. 

— Не все сразу, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся тот. Джон скривился, а Митчелл продолжил: — Отдохни пока. Оглянуться не успеешь, как я вернусь. 

Повернувшись к двери, он пропустил своего подельника вперед, а сам замер на пороге. Задумчиво прикоснувшись к порезу на животе, а потом к носу, он посмотрел на испачканные кровью пальцы и перевел взгляд на Джона.

От неожиданного выстрела зазвенело в ушах, но гораздо хуже была вспышка острой боли. Заорав, Джон дернулся, выгибаясь всем телом, будто на дыбе, задыхаясь и матерясь, и чувствуя, как из глаз невольно брызнули слезы. 

— Не люблю быть должным, — пояснил Митчелл, опустив пистолет и с довольным видом глядя на расползающееся по джинсам алое пятно. — Царапина — так, в качестве аванса. И не волнуйся, — он пошарил за косяком, что-то нащупывая на стене. Мгновение спустя воздух заполнил низкий гул, и затылок обдало затхлым стылым воздухом. — На холоде кровь быстро остановится. 

Джон прошипел ему вслед какое-то ругательство, но мерзавец лишь расхохотался и захлопнул дверь. Заскрежетал замок, запечатывая его в морозильнике, словно в склепе, но звук это не был обещанием вечного покоя. Человек — существо крайне живучее, и, практически теряя сознание от невыносимой боли, Джон понимал, что это — только верхушка айсберга. 

Конечно, раны требовали обработки и медицинского вмешательства, но ни одна из них, даже след пули, прошившей правое бедро, не являлась смертельной. Последствия удара по голове оценить было несколько сложнее, но признаков, что мозг серьезно пострадал, не наблюдалось. По крайней мере, пока. 

Сейчас непосредственную угрозу его жизни представляли две вещи: гибель от удушья из-за положения собственного тела, затруднявшего дыхание, и быстрое понижение температуры в морозильнике, ведущее к переохлаждению. И то и другое обещало медленную мучительную смерть, и, заталкивая поглубже панику, Джон постарался собраться с мыслями.

Нужно было как-то спуститься. К сожалению, Нейт подвесил его с таким расчетом, что он физически не мог еще сильнее подняться на цыпочки и снять цепь. Быть может, если подтянуться и дернуть, удастся ее стряхнуть или вырвать сам крюк из крепления? Не лучший вариант, но что делать? 

Дрожа от напряжения, Джон подтянул колени к груди, стараясь по максимуму перенести вес на здоровую руку. Бесполезно. У него попросту не осталось сил. Впервые в жизни он понял, почему попавшее в капкан животное отгрызает лапу в стремлении вырваться на свободу. Перелом перечеркивал все шансы на спасение. 

С глухим стоном он снова опустил ноги, качая головой и со свистом втягивая воздух. Ему не выбраться. Список доступных ему возможностей подошел к концу, а скоро точно так же подойдет к концу и его жизнь. 

Сквозь гул вентиляторов, гонящих внутрь ледяной воздух, Джон едва расслышал собственные слова, хриплое, почти молитвенное, обращение, но не к Богу, а к тому единственному человеку, в которого он верил даже сейчас, несмотря ни на что.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок, — горло перехватило, он сглотнул и прошептал:

— Найди меня.


	4. Chapter 4

В кабинете Лестрейда стоял знакомый запах дешевого кофе и сигаретного дыма. Три полупустых кружки с остатками давно холодного пойла рядом с клавиатурой явно наливались лишь для того, чтобы вскоре оказаться отставленными в сторону ради решения более насущных вопросов. Шерлок даже не стал задумываться, что это говорит о душевном состоянии инспектора, а просто отодвинул их и уселся за компьютер. Пистолет Джона за поясом брюк напомнил о своем присутствии, но Шерлок, не задерживаясь на этом ощущении, принялся за работу.

Пароль нельзя было назвать особо изобретательным, и несколько минут спустя он уже загружал приложение, используемое полицией для отслеживания сигнала GPS: не такое продвинутое, как используемое Майкрофтом или установленное Шерлоком на своем, ныне разбитом, лэптопе, но, по крайней мере, к нему легко было получить доступ, и он надеялся без проблем узнать требуемую информацию.

Кровь с бешеной скоростью неслась по венам, бросая то в жар, то в холод. Пальцы тряслись мелкой дрожью, вызванной переизбытком адреналина. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Драгоценные минуты потеряны, пока он стоял в том переулке, глядя со все возрастающим ужасом на фотографию избитого и окровавленного Джона на экране телефона.

Похитители воспользовались мобильным Джона, вероятно, отчасти ради собственной безопасности, но наверняка еще и для того, чтобы окончательно подтвердить личность человека, находящегося в их руках. Желание показать свое преимущество: он у нас, а не с тобой. Но, возможно, эта прихоть окажется фатальным просчетом с их стороны.

Они уже продемонстрировали недостаточное внимание к деталям. Погром на Бейкер-стрит выглядел достоверно только на первый взгляд. Достаточно чуть-чуть присмотреться, и мозг тут же начал отмечать нестыковки. Чтобы подобная подтасовка данных могла обмануть кого-либо, кроме Андерсона, требовались навыки и тщательное продумывание: в кажущемся хаосе обязательно должна прослеживаться логика. В этом их визитеры не преуспели, и отсюда следовал очевидный вывод: стоящие за всем этим отнюдь не глупы, но не более того. 

Скорее всего, они отключили сигнал GPS на телефоне Джона, но догадались ли они проверить аппарат на предмет дополнительных закладок?

Шерлок собственноручно установил там эту микросхему. Ему потребовалось на это не больше часа, но в итоге он получил возможность в любое мгновение определить местонахождение Джона: совершенно разумная предосторожность, если учесть, как часто они оказываются вдалеке друг от друга благодаря личностям, не испытывающим в их отношении добрых намерений. Такое же устройство было и на прежнем телефоне Джона, но за время отсутствия Шерлока он сменил аппарат, так что пришлось повторить процедуру.

Он пошел на это не сразу, раздумывая, а не будет ли считаться чрезмерным подобное вмешательство. У Джона теперь была Мэри и жизнь вне пределов влияния Шерлока. Следует ли ему устанавливать контроль за перемещениями человека, который вряд ли благосклонно отреагирует на это? 

Но подобные мысли недолго удерживали его. Мориарти мертв и похоронен, пепел его сети развеян по ветру, но угроза по-прежнему существует. И как бы сильно Джон ни отдалился, как много миль или лет ни разделяли бы их, он всегда будет в опасности из-за времени, проведенного рядом с Шерлоком. А раз так, то он предпринял единственный логичный шаг. Джон может возмущаться до посинения, но если небольшое дополнение к телефону позволит Шерлоку вовремя отыскать его и спасти, то он не собирается жалеть о своем решении. 

Быстро стуча по клавишам, он ввел требуемые параметры и, прищурившись, с колотящимся сердцем уставился на экран. Он не был верующим человеком и не склонен был обращаться с просьбами к высшим силам, но это не удержало единственную сорвавшуюся с губ мольбу.

— Ну же, найди его. Пожалуйста.

Попытка отследить сигнал маячка GPS, установленного на аппарате производителем, ни к чему не привела, подтверждая подозрения о наличии у похитителей зачатков интеллекта — достаточных, чтобы избавиться от самых очевидных подсказок, которые могли бы выдать их местонахождение. Он едва приступил к вводу данных, необходимых, чтобы поймать сигнал установленного им устройства, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась, впуская внутрь инспектора и его не менее раздраженную подчиненную. 

— Эй! — в протестующем восклицании Лестрейда было куда больше усталости, чем возмущения. Уголком глаза Шерлок видел, как тот на мгновение закрыл ладонями лицо, а потом провел пальцами вниз, словно пытаясь стереть усталость, и упер кулаки в бедра. — Шерлок, какого черта! Ты что здесь делаешь? Дверь была заперта, а компьютер запаролен.

Шерлок бросил в его сторону недоверчивый взгляд: неужели тот всерьез считает, что любые защитные системы Ярда представляют для него сложность в плане их преодоления? 

— Вы нашли мальчика?

— Ищем, — резко и коротко ответила Донован. — И обнаружили несколько зацепок — кстати, без твоей помощи. — В ее тоне сквозило обвинение, как будто она считала, что он намеренно затягивает расследование.

— Хорошо. — Шерлок нахмурился, ожидая, пока спутники выстроятся в требуемую конфигурацию, и прижал пальцы к наливавшемуся болью виску. Он не заметил, как Лестрейд шагнул ближе и уставился на экран, пытаясь понять, чем он занят.

— Ты хочешь отследить его по GPS? — поинтересовался он, и Шерлок ощутил, что к инспектору за его спиной присоединилась Донован.

— У Николаса нет ни телефона, ни имплантированного чипа, что удивительно, учитывая паранойю его мамаши. Но даже если бы они были, любой похититель сообразит провести обыск на предмет наличия подобных устройств и избавится от них. — Не отрывая взгляд от компьютера, он активировал экран своего мобильного и продемонстрировал собеседникам присланную фотографию. 

— Боже правый, — выдохнул Лестрейд, забирая у Шерлока аппарат. — Джон. Что с ним случилось? Где он?

— Если бы я знал, думаешь, я сидел бы сейчас здесь? — холодно ответил Шерлок и на секунду поднял глаза, отметив, как побледнел инспектор и как обеспокоенно поджала губы Донован. Возможно, ему следовало помягче сообщить им эту новость — по крайней мере, Лестрейду, считавшему Джона другом, — но у него не было времени на соблюдение светских любезностей.

— Джона схватили в одном из переулков неподалеку от Бейкер-стрит. Нашу квартиру перевернули вверх дном в стремлении — неудачном, разумеется — отвлечь меня от его поисков. — Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя исходящие от собеседников замешательство и шок. — Эта фотография прислана с телефона Джона. Я пытаюсь определить его местонахождение.

После непродолжительного молчания Лестрейд заговорил, и в его нетвердых словах звучала логика человека, привычного к кризисным ситуациям. 

— Мы подключим к этому Диммока. Или кого-то другого, кто раньше уже работал с тобой. Будь у меня на руках любое другое дело, я бы передал его и сам взялся за это, но похищение… 

— Содействие Ярда мне не требуется.

Повисла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь отдаленными шумами в остальной части здания. 

— Ты в своем уме? — наконец возмущенно поинтересовалась Донован; в голосе ее звучало неприкрытое отвращение. — Этот человек, твой друг, оказался в бог знает какой передряге, и ты отказываешься от помощи? 

— На данном этапе следование протоколу только затормозит любые полезные шаги, — огрызнулся Шерлок и уставился на нее, сжав челюсти. Он понятия не имел, что читалось на его лице, но и сержант, и Лестрейд склонили головы и отвели глаза. — Джон не располагает временем на наши действия согласно инструкции. К тому же я привлек Майкрофта. А вы сосредоточьтесь на поисках Николаса. — Если кто-то из них и обратил внимание, что он назвал мальчика по имени, то комментариев не последовало. 

— Ладно. — Донован посмотрела на Лестрейда и пожала плечами, а потом вновь повернулась к Шерлоку. — Как знаешь. — И, указав на экран, добавила. — Он что-то обнаружил, но… — Хватило секунды, чтобы понять причины ее промедления. Используемое Ярдом оборудование было достаточно точным, но сейчас маячок указывал на один из основных рукавов Темзы.

— Может быть, они выкинули мобильный после отправки фотографии? — предположил Лестрейд, наклоняясь вперед и изучая карту. — В этом месте нет моста или чего-то подобного. Сигнал идет в режиме реального времени?

— Да, но передатчик не будет работать на дне реки. — Глаза Шерлока скользили вдоль берегов в поисках доков, исследуя и отметая одну возможность за другой. — Возможно, они используют лодку или яхту, но крайне маловероятно, что Джон там, поскольку он лежит на цементном полу. Теоретически они могли сделать фотографию, а отправить ее позже из другого места, но тогда сигнал должен перемещаться, а он неподвижен. 

Он забрал у Лестрейда телефон и набрал номер Майкрофта, признавая поражение. Брат ответил на первом же гудке, и Шерлок, не обеспокоившись приветствием, зачитал координаты. 

— Проверь, что там. Сигнал идет не с середины фарватера, но, возможно, мы имеем дело с сидящим на мели судном.

— Что ты ожидаешь найти? 

Шерлок прикрыл глаза и, чувствуя растекающуюся внутри горечь, озвучил наиболее логичный вывод.

— Устройство GPS, что я установил на телефоне Джона. Думаю, оно было обнаружено, извлечено и подключено к источнику питания с целью направить меня по ложному пути. Однако то, где оно оставлено, может дать нам некоторую подсказку.

Майкрофт хмыкнул в знак подтверждения, и Шерлок представил, как он взмахом руки отсылает подчиненных. Разумеется, это в несколько упрощенном виде рисовало, как именно брат управляет находящимися в его распоряжении ресурсами, но невозможно было отрицать, что Майкрофт справится с поставленной задачей гораздо быстрее, чем мог бы Скотланд-Ярд.

— Два автомобиля, отвечающих требуемым критериям, выехали с Корнуолл Террас в обозначенный тобой промежуток времени. Один — все тщательно проверено — настоящий фургон для доставки грузов. А вот второй был угнан и позднее брошен рядом с Литтлбрукской электростанцией. — Голос Майкрофта зазвучал тверже. — Внутри он подозрительно чист. Мы не смогли обнаружить ничего за исключением незначительных образцов крови. 

— Джона?

— Да.

Шерлок почувствовал, как стиснуло грудь, и, подавив неприятные ощущения, поднялся на ноги, схватил маркер и направился к повешенной на стене специально для этих целей карте Лондона. Он принялся отмечать все имеющие отношение к делу места, стремясь проследить закономерность, пока Майкрофт продолжал говорить.

— Фургон украли прошлой ночью со строительной площадки. Находившиеся в кузове инструменты — весьма дорогостоящие — выгрузили и оставили на месте.

— Им требовалось исключительно транспортное средство. Где именно его угнали?

— Твикенхэм-роад.

Шерлок сделал пометку на карте и склонил голову, пытаясь выстроить единую цепочку. 

— Грузовик, использованный при похищении Джона, был украден с улицы, располагающейся не далее четверти мили от места, откуда забрали мальчика. А потом автомобиль бросили недалеко от Гринхита, который и так уже попал в наше поле зрения в связи с этим расследованием, — произнес он вслух, информируя одновременно и Лестрейда с Донован, и Майкрофта. 

Слова его произвели желаемый эффект, выдернув из беспомощного оцепенения стоящих за спиной полицейских. Донован выбежала из комнаты и минуту спустя вернулась, запыхавшись, с рулоном прозрачного пластика под мышкой. На блестящей поверхности ряд кругов отмечали здания и улицы, имеющие отношение к исчезновению Николаса. Когда она закрепила пленку на карте, стало очевидно, что все точки расположены в одном районе.

— Тогда следует, что два этих преступления связаны между собой. — По линии до него донесся сочувственный вздох. — Джона похитили, чтобы отвлечь тебя от поисков ребенка, приложив немалые усилия в попытке направить тебя по ложному следу. Но, кажется, они тебя недооценили.

Шерлок моргнул, различив в голосе Майкрофта едва уловимые гордые нотки. 

— Весьма распространенная ошибка, — ответил он, потирая лоб. — Позвони, как только подтвердишь мои подозрения относительно датчика GPS. Поскольку оба расследования взаимосвязаны, логично предположить, что если мы найдем Джона, то найдем и мальчика и наоборот. А я пока посмотрю, получится ли сузить зону нашего интереса исходя из того, что успела обнаружить полиция. 

— Хорошо. Но, Шерлок, — с особой настойчивостью продолжил Майкрофт, — эти люди демонстрируют достаточно сложный и комплексный подход. Не повторяй той же ошибки, что они допустили в отношении тебя. Не отказывай им в профессионализме. Цена может оказаться для тебя слишком высокой. 

— Я знаю, что на кону, Майкрофт. Займись своей работой, а я буду делать свою. — Не говоря больше ни слова, он отключился, положил телефон на стол и оглядел кабинет, который за время его разговора, похоже, превратили в оперативный штаб — все поверхности были завалены папками и коробками со всякой всячиной. Донован с руками, полными бумаг, протиснулась в дверь, захлопнув ее за собой толчком ноги, и положила на пол последнюю пачку документов.

— Итак, мы ищем одновременно и Джона, и мальчика — Николаса Миллера. Это может быть всего лишь стечение обстоятельств, но все же не следует игнорировать подобные совпадения. — Она указала на карту. 

— Совершенно верно. И мы можем смело предположить, что ребенок еще жив. Тело легко перевезти или спрятать, похитители могут перемещаться с места на место и постоянно оказываться на шаг впереди, но у нас нет никаких свидетельств подобной активности. Пленник — совсем другое дело. Мальчика, как и Джона, видимо, держат взаперти и под охраной. И тот, кто это сделал, похитил Джона, как только стало известно о моем участии в расследовании, в надежде отвлечь мое внимание от поисков ребенка. 

— В том числе, используя подложные улики, — добавил Лестрейд. — Погром в квартире и никуда не ведущий сигнал GPS. Но откуда мы знаем, что из этого подлинное? Что, если подстроено абсолютно все?

— У них не было времени на такую точную работу. — Шерлок протянул руку к одной из папок. — На настоящем месте преступления улики уничтожены с максимально возможной тщательностью. Мы не смогли обнаружить почти ничего в доме ребенка, и фургон, в котором перевозили Джона, был старательно вычищен. То же самое проделано в переулке, где его схватили: следы борьбы затерты ногами. — Он быстро пробежал глазами текст, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на написанном, и добавил, — а там, где они пытаются увести нас в сторону, нам оставляют переизбыток данных, среди которых практически нет ничего полезного. У вас есть подозреваемые? 

Лестрейд и Донован обменялись многозначительными взглядами. У них явно были некоторые идеи, но не хватало информации, чтобы подвести под них доказательства. 

— Ты сказал, что это должен быть кто-то близкий к семье, так? — спросил инспектор и оперся бедром на стол, потирая челюсть. — Дело в том, что мы проверили и не нашли ничего очевидного. Деловые знакомые… 

— Чем занимаются Миллеры? — поинтересовался Шерлок, изучая фотографии с места преступления и стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую деталь. Донован ответила:

— Перевозка грузов. Все принадлежит жене — Саманте Миллер. Она отнюдь не глупая дамочка из высшего общества. Настоящая бизнесвумен, всего добилась сама, находится на пороге сотни Форбса. Деньги для них не проблема.

— Это не исключает жажду наживы в качестве мотива преступления. — Он задумался, пытаясь припомнить все, что успел заметить во время краткого общения с матерью Николаса и ее супругом. — Судя по безупречно выглядящему обручальному кольцу, она недавно вышла замуж — за мужчину намного моложе себя. В Ричмонд они переехали максимум месяц назад — в мусорном контейнере полно упаковочного материала и коробок.

— Такое впечатление, что она решила начать новую жизнь, — Донован приподняла бровь, на лице ее застыло несколько болезненное выражение. — Может быть, ребенок просто не вписывался в ее планы?

— Думаешь, она это сделала? — скептически поинтересовался Лестрейд. Сержант пожала плечами.

— Мы сталкивались с таким уже не один раз. 

— Нет, это не она. Даже если допустить, что она смогла убедительно изобразить истерику в моем присутствии, ее дом говорит сам за себя. Никакие картины и прочие декоративные элементы еще не распакованы — за исключением фотографий ее сына, которые буквально повсюду. Его комната полностью обставлена и там есть все, что только ему может понадобиться или же захотеться. Николас занимает первую строчку в списке ее приоритетов. — Шерлок постучал пальцем по фотографии мужа. — А такое поведение редко встречает понимание со стороны новоиспеченного супруга.

Он протянул папку Лестрейду, и тот, перечитав, суммировал те немногие данные, что им удалось собрать. 

— Пол Миллер. Но мы не обнаружили в отношении него ничего подозрительного, ни судимостей, ни чего-либо в этом роде. Работал в банковской сфере, но отошел от дел до того, как рынок акций рухнул. Женился пару лет спустя. 

Шерлок задумался; в памяти всплыл блеск дорогих часов, бриллиантовая булавка для галстука, но обручального кольца не было. Разумеется, существует множество причин, почему на пальце мужчины нет этого символа супружества, однако Пол не занимался трудовой деятельностью, где подобное украшение могло привести к травме: никакой работы, связанной со станками или оборудованием, да и вообще вряд ли он что-то делает своими руками. Он с явным удовольствием носил символы своего благосостояния, однако не стремился демонстрировать свой семейный статус. 

— Проверьте, каково состояние его финансов, — сказал Шерлок и кивнул в ответ на слова Лестрейда, что этим уже занимаются. — У него дорогостоящие аксессуары, а костюм сшит на заказ, но рукава уже слегка обтрепались, что свидетельствует о проблемах с деньгами или о наличии иного крупного источника расходов.

— И что? Его жена богата, — заметила Донован. — Он просто может воспользоваться ее наличностью.

— Возможно, он считает, что должен содержать себя сам, а не обращаться за помощью к супруге. А в наше время не стеснены в средствах только либо наследники крупных состояний, либо обладатели острого делового чутья, как Саманта Миллер.

Шерлок поднес к губам сложенные ладони. 

— Полагаю, вы обнаружите, что все банковские счета — на ее имя, за исключением, может быть, одного, предназначенного на текущие расходы по хозяйству, и там наверняка минимум денег. Поднимите брачный контракт и проверьте, кто получит выгоду в случае ее смерти. Подозреваю, что мужу ничего не достанется, по крайней мере, пока жив сын. — Он пожал плечами, подчеркивая, насколько легко выстроить последующую цепочку. — Уберите главное, что есть сейчас в ее жизни, и она или сломается под грузом потери, или переключит поток своего внимания — и эмоционального, и финансового — на мужа.

Слова его были встречены молчанием, и, подняв голову, Шерлок увидел, что и сержант, и инспектор смотрят на него с выражением неприкрытого ужаса на лицах. 

— В чем дело? Или эта гипотеза кажется вам слишком неправдоподобной?

— Хотелось бы мне верить, что ты ошибаешься, — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Звучит логично, но надо быть абсолютно бесчеловечным, чтобы задумать подобное.

Донован скривила губы. 

— Рыбак рыбака, как говорится. — Она махнула рукой в направлении Шерлока. — Не похоже, чтобы он обременял себя чувствами, верно?

— Стоп, — рявкнул Лестрейд до того, как Шерлок успел хоть что-то сказать. — Я не желаю выслушивать подобное, Салли. Проверь всю жизнь Пола Миллера и посмотри, сможем ли мы обнаружить факты, подтверждающие данную теорию. Господь свидетель, нам необходимы реальные зацепки и…

Дальнейшая его речь была прервана ворвавшимся в офис Андерсоном, который, торопясь и путаясь в словах, принялся рассказывать. 

— Один из патрулей обнаружил машину похитителей, брошенную на Стэнхоуп-роуд в Сванскомб. Я только что вернулся оттуда с предварительного осмотра. — Руки его дрожали, заставляя шуршать зажатые в них бумаги. — На полу фургона, а также на брошенных веревках обнаружено небольшое количество человеческой крови. Сейчас проводится анализ ДНК, но мы нашли детский ботинок, похоже, он слетел с ноги, когда ребенка вытаскивали наружу. Третий размер, такой же, как у похищенного мальчика. 

— Номера проверили? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.

— Да. Фургон числится за главным складом компании Миллер в Айслворте. Это близко к месту их проживания. Заявлений об угоне не поступало. Мы пытаемся обнаружить образцы ДНК на руле — пока безуспешно, но вся машина пропахла сиренью.

— У матери духи с ароматом сирени. Рядом с телевизором стоял флакон. Я обратила внимание, когда она потянулась за салфетками, — коротко сообщила Донован, с ухмылкой взглянув на Шерлока. — Похоже, я была права. Мальчик не вписывается в ее нынешние представления о счастливой жизни. 

— Тогда почему он до сих пор жив? Зачем похищать его, не проще ли подстроить несчастный случай? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, закатывая глаза и вздернув руки. — Вы видите то, что вам хотят показать. Несложно раздобыть кровь и оставить ее на месте преступления. Зато рулевое колесо наверняка было тщательно вытерто, и вы не найдете ни отпечатков, ни биологического материала. А духи очень просто распылить внутри салона в попытке увести расследование в сторону. Если бы она и в самом деле вела эту машину, то на подголовнике должен был сохраниться запах ее шампуня, впрочем, как и ее собственный.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил еще жестче. 

— Однако даже если она регулярно пользовалась данным автомобилем, это еще ничего не доказывает. Подумайте сами: если матери необходимо куда-то отвезти Николаса, то с какой стати его потребовалось связать? Ей-то зачем применять силу? Их отношения кажутся весьма доверительными. Да если бы она захотела, то без труда отвела бы его к волку в пасть. — Он покачал головой и задумчиво провел языком по зубам.

— Но ты сам говорил, что мальчика похитил кто-то, кого он знал! — раздраженно вздохнула Донован. 

— Вот именно. Кто-то, кому не потребовалось бы связывать ребенка. А значит, фургон вместе с веревками, пятнами крови и ароматом материнских духов — фальшивка. Николаса в нем не было. Спорить готов, что обнаруженный вами ботинок не надевался уже долгое время; его специально вытащили из гардероба, чтобы еще больше запутать следствие или усложнить картину. Когда мальчика уводили, он шел добровольно, и отнюдь не к этому автомобилю.

— Но все это ничего нам не дает! — Лестрейд в отчаянии взмахнул руками в знак поражения, и Шерлок, словно змея, резко развернулся к нему.

— Это говорит нам, где НЕ следует искать. Самый лучший способ выстроить убедительную ложь — основать ее на правде. Вот что делают наши преступники. Все обнаруженные вами в большом количестве улики сфабрикованы, но они, вероятно, на расстоянии вытянутой руки от произошедшего на самом деле. И все, что от вас требуется, — выяснить, как данные соотносятся между собой. Если я прав, и мать не имеет к этому никакого отношения, то, возможно, кто-то пытается подставить ее. И я считаю, что за всем этим стоит муж. А остальные наняты им для выполнения грязной работы. Если приложите усилия, то обязательно обнаружите доказательства.

Его прервал писк телефона Андерсона, а мгновение спустя на столе загудел его собственный аппарат. Подняв его, Шерлок ощутил, как внутри разливается холод, а по коже побежали мурашки: новое сообщение с номера Джона.

Как бы хотелось ему проигнорировать смс, закрыть глаза, спрятать голову под подушку и притвориться, что ничего этого не происходит. Не желал он стоять здесь, в безопасности полицейской штаб-квартиры, когда Джон неизвестно где, истерзанный и истекающий кровью по его вине. И в равной степени не было у него желания видеть цифровое подтверждение нанесенных другу увечий, о которых посчитали нужным сообщить его похитители.

С усилием сглотнув и едва обращая внимание на Андерсона, бубнившего, что исследование рулевого колеса не принесло никаких результатов, а на сиденье водителя следы духов незначительны, Шерлок дрожащим пальцем прикоснулся к экрану и открыл короткое сообщение, под которым начала загружаться картинка.

**«Поторопись».**

Но слово это не проникло вглубь его сознания, слишком поглощенного изображением, все детали которого, едва будучи отмеченными глазами, тут же проваливались в бездонную пропасть непонимания. Умом он знал, что это Джон, но все его существо отказывалось видеть друга в подобном состоянии.

В течение нескольких секунд в голове была звенящая пустота, разум категорически не желал формулировать даже самые простые выводы. Но ступор был недолгим. Осознание обрушилось, словно цунами, и он с трудом заставил себя сохранять внешнее спокойствие, пытаясь извлечь все возможное из представленных ему фактов.

Слишком большая часть его внимания сосредоточилась на Джоне: напряжение его тела, глубокие линии на лице, свидетельствующие об испытываемой боли, то, как он подвешен на спускающемся откуда-то сверху крюке. Носки его ботинок едва касались пола, куртки не было, на светлом свитере красовался свежий отпечаток окровавленной ладони. Кто-то схватился за него в ходе драки, но кратковременная вспышка гордости, что Джон не сдался без борьбы, тут же растаяла перед лицом его итогового поражения.

Джона явно избивали уже не раз: часть пятен крови выглядели засохшими и порыжевшими, в то время как другие блестели ярко-красным. В вытянутых над головой руках отсутствовала симметрия, что предполагало вывих плеча или же сломанные кости. На боку заметен след ботинка, а значит, под одеждой, как минимум, соответствующий синяк, если не что-то похуже. Судя по рассеченной и припухшей коже на висках можно почти с однозначной уверенностью констатировать сотрясение мозга. Каждое из этих повреждений заслуживало сочувствия, но все вместе? 

Шерлок отвернулся и зажмурил глаза, пытаясь отгородиться и от полученной информации и от собственного воображения. Каждый взгляд только загонял глубже в грудь острейший кол беспощадных эмоций, и поднимавшаяся паника лишала его способности мыслить.

Полученные Джоном травмы ему не безразличны, но они не помогут отыскать его. И каждое мгновение, что он проводит, поддавшись чувствам, означало для того еще одну минуту в руках своих мучителей. Ему нужно проанализировать фотографию и постараться увидеть не только боль и страдания своего друга, но малейшие детали, что помогут сузить поле поисков. 

Ему пришлось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы вновь взглянуть на снимок, и даже тогда логика являла собой лишь тонкую пленку на бездонном колодце ужаса. Каждый новый факт падал внутрь, словно камешек, от которого по поверхности шли круги, и Шерлок с трудом сохранял здравый смысл.

Большую часть кадра занимал Джон, но за его спиной можно было различить небольшие фрагменты помещения. Освещение предполагало стены из отражающего материала, вероятнее всего — металл; крюк, на котором он висел, — острый и прочный, предназначенный выдерживать значительный вес. Бетонный пол, крошащийся, весь в выбоинах… 

Что еще? Что еще?

Глаза его бегали из стороны в сторону в отчаянном стремлении обнаружить истинные факты, но снова и снова возвращались к истерзанному телу Джона: линия челюсти, очерк осунувшейся щеки… бесполезная информация, и все же он не мог абстрагироваться от всего этого.

Неожиданно сознание зацепилось за нечто, выбивающееся из общей тональности фотографии. Вот оно, среди палитры коричневого, серого и жутких всплесков красного — намек на болезненно зеленый и ядовито-голубой. Размытый, не в фокусе, но все же достаточно, чтобы в мозгу вспыхнула догадка. Похитители считали, что он будет видеть Джона и ничего больше. Им и в голову не пришло, что он примется изучать стену за плечом друга. Да и почему это должно было их волновать? Вряд ли они догадывались, какую именно подсказку он сможет извлечь. 

Чувствуя, как в груди разгорается надежда, он поднял голову и, взглянув на Лестрейда, обернулся к карте. 

— Миллеры занимаются перевозкой грузов. Чего именно?

Первой на его вопрос ответила Донован, и в голосе ее не было привычной резкости и насмешливости. 

— Все подряд. Что потребуется. Начинали с продуктов питания, а потом расширили ассортимент. Ты… — она замолкла, провела языком по губам, и они на пару с Андерсоном недоуменно уставились на Шерлока, словно он был неведомой зверушкой в зоопарке.

Лестрейд нерешительно сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку. 

— Может, присядешь? — спросил он. — Шерлок, черт возьми, на тебе лица нет.

Он пренебрежительно отмахнулся, чувствуя, как разум заработал на всех оборотах, увязывая в единое целое все детали. С бешено колотящимся сердцем он бросился к компьютеру, вызвал на экран последние данные со спутника и, изучая их, начал говорить.

— Саманта Миллер работает в этом бизнесе уже долгие годы, и ее компания имеет в своем распоряжении значительное имущество. Наверняка ряд площадей были «заморожены» из-за экономического спада. — Он машинально потер руки, пока мысли неслись вперед с неудержимой скоростью. — Бетонный пол на снимках с Джоном истертый и в выбоинах, помещение выглядит давно не ремонтировавшимся, но в приемлемом состоянии. А разве можно найти более успешный способ подставить жену, чем воспользоваться пустым зданием, зарегистрированным на ее имя? 

— Да это описание подходит любому складу в городе, — встрял Андерсон, — и причем тут Джон? Я думал, мы ищем ребенка.

— Найдем одного, найдем и второго. — Шерлок склонил набок голову и протянул телефон. — Фотография… неприятная, — рассеянно предупредил он, мысленно отгораживаясь от свиста втянутого сквозь зубы воздуха и слабого вздоха ужаса, вырвавшихся у Лестрейда. — Крюки подобного типа, металлические стены, пол, крошащийся от постоянных перепадов температуры — это морозильник. Голубой хладагент, текущий по стене, подтверждает данное предположение. — Он облизнул губы, обдумывая имеющуюся информацию. — Такая вентиляционная система в обязательном порядке имеет внешние блоки, которые выглядят весьма характерно. 

— И что, ты попытаешься обнаружить их на картах Гугла? — напряженным голосом поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Потребуются часы. Не уверен, что Джон столько продержится.

Легкие отказывались работать, как положено, воздуху не хватало, и Шерлок выдохнул с раздраженным шипением. 

— Простой метод исключения. Вентиляционные шахты расположены позади Джона. Морозильником не пользовались уже долгое время, сквозь отдушину успели прорасти растения. Для того чтобы подобное произошло, воздухозаборники — а именно их я пытаюсь обнаружить — должны смотреть на юг или юго-запад, откуда чаще всего дует ветер. 

И он указал на карте четыре наиболее вероятных места. 

— Точно идентифицировать, к какой разновидности принадлежит мох на снимке, невозможно, но он однозначно должен быть устойчив к химикатам и недостатку освещения. Очень немногие из имеющихся в Великобритании видов удовлетворяют этому критерию, и все они произрастают в строго ограниченных ареалах, что позволяет сузить зону поисков. В принципе, споры могут разноситься на значительное расстояние, но их концентрация была крайне высока в том образце почвы, что я обнаружил в Ричмонде. Если сложить это с остальной имеющейся у нас информацией…

Он увеличил на экране группу из трех складских строений, стоящих на берегу Темзы на полпути между Стоуном и Гринхитом, выглядевших заброшенными даже на фотографии со спутника. По телу волной прокатилось напряжение, и он с шумом выдохнул, когда взгляд отметил то из них, что располагалось посередине, с легко различимыми характерными воздухозаборниками. 

— Здесь они держат Джона.

— Стой! — Рука Лестрейда уперлась в грудь Шерлока, не давая ему броситься прочь из кабинета. — Даже если ты прав, а, Бог свидетель, я надеюсь, что это так, тебе нельзя отправляться туда в одиночку!

— Значит, позвони Майкрофту и сообщи ему, куда я еду. А вам следует обыскать два других склада. Вряд ли мальчик и Джон находятся в одном месте, но то, что где-то поблизости друг от друга — наверняка. 

— И что привело тебя к такому выводу? — поинтересовался Андерсон, взмахнув рукой. — Все эти разглагольствования о хладагенте и мхе… Это всего лишь твои домыслы. 

— Это лучше, чем ничего! — рявкнул Шерлок и, покачав головой, попытался объяснить. — Тот, кто схватил Джона, украл и мальчика — мы однозначно имеем дело с одним организатором и, вероятно, одними и теми же похитителями. Чтобы справиться с Джоном, потребовалось как минимум три человека, и с их стороны было бы глупостью не приставить к нему хотя бы двух охранников, если не больше. — Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу; все тело зудело от потребности действовать.

— Но Джон — взрослый мужчина, а с мальчиком, если вдруг он решит сопротивляться, теоретически справиться гораздо проще. Если предположить, что преступная группа не очень многочисленна, то размещение Джона и Николаса слишком далеко друг от друга приведет к рассредоточению сил, заставляя похитителей постоянно перемещаться от одного к другому. — Он указал на карту. — Ребенок будет в одном из зданий поблизости, однозначно в этом же самом комплексе. Найдите его, и как можно скорее, иначе потеряете любое преимущество, что дает элемент неожиданности.

— Но…

Шерлок оттолкнул руку Лестрейда и шагнул к выходу, бросив на прощанье: 

— Вам требовалась зацепка — я ее предоставил. Так воспользуйтесь ею!

Полицейские так или иначе обнаружат мальчика. В сердце Шерлока не оставалось места для беспокойства о его благополучии. Все его существо было сосредоточено на желании как можно скорее добраться до Джона, грудь переполняла отчаянная, болезненная необходимость побыстрее доставить его домой, в безопасность.

Каждая утекающая секунда ощущалась физически, ложась тяжелым грузом на плечи и тисками сжимая ребра. Призвав такси, он бросился через дорогу, игнорируя трафик, забрался внутрь и торопливо выпалил адрес. В голове, словно в калейдоскопе, одна идея сменяла другую в сумасшедшем вальсе, рассыпаясь и вновь складываясь в причудливый разноцветный узор, а за поясом ощущался надежный вес пистолета.

Майкрофт может подключиться потом, разбираясь, как обычно, с последствиями, но спасение Джона — целиком и полностью его задача.

Друг оказался в руках преступников из-за него, и он сам собирается отвоевать его обратно.


	5. Chapter 5

От проникающего до костей холода его сотрясала крупная дрожь, превращая короткие рваные вдохи, от которых лишь сильнее ныли поврежденные ребра, в бессмысленную морзянку. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с ухода его похитителей; изо рта вырывались облачка пара, конечности потихоньку стали утрачивать чувствительность, и только незатихающая боль от ран давала сознанию мрачную возможность сосредоточиться. Его неумолимо клонило в сон, голова то и дело падала вперед, и, хотя Джон понимал, что, заснув, рискует не проснуться вовсе, сопротивляться настойчивому зову благословенного забытья становилось все сложней. 

Скрипнула открываемая дверь, он дернулся и, приоткрыв не заплывший глаз, зло уставился в направлении входа, стараясь не застонать от облегчения, когда проникший внутрь теплый воздух коснулся лица. Гул вентиляторов за спиной стал ниже, а потом и вовсе прекратился. 

— Ну надо же, — хмуро пробормотал Митчелл. — Не отрубился. А я уж думал, придется тебя будить. 

Джон издал хриплый безрадостный смешок, ничуть не сомневаясь, что методы побудки Митчелла вряд ли доставили бы ему удовольствие. Подняв голову, он попытался сфокусироваться на своих тюремщиках, краем сознания отметив, что оба как следует утеплились. Митчелл стискивал пистолет побелевшими пальцами, но куда больше внимание Джона привлекла кружка в руках второго бандита. 

Нейт приблизился к нему с равнодушным лицом человека, исполняющего рутинную работу, как будто ему каждый день приходилось общаться с подвешенным к крюку пленником. 

— Пей давай, — приказал он, прижав емкость к губам Джона и наклонив ее вперед, чтобы горячая жидкость коснулась кожи. 

Вряд ли температура содержимого была выше температуры тела, но сейчас, насильно влитое в рот, оно показалось едва ли не кипятком. Он боялся, что его опять попытаются чем-то накачать, но судя по вкусу это была простая вода, слегка отдававшая кровью, наверняка его собственной. 

Но не успел Джон с жадностью припасть к кружке, как Нейт убрал ее и, поставив на пол, стянул перчатки, чтобы ощупать его пальцы.

— Обморожения нет. — Уверенность, с какой были произнесены эти слова, пугала, наводя на мысль, что ему регулярно приходилось поступать так со своими жертвами, и он прекрасно знает, когда остановиться, чтобы не нанести необратимых повреждений. — Ступни — другое дело, но он обут и в носках, да и кровь в подобном положении приливает к ногам, так что с ними, скорее всего, тоже все в порядке. Дать отогреться пару минут, и снова можно включать. 

Изогнув губы в жестокой усмешке, Митчелл шагнул внутрь, грохоча ботинками по полу. Джон не мог отвести глаз от двери за его спиной, оставшейся на этот раз распахнутой в призрачном обещании свободы.

— Значит можно и развлечься, а то я уже заскучал. — Дулом пистолета Митчелл повернул к себе голову Джона, слишком выдохшегося и истерзанного болью в затекших мышцах, чтобы сопротивляться хотя бы для вида. — Тем более что твой красавчик не желает следовать предложенному ему плану.

Шерлок. Чувствуя, как бьется пульс под прижатым к щеке ледяным металлом, Джон вскинул на бандита торжествующий взгляд и ухмыльнулся. 

— Я же сказал, что он не придет. Вы выбрали не ту приманку.

Голова дернулась в сторону от сильного удара, отозвавшегося эхом во всем теле. 

— Захлопни пасть, — отрезал Митчелл и с отвращением стер кровь с пистолета. — Шлепнем мы его сегодня или завтра, твое благородство его все равно не спасет, — усмехнувшись, он подмигнул своему подельнику. — Рано или поздно мы до него доберемся. Как думаешь, он расстроится, узнав, что ты помер? Может, правду говорят, что он и в самом деле бессердечный ублюдок? Ты-то, похоже, в этом не сомневаешься, раз веришь, что он за тобой не явится. 

— Я с-сам виноват, — запинаясь, ответил Джон. Язык заплетался, но ложью от этого сказанное не становилось. 

— Никак голубки поссорились? — Протянул Митчелл, и Джону отчаянно захотелось вторично расквасить ему нос. — Что, в постели он оказался бревно бревном? 

Джон выставил подбородок и зло оскалился. 

— Понятия не имею.

— О как! — тот качнулся с пятки на мысок и сунул свободную руку в карман. — Так он все-таки фригидный, и ты ему без надобности! А вот у тебя все на лбу написано, какое фото в газетах ни глянь. Писали, что ты, вроде, жениться собирался. Помню, я еще посочувствовал твоей невесте, ведь тебе-то явно на всех, кроме него, плевать.

Джон прикрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от всего вокруг и сосредоточиться. Должна быть какая-то причина, что с ним сейчас ведут эти разговоры, пытаясь задеть посильнее. Впервые под привычной напускной бравадой его похитителей проглядывала неуверенность. Едва уловимая, заметная лишь в том, как нервно и напряженно они держались.

— Наконец-то и до вас дошло, что он не появится, — прошептал Джон, чувствуя, как из горла рвется истерический смешок. Сердце болезненно сжалось, но одновременно его охватило странное спокойствие: Шерлок не бросился на выручку, а значит — он в безопасности, вдали от этого изверга и его зловещих намерений. — Столько стараний и все зря, — он шмыгнул носом, смаргивая ледяную влагу с ресниц. — И все потому, что вы ошиблись с наживкой. 

Из груди вырвался вопль, когда Нейт с размаху впечатал кулак в его ребра. По телу как будто пронесся электрический разряд, колени против воли на мгновение подтянулись к груди, а потом тело обессилено обвисло. Как сквозь вату слышались ругательства Митчелла, но он не обращал на них внимания, слишком поглощенный болью, не имеющей ничего общего с издевательствами его похитителей.

Причиной агонии, стискивавшей грудь и мучительным узлом скручивавшей внутренности, был Шерлок.

Цепляться за ощущение покинутости и окончательности разрыва отдавало мазохизмом, но Джон предпочитал сосредоточиться на страданиях души, чем позволить сломить себя жестокими ударами, что наносили его мучители. Те старательно целились по уже поврежденным местам, безошибочно попадая по сломанным костям, ранам и ссадинам; до слуха доносились оскорбления и угрозы, но Джон упрямо молчал, глядя перед собой тусклыми глазами и стараясь максимально отрешиться от происходящего. 

— К черту! — взорвался Митчелл, напоследок ткнув пальцем в простреленное бедро, и отошел. — У нас, между прочим, все расписано. Еще час, а там, явится твой Холмс или нет, ты будешь лежать с пулей в башке. — Нашарив за косяком выключатель, он вновь запустил вентиляторы, ухмыльнувшись болезненному стону. — Наслаждайся последними мгновениями.

Хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо, но во рту пересохло, и Джон мог лишь бессильно смотреть бандитам вслед, чувствуя, как его тюрьму снова заполняет холод. 

Кровь отливала от только-только отогревшихся пальцев, они снова начали неметь. Тело все больше наливалось тяжестью, и Джон слабо закашлялся. Господи, еще немного, и у него попросту не останется сил дышать. Его положение — руки вытянуты над головой, ноги едва касаются пола — не позволяло сделать нормальный вдох, и ему ни разу не удалось набрать в грудь достаточно воздуха. 

Он по-прежнему стоял на цыпочках, но утратившие чувствительность пальцы были не способны передать сознанию сигнал о твердой поверхности под ними, создавая странное впечатление невесомости. Единственным якорем оставалась боль, сделавшаяся ярче и сильней после недавних издевательств, но как долго еще сможет она удерживать его в реальности, прежде чем он вновь начнет соскальзывать в беспамятство? 

Час. Еще час, и его убьют. Странно, но эта мысль ничуть не трогала. Он прекрасно знал, как велика воля человека к жизни, он сталкивался с этим в Афганистане каждый день, он испытал это чувство сам — _Боже, пожалуйста, дай мне жить,_ — но теперь вместо него была пустота. В крови не гудел адреналин, не было неожиданного всплеска сил в отчаянном стремлении освободиться. Остался только стук собственного пульса в ушах и ледяной воздух вокруг. 

Шерлок не придет, а самому ему не выбраться. Так какой смысл бороться с неизбежным? 

Мир подернулся мутной пеленой, будто кто-то расфокусировал объектив. Время ползло вперед, пронизанное безотчетным ужасом и мерзким равнодушием. Он был отвратителен сам себе: одна за другой истекают последние минуты жизни, и ему совершенно наплевать. Когда дверь снова распахнулась, он уже окончательно смирился с судьбой, желая лишь, чтобы его прикончили быстро и без лишних измывательств.

Но даже этого, похоже, ему не суждено.

— Ну что, пришла пора прощаться? — Митчелл пожал плечами и повел рукой, как бы демонстрируя отсутствие Шерлока. — Видимо, ему и правда на тебя начхать. — Пистолет дернулся в руке, когда неумолимо щелкнул снятый предохранитель. Джон невольно напрягся и зажмурился. Поднявшиеся изнутри паника и отрицание затопили рассудок, ноги против воли заскребли по полу, заглушая любые звуки, что стремились и никак не могли вырваться из пересохшего, распухшего горла. 

Подумать только! Из всех возможных способов умереть в итоге ему достался этот — пристрелят как попавшего в ловушку зверя, избавляясь от бесполезного балласта. 

— Как думаешь, он сильно огорчится? — Заставив себя открыть глаза, Джон увидел в руке Митчелла свой телефон, поднятый для очередного фото. Стоявший в углу Нейт поморщился от вспышки, усиленной блестящей обшивкой. — Когда узнает, КАК ты сдох? Дадим ему возможность увидеть тебя в последний раз, пусть и не лично. 

Осклабившись, он нажал кнопку отправки. Секундой позже усмешка сбежала с его лица, он развернул плечи и направил на Джона пистолет, целясь точно между глаз. Сам того не желая, Джон дернулся в бесплодной попытке уклониться, а Митчелл хмыкнул с нескрываемым удовольствием, наслаждаясь его страхом. 

— Не переживай, так или иначе, Холмс вскоре к тебе присоединится. Уж я это обеспечу. 

Неожиданно раздался слабый, но ясно различимый сигнал входящего сообщения.

Его тюремщики коротко переглянулись, Митчелл бросил озадаченный взгляд на мобильник и пожал плечами.

— Это не он, я выключил звук. 

— И не мой, — ответил Нейт, выуживая из карманов пару телефонов, — и не твой тоже. 

В груди вспыхнула надежда, жгучая, пьянящая, чтобы тут же угаснуть под напором леденящего ужаса. Две эмоции схлестнулись, голову повело, и Джон задергал скованными руками. Митчелл задумчиво прищурился, набрал номер толстыми, как сосиски, пальцами и, держа аппарат на вытянутой ладони, застыл, напряженно прислушиваясь. 

Секунду спустя вдали раздался такой знакомый рингтон. Шерлок. 

— Смотри-ка, все-таки явился за тобой, — прошипел Митчелл. Оглянувшись, он передал пистолет Нейту. — Давай, тащи его сюда. Доктор Ватсон так терпеливо ждал спасения, нечестно будет лишать их возможности попрощаться. — Он провел языком по губам и нахмурился. — Давай, осторожней. Ублюдок должен был броситься в Стоун, на газовый завод, а явился сюда. Мозги у него варят лучше, чем мы думали. 

С трудом набрав в грудь воздуха, Джон попытался крикнуть как можно громче:

— Шерлок, берегись! У него пи… 

Ладонь Митчелла зажала рот, не дав закончить, но это уже не играло роли. Его слова, резонируя, эхом отразились от металлических стен. Зарычав и дергаясь в оковах так, что огнем жгло плечи, Джон изо всей силы вцепился зубами в подставленную руку. 

Не обращая внимания на резкий металлический привкус крови на языке, он пнул своего противника по лодыжке. Отчаянная борьба изгнала прочь остатки былой апатии. Несмотря на все жестокие слова и поступки, Шерлок все же пришел за ним. 

И этого было достаточно, чтобы вернуть ему волю к жизни. 

Заорав, Митчелл отдернул руку. От удара по голове зазвенело в ушах, но Джон отмахнулся от этого ощущения, внимательно следя за противником, пока тот пытался отдышаться. Он ожидал очередного удара, но его мучитель шагнул назад, набрал номер и поднес телефон к уху. 

Митчелла явно трясло, но не от ярости, а от страха. Он побледнел, кровь из прокушенной ладони капала на пол, однако бандит словно забыл об этом ранении, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в ожидании ответа. 

Пару секунд спустя он дернулся и принялся ходить взад-вперед, нервно тараторя:

— Холмс здесь. Этого в плане не было. Что нам тепе… Баз? Баз?! — опустив аппарат, он уставился на экран непонимающим взглядом, а затем грязно выругался. 

Поток брани оборвал раздавшийся выстрел, за которым тут же последовал второй. Джон забыл, как дышать, гадая, какой мог выпасть расклад. Стрелял Шерлок? Нейт? Оба разом? Чья пуля нашла свою цель? Нахмурившись, он напряг слух, стремясь уловить хоть малейший намек, что же произошло за толстыми стенами. Митчелл замер, склонив голову набок и прислушиваясь. 

— Смотри, не убегай, — наконец произнес он, ухмыльнувшись собственной жестокой шутке, и, мягко ступая, двинулся к выходу, извлекая из кармана нож. Джон успел разглядеть тусклый блеск стального лезвия, а затем дверь захлопнулась, и он вновь остался один. 

— Шерлок! — выкрикнул он хрипло. Некому было заткнуть ему рот, и Джон в отчаянии вновь и вновь повторял его имя, дергаясь в попытках стряхнуть кандалы с крюка, но те лишь отзывались металлическим скрежетом. 

Услышав еще один выстрел, он застыл, натужно дыша. Хотелось завопить, заорать во все горло, но в глотку словно натолкали битого стекла, голос срывался на каждом слове, и ответом на все вопросы стала зыбкая тишина. Подавившись воздухом, Джон опустил голову, крепко прикусив губу. 

Оставалось лишь ждать, кто за ним явится. 

Грохот замка заставил вздрогнуть. Джон уставился на дверь, сердце заколотилось быстрей, все тело обожгло предвкушением, несмотря на ворочавшийся внутри свинцовый страх. Так или иначе, ему осталось провести в этих стенах совсем немного. Либо он свободен, либо ему пустят пулю в лоб, и все закончится. 

Металлическое полотно распахнулось, открывая глазам бледное лицо, растрепанные волосы и длинное черное пальто. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, Джон не спутал бы этот силуэт ни с чьим другим.

— Шерлок. 

Облегчение затопило с головой, яркое, чистое; с губ срывались сбивчивые слова благодарности. А Шерлок, внимательно оглядев помещение и убедившись в отсутствии угроз, опустил пистолет и бросился к нему, весь воплощенная сила и ловкость. Он положил оружие на пол, а затем горячие ладони осторожно, избегая поврежденных мест, скользнули по лицу Джона, прежде чем потянуться к кандалам.

— Джон, — голос его звенел невысказанными эмоциями, шокирующими в своей простоте, прежде чем Шерлок смог взять себя в руки. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я приподниму тебя, но цепь с крюка тебе придется снять самому. Справишься? — Он говорил ровным тоном, и Джон уцепился за его уверенность и спокойствие, как за спасательный круг. Он успел только слабо кивнуть, как сильные руки обхватили его — вокруг бедер, не за ребра, неужели Шерлок с одного взгляда вычислил его повреждения? — отрывая от земли. 

Воздух хлынул в измученные легкие. Джон даже не представлял, насколько его не хватало, и теперь, казалось, все тело кричало, жадно пытаясь насытиться тем, в чем ему так долго было отказано. 

Лишь несколько торопливых, захлебывающихся вдохов спустя он вспомнил, что нужно сделать. Непослушные пальцы соскальзывали, но в итоге ему удалось стянуть цепь с импровизированной дыбы. 

Он опустил руки, и из пересохшего горла против воли вырвался полукрик-полустон. Затекшие мышцы задергало от потока возвращающейся крови. Тихо выругавшись, Шерлок осторожно поставил его на ноги, но колени подкосились, не в силах удержать дрожащее тело, а рана на бедре немедленно вспыхнула болью. 

И только мгновенная реакция друга, тут же обхватившего за талию, не дала рухнуть на пол. Шепча что-то успокаивающее, Шерлок подхватил «Зиг-зауер» и практически выволок Джона наружу, в благословенно горячий воздух. 

Он помог ему сесть рядом с дверью и опереться спиной на стену, а сам опустился рядом на корточки. Руки осторожно скользнули вдоль тела, изучая повреждения, и в серебристых глазах полыхнула жгучая ярость.

— Что болит сильнее всего? — Шерлок ощупывал треснувшие ребра легчайшим, будто дуновение ветра, прикосновением. — Джон? 

Длинные пальцы коснулись подбородка, заставив поднять голову и посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза. Джону хватило всего одного взгляда на это лицо, чтобы почувствовать себя полнейшим дураком. Как можно было даже на миг предположить, что Шерлоку на него плевать? 

Сквозь ясно читавшуюся в знакомых чертах тревогу проступала беспощадная злость, направленная на тех, кто посмел причинить Джону подобные страдания. Шерлок даже не пытался скрывать бушевавшие внутри эмоции. Он выглядел изможденным: рот подрагивает от беспокойства, на лбу залегла глубокая складка, под глазами темные круги, волосы в беспорядке, словно он не один час пробегал сквозь них пальцами в напряженном раздумье. Теперь Джон увидел разбитые губы и сочащуюся кровью ссадину над бровью.

— Тебе тоже досталось, — хрипло произнес он, проводя пальцами по острой скуле. Внезапная мысль заставила отдернуть руку и с ужасом торопливо ощупать грудь друга. — Я слышал, выстрелы. Господи, ты не ранен? — Глаза отметили ссаженные костяшки и несколько синяков, но пулевых отверстий вроде бы не было.

Шерлок накрыл его ладонь своей и коротко сжал.

— Нет. Тебе досталось гораздо сильнее. 

От руки его исходило благословенное тепло, и Джон, дрожа, как в лихорадке, невольно наклонился вперед и обмяк, привалившись к Шерлоку. 

— Ты все-таки пришел, — прошептал он. 

Тот осторожно, как величайшую драгоценность, обхватил пальцами его затылок.

— Идиот, — буркнул Шерлок, но слово прозвучало ласково из-за переполнявших голос эмоций. — Разве могло быть по-другому? 

Шерлок прижался щекой к его голове, на мгновение заключая в теплый кокон шерстяного пальто. Джон ощутил на своих волосах легчайшее, будто пером, прикосновение, но не успел он разобраться, что это было, как друг чуть отстранился и уткнулся лбом в его лоб. 

И Джон вдруг понял, что он не единственный, кого трясет. Но если его самого бил крупный озноб, то Шерлок весь мелко вибрировал, как натянутая до предела струна. Джон чувствовал, как подрагивают узкие плечи, словно отзываясь на страдания его собственного тела. Это медленно отступал, забирая с собой колоссальное напряжение, пережитый другом страх. За него.

— Нам нужно идти, — пробормотал Шерлок, помогая ему подняться на ноги. — С теми двумя я разобрался, но где-то еще должен быть третий. 

— Баз, — хрипло подсказал Джон, цепляясь за его пальто, чтобы не упасть. — Он был в переулке, но больше я его не видел. — Все тело болело и казалось налитым свинцом, ноги не желали слушаться, он сделал неловкий шаг, и Шерлок тут же крепче перехватил его за талию, взяв свободной рукой за левое запястье. 

— Эта цела? — уточнил он и, дождавшись кивка, перекинул руку через шею. — Сможешь прижать вторую к телу, чтобы не дай бог ничего ею не зацепить?

— М-гм, — буркнул Джон. Он мог бы сообразить и сам, но разум отказывался подчиняться, мир вокруг плыл, и Шерлок казался единственным, что есть настоящего. Джон покорно брел, куда направляли, шипя и ругаясь сквозь зубы, когда от очередного неуклюжего движения напоминали о себе сломанные ребра, и слушал тихий, подбадривающий голос. 

— Еще немного. Я бы не заставлял тебя идти, но нельзя оставлять тех двоих без присмотра. 

— Чтобы не сбежали? — выдавил Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Чтобы кровью не захлебнулись. — От вида мрачного торжества на его лице по спине прокатилась совершенно несвоевременная жаркая волна. Даже боль на миг притупилась, но облегчение быстро угасло, только вымотав его в итоге еще сильнее. 

— Так они живы? — задумавшись, он наморщил нос, пытаясь удержать нить разговора, и тут же засаднила содранная кожа. 

Шерлок кивнул и осторожно выглянул за угол, проверяя, что там их никто не поджидает.

— Стрельба была необходима, чтобы выманить обоих. Опасность заставила их полагаться на инстинкты, сделав предсказуемыми. Сейчас оба без сознания, без оружия и заперты вон там, — он указал на дверь очередного морозильника. — Выживут, к сожалению. Садись, а я проверю, как долго нам дожидаться скорой.

Джон даже не собирался спорить. Он с трудом опустился рядом с набитым бог знает чем контейнером, привалился к нему спиной и вздрогнул, когда сверху, зашуршав, легло теплое пальто, от которого исходил знакомый, успокаивающий запах. 

Шерлок вложил что-то в его ладонь, Джон заморгал, почувствовав привычную, обнадеживающую тяжесть своего «Зиг-зауера», с усилием сомкнул непослушные пальцы на теплой после рук друга рукояти и положил указательный на спусковой крючок, черпая уверенность в его знакомых очертаниях. 

— На всякий случай, — пояснил Шерлок, вытаскивая из-за пояса еще один пистолет, тот самый, который недавно смотрел Джону в лоб. — Митчелл и Нейт никуда не денутся, но Баз, про которого ты говорил, пока на свободе. 

— Вероятно, есть как минимум еще один, — Джон вздохнул, когда Шерлок глянул на него, подняв брови. — А может и нет. Я не… — он оборвал себя, понимая, что с трудом соображает из-за страшной усталости. — Тебя хотели заманить куда-то. Вроде, на газовый завод в Стоуне, если я правильно помню. Я так понял, что тебя там кто-то поджидал, чтобы прикончить. 

Шерлок хмыкнул с равнодушным видом, как будто мысль о готовившемся на него покушении не стоила внимания. 

— Сообщник. Ничего удивительного. Я попрошу проверить завод. Подожди. 

Он отошел к противоположной стене, выудил из-за груды ящиков свой телефон, и в мозгу Джона забрезжило понимание. Он еще удивился, когда услышал звонок, ведь обычно детектив держал аппарат на беззвучном режиме, чтобы не выдать себя ненароком во время расследования. Наконец до него дошло, что все это была тщательно спланированная ловушка. 

Шерлок принялся набирать номер, а Джон не мог отвести взгляд от его лица, подсвеченного экраном. Поднеся телефон к уху, тот уже раскрыл рот, готовясь сказать что-то, но абонент его успел первым, и по какой-то причине услышанное заставило Шерлока скривиться.

— Теперь уже поздно, Майкрофт. Джону нужен врач. И пусть твои подчиненные доставят похитителей в Ярд, а заодно проверят газовый завод в Стоуне. Скорее всего, был еще один соучастник. Лестрейд нашел ребенка? 

Повисла короткая пауза. Джон насторожился, силясь прочесть ответ в чертах детектива. Ссадина на лбу Шерлока вновь закровоточила, губы поджались, уверенные и четкие движения исчезли, став резкими и нервными, когда он, развернувшись, направился обратно к Джону.

— То есть как «пропал»? 

Джон потянул его за рукав, вопросительно вскинув голову, но Шерлок даже не посмотрел на него. Побледнев, как полотно, он пристально изучал глазами темные углы и закоулки склада.

Раздался негромкий лязг, как будто кто-то споткнулся о металлический лом. Джон напрягся, а Шерлок тут же сбросил звонок, убрал телефон в карман и проверил магазин пистолета. 

— Что стряслось? — прошептал Джон. — Что-то с Николасом? Или… 

— Оставайся здесь, — приказал Шерлок вместо ответа и отмахнулся от протестующего возгласа. — Я сейчас вернусь. 

— Стой! — прошипел Джон, пытаясь подняться. Ноги немилосердно дрожали, в голове бухал отбойный молоток, но черта с два он будет тихонько сидеть в уголке, предоставив Шерлоку в одиночку разбираться с угрозой. — Шерлок, стой! 

— Я бы на вашем месте послушался, доктор Ватсон. Вид у вас неважный. 

Чувствуя, как внутри вскипает паника, а сердце колотится где-то в горле, Джон развернулся в направлении голоса, привалился к контейнеру, и, борясь с накатившей тошнотой, вгляделся в полумрак. 

Баз шагнул вперед, в тусклом свете висящей под потолком лампочки лицо его прочертили причудливые тени. В правой руке он сжимал массивный пистолет, но целился не в Джона. Дуло было прижато к виску бледного мальчишки с полными ужаса и слез глазами. 

Николас. 

— Оружие на пол, мистер Холмс, и подтолкните его ко мне, — негромко произнес бандит. Никакого крика, никаких драматических угроз – они ему не требовались. Несмотря на внешность обрюзгшего бывшего спортсмена, в его облике отчетливо читались решительность и готовность идти на крайние меры. На лбу поблескивала испарина, но лицо оставалось спокойным и сосредоточенным. Лицо человека, твердо намеренного довести дело до конца. 

Шерлок, наверняка, увидел то же самое, поэтому повиновался без возражений. Металл тихо звякнул, когда он положил пистолет и выпрямился, прежде чем ногой подтолкнуть его вперед, на «нейтральную полосу» между собой и противником. 

— Держите руки на виду. Вас это тоже касается, доктор Ватсон. 

Джон облизал губы. Мысли неслись вскачь. Похоже, Баз не знает про «Зиг-зауер», его не видно под пальто. Правую руку Джон по-прежнему держал у груди, и сейчас осторожно выпростал ее наружу, молясь, чтобы его не раскусили. 

— Вторая не шевелится, — солгал он, не пытаясь сдерживать дрожь, сотрясавшую сломанную конечность. — Скажи спасибо своим громилам.

Баз закатил глаза и раздраженно дернул плечами.

— Тогда сбросьте пальто. 

Собственное хриплое дыхание отдавалось в ушах, ладонь, держащая пистолет, взмокла. Стрелять пока Джон не мог, слишком велик риск. В его нынешнем состоянии он не был уверен, что окажется быстрее База, а подвергать опасности жизнь ребенка — немыслимо. Нужно постараться как-то убрать его с линии огня. 

— Н-не могу, — скривившись от боли, он неловко поерзал, делая вид, что никак не получается стряхнуть тяжелую шерсть. 

Насупившись, Баз крепче стиснул шею Николаса, обрывая тихие всхлипывания, и подтолкнул мальчика, заставив двинуться вперед.

— Не получается? Ну что ж, придется вам помочь.

Джон метнул взгляд на Шерлока, силясь передать ему сотни мелькавших в разуме панических мыслей. Любой другой на месте детектива недоуменно уставился бы в ответ, но тот все сразу понял: как только Баз увидит пистолет, они потеряют свое единственное преимущество. Нельзя позволить этому случиться, нужно выиграть время, а значит — требуется как-то отвлечь противника. 

— Стоило твоим коллегам сообщить о моем появлении, и ты тут же примчался, — пробормотал он, высокомерно задирая подбородок и насмешливо глядя на своего оппонента. — Полагаю, я должен чувствовать себя польщенным. 

Тот пожал плечами, но не остановился. 

— Если вам угодно, мистер Холмс. Вам сейчас остается лишь радоваться любой малости — пока у вас есть такая возможность. 

Казалось, воздух все ощутимее звенел от напряжения по мере того, как шаг за шагом Баз уверенно приближался к своей цели, но сопротивлявшийся мальчик несколько замедлял его продвижение. А Шерлок все не умолкал. 

— Полагаю, мне следует восхититься твоей способностью менять планы в зависимости от обстоятельств. Похоже, ты ничуть не удивился, обнаружив меня здесь, учитывая ваши попытки направить меня на газовый завод. Увы, от этого следа за милю отдавало фальшивкой. Столько трудов, и все напрасно. Даже школьник справился бы лучше вас. 

Джон внутренне сжался, глядя на База, замершего всего в какой-то паре метров от него. Тот будто загипнотизированный смотрел на Шерлока ледяными, ничего не выражающими глазами, но ни на миллиметр не отвел пистолет от детской головы. Черт бы побрал этого ублюдка, не испытывающего, судя по всему, ни малейших угрызений совести, что на этот раз его заложником стал ребенок. 

— Готов признать, что мы вас недооценили, но ведь попытка не пытка, — пророкотал тот. — Когда вы взялись за это расследование, я просто не мог упустить такой шанс. 

Он развернулся к Шерлоку с широкой ухмылкой, угрожающе подавшись вперед. 

— Стоило только вам чудесным образом воскреснуть, как вы опять принялись везде совать свой нос. Лезете, куда не просят, усложняете людям жизнь. А тут вдруг подворачивается дельце, позволяющее одним махом убить двух зайцев, и я подумал: а почему бы нет? — Лицо бандита, по мере того, как он говорил, наливалось кровью, и Джон напрягся, чувствуя, что вот-вот настанет решающий момент. 

— Может, вы и раскусили наши уловки и не явились, куда нам требовалось, но знаете что, мистер Холмс? Сейчас-то мы с вами здесь. И это меня вполне устраивает. — Взведенный пистолет в его руке, только что упиравшийся в висок Николаса, плавно и беспощадно двинулся в другую сторону. К Шерлоку. 

Джона как будто ударило током, и сама собой вскинулась, прицеливаясь, здоровая рука. В мозгу стучало единственное слово – «нет, нет, нет»; он забыл о ребенке, забыл, что тот может оказаться на траектории полета пули, все, что имело значение — оставшиеся жалкие доли секунды. 

«Зиг-зауер» дернулся в ладони, оглушительно рявкнув, и застывший мир взорвался цветом и звуком. 

По плечу База расползалось алое пятно; он взвыл, выпустив рванувшегося от него в ужасе Николаса, и, выронив пистолет, зажал рану, согнувшись и матерясь в голос. 

А затем вдруг бросился вперед с перекошенным злобой лицом. Он попытался схватить оружие скользкой от крови рукой, но Шерлок оказался проворней. Двигаясь легко и быстро, будто в танце, он извернулся и нанес один короткий, резкий удар, полностью смяв противнику нос. 

Голова База дернулась назад, глаза закатились, и он рухнул навзничь как куль с мукой, подняв небольшое облако пыли. Воцарилась потрясенная тишина. 

Мгновение спустя Николас принялся всхлипывать, хрипло и испуганно, и Джон обессилено привалился к контейнеру, чувствуя, как тело сотрясает крупная дрожь. Вдали загрохотали шаги, как будто в здание ворвалась толпа народу, и он вновь напрягся, но слова Шерлока, обращенные к мальчику, успокоили его страхи.

— Все в порядке. Это полиция. Они отвезут тебя домой, к матери. 

Всплеск адреналина схлынул так же быстро, как возник, и Джон мог только молча смотреть на друга, который подвел Николаса ближе к нему и продолжил говорить, обращаясь уже к ним обоим. Джон не понимал, откуда в его голосе взялись эти спокойствие и надежность, но позволил себе раствориться в знакомом, родном звучании.

Николас крепко вцепился в Шерлока, он рыдал и хлюпал носом, уткнувшись в дорогую тонкую шерсть, и все время старался забиться между ними двумя, как будто стремясь спрятаться. А друг, вместо того чтобы с отвращением отшатнуться, повернулся, закрывая мальчика собой, и сказал чуть громче, чтобы его было слышно сквозь наполнивший здание шум от прибывшей полиции и людей Майкрофта:

— Все позади, ты в безопасности. — Стресс и вызов исчезли из его лица, не осталось и следа напряженной работы мысли, направленной на завершение расследования. Ссутулившись, Шерлок качнулся, прислоняясь к Джону источником благословенного тепла и, наклонив голову, встретился с ним глазами. А затем, поступившись привычкой не повторять дважды, произнес снова, на сей раз только для него одного:

— Ты в безопасности.


	6. Chapter 6

Даже в этот ранний рассветный час больница напоминала кипучий муравейник. Сквозь окно в коридоре — грязное стекло, смотревшее на неухоженный дворик, — Шерлок наблюдал, как солнце начало свое медленное восхождение по небу. Он не отходил от Джона, пока задерганный и раздраженный персонал не вынудил его покинуть кабинет, мотивируя свое требование угрозой облучения во время рентгена. Он и тогда подумывал остаться, но взгляд друга, благодарный, хотя и полный боли, заставил подчиниться. Шерлок не испытывал никаких угрызений совести, что его поведение усложняло жизнь медсестрам, но не хотел создавать Джону дополнительные трудности. 

Он опустился на пластиковый стул, заскрипевший под его весом, упер локти в колени и закрыл лицо руками. Не обращая внимания на жжение в рассеченной брови, Шерлок прерывисто выдохнул, позволяя удерживаемым до этого в узде эмоциям заполнить сознание.

Главной среди них был страх, его постоянный спутник с того самого мгновения, как он понял, что Джон исчез. Только ярость, бездонная и неукротимая, смогла на время заглушить поселившийся внутри ужас, направляя его действия в полумраке того склада. Большинству людей гнев служил плохую службу, толкая на необдуманные поступки, но Шерлок давно научился оборачивать его в свою пользу. Для него это чувство было еще одним оселком, на котором он оттачивал свой разум, убирая все, кроме желания разделаться со стоящей перед ним задачей.

Гнев дал ему силы организовать ловушку и загнать туда свою добычу, подарив глубочайшее удовлетворение, когда он смог нейтрализовать Нейта, а следом и Митчелла. Схватка была короткой: мгновения неуклюжего цепляния друг за друга и обмен неловкими ударами. Возможно, кто-то посчитал бы подобное насилие отвратительным, однако для Шерлока оно было, скорее, очистительным — не неосязаемое возмездие судебной системы, но то, что он мог почувствовать в собственной силе и в каждом попавшем в цель взмахе кулака.

А сейчас он сидел опустошенный, не испытывающий ничего, кроме острого, всепоглощающего желания защитить и уберечь, требующего немедленных действий. Он ненавидел тот факт, что Джон находился вне его поля зрения, и тело ныло от ощущения угрозы, которой на самом деле не существовало. Умом он понимал, что друг в безопасности и в надежных руках, но это не избавляло от панического беспокойства.

Стиснув челюсти, он изучающе посмотрел на содранные костяшки пальцев и принялся расковыривать засохшие корочки, пока на коже не выступила свежая кровь. Медсестры предлагали ему продезинфицировать и обработать ранки, но он лишь отмахнулся, полностью сосредоточившись на Джоне, который прошел первичный прием и диагностику, а сейчас был скрыт от него за дверями ближайшей процедурной, где ему оказывали необходимую помощь. 

На краю зрения шевельнулась черная тень, и он тихо зарычал, когда кончик зонта лег поперек пальцев, мягким давлением предупреждая дальнейшие движения. Отбросив его в сторону, Шерлок откинулся на стуле, скрестил руки на груди и вытянул вперед ноги, преграждая Майкрофту дорогу и заставляя его либо остановиться, либо, споткнувшись, упасть.

— Какое ребячество, — пробормотал брат, выпячивая подбородок и глядя на него сверху вниз. — Хотя, полагаю, это вполне в духе остальных твоих действий последние несколько часов. Я надеялся, что ты все же будешь менее безрассуден в своей попытке самостоятельно провести спасательную операцию.

— Слово «попытка» подразумевает, что я не преуспел.

— Не будь таким педантом. По моим ощущениям своим успехом ты обязан скорее везению, чем собственным навыкам. 

Опершись на зонт, как на трость, Майкрофт с неприкрытым любопытством уставился на Шерлока, который прижал кончики пальцев к векам и застонал. Он был слишком оглушен случившимся за день, чтобы сейчас соревноваться в остроумии с братом. 

— Говори, что хотел, и уходи. У меня нет времени на твои игры. 

По коридору пронесся вздох, почти неразличимый среди общего больничного гула. Майкрофт выпрямился, поправил галстук и произнес: 

— Поверишь ты мне, если я скажу, что не имею никаких намерений играть с тобой? — Шерлок нахмурился, и старший Холмс приподнял бровь. — Я всего лишь приехал сообщить некоторые новые детали касательно твоего расследования.

Искушение отказаться от информации как несущественной было велико, но, несмотря на всепоглощающее беспокойство за Джона, на это Шерлок пойти не мог. Оставшиеся без ответов вопросы будут постоянно преследовать его, мешая думать о чем либо другом. Его внимание окажется разделено между Джоном и неразрешенными загадками вокруг его похищения, и на этот раз Шерлок не желал уделять Работе свое время. 

Он махнул рукой, предлагая брату продолжать.

— Датчик GPS нашли в небольшой яхте на Темзе, как ты и подозревал. Улик, собранных на судне, в фургоне и на местах преступлений достаточно, чтобы закрыть этот пункт дела — во всех отношениях. — Майкрофт откинулся назад и расправил плечи. — Николас находится под защитой твоих коллег из Ярда и держится на удивление хорошо. В дополнение к его свидетельству, полиция обнаружила документы, напрямую увязывающие преступление с новым супругом Саманты Миллер. Все вместе позволяет предъявить ему длинный список обвинений.

Шерлок вздохнул, разум автоматически выстроил логическую цепочку. 

— Значит, муж заплатил Базу, чтобы тот похитил мальчика и запер его в надежном месте. Вероятно, он собирался подождать, пока расследование заглохнет, уменьшая его шансы быть пойманным, а потом окончательно избавиться от Николаса.

Майкрофт кивнул, не испытывая, как и Шерлок, никакого удивления перед подобным вариантом развития событий. 

— Он предпринял определенные попытки подставить жену, но они были не особо убедительны.

— Похоже на сантименты. Видимо, он все-таки любит ее — на свой манер. — Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на скучный линолеум под ногами. — Но нам не хватает одного звена. Насколько я могу понять, между Николасом и его похитителями нет никакой связи, а значит, он не пошел бы за ними добровольно.

Но еще до того, как он договорил, в голове всплыл ответ, и Шерлок недовольно фыркнул, осознав свою промашку. В мозгу зазвучали слова Джона, сбивчивое предупреждение о возможном наличии четвертого преступника. 

— Разумеется. Это наверняка тот, кто поджидал меня на газовом заводе.

— Гарет Хайес — коллега Пола Миллера, ставший близким другом семьи, которому Николас всецело доверял, поощряемый отчимом, — подтвердил Майкрофт. — За Полом не числится никаких правонарушений, если не считать обычного участия в протестах в студенческие времена. А вот Хайес — совсем другое дело. — Он вздохнул. — Мы так и не смогли обнаружить никаких весомых доказательств, что дали бы шанс на судебное преследование, но по нашим данным он был вовлечен в некоторые финансовые махинации Мориарти, хотя и весьма поверхностно.

Шерлок напрягся и вскинул голову, чувствуя, как в груди бешено колотится сердце. Майкрофт осторожным, но уверенным жестом положил руку ему на плечо.

— Сеть Мориарти была огромна, но Хайес — всего лишь «полезное знакомство»: пару раз подтасовывал для него кое-какие цифры. — И продолжил уже жестче, желая однозначно донести свою мысль. — Тебе абсолютно не в чем себя винить, Шерлок. Ты нейтрализовал ядро этой преступной организации, справедливо посчитав, что остальное со временем распадется само. Хайес не представлял никакой угрозы, пока не оказался в идеальной позиции, чтобы связать Пола Миллера с людьми, способными превратить его пожелания в реальность. Бандиты воспользовались возможностью, чтобы организовать твое устранение, но сам Хайес был не более чем посредник.

— Был? — Шерлок склонил голову набок, и Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Он сейчас в руках полиции. Мы смогли доказать, что он и его, так скажем, подчиненные, намеревались завести тебя в ловушку и там убить. Им будут предъявлены обвинения в похищении и подготовке убийства, и я уверен, что пока мы разговариваем, инспектор смог добавить еще несколько пунктов к этому списку.

Перед мысленным взором Шерлока появился Джон, с бескровным лицом и посиневшими губами, подвешенный на крюк, словно говяжья туша, покрытый синяками, переливающимися всеми оттенками фиолетового, а в ушах эхом зазвучали сдавленные, мучительные звуки, что друг издавал, стоило потревожить сломанную руку. Похитители Джона должны поплатиться за его мучения. Суд и заключение казались слишком милосердным наказанием. 

При этой мысли в голове растеклась пустота, а внутри все забурлило от ярости и отвращения. В действиях База и его сообщников не было ни намека на интеллект: ни интриги, ни гениальности. Они походили на жестоких детей, и Джон оказался их игрушкой.

— Значит, они отправятся в тюрьму, и мы всего лишь отложим неизбежное. Сколько они получат? Десять лет? Пятнадцать? Рано или поздно они окажутся на свободе. — Он переплел пальцы, игнорируя жжение в содранных костяшках. Майкрофт вздохнул. 

— Юридическая система должна сказать свое слово, — мягко ответил он. — Существуют процедурные нормы. Официальные суд и приговор необходимы и фундаментально важны. – Повисла тишина, а мгновение спустя Майкрофт откашлялся и произнес, осторожно подбирая максимально расплывчатые формулировки. — Но тюрьма — чрезвычайно опасное место. Большое количество склонных к насилию, аморальных индивидуумов, запертых в тесном пространстве.

— Взрывоопасная смесь, — согласился Шерлок и, склонив голову, посмотрел на брата, отмечая чуть приподнятую бровь и изогнутый уголок рта: признание, что они говорят об одном и том же.

— Настоящий пороховой погреб в ожидании искры. — Майкрофт одернул пиджак, расправляя никому не видимые складки. — Расследование окончено, Шерлок. Я предлагаю тебе посвятить все свое внимание доктору Ватсону с целью помочь ему как можно скорее поправиться. — Он откашлялся, и следующие слова его прозвучали натянуто, словно брат предпочел бы вообще обойтись без них. – В конце концов, восстановления требуют не только сломанные кости.

— Майкрофт, ты говоришь о чувствах? — скривился Шерлок. — Я полагал, что ты считаешь себя выше подобных вещей.

— Но зато ты, похоже, себя таким не считаешь. — Брат бросил взгляд на часы и переступил с ноги на ногу, готовясь уйти. — Джон оказался в опасности, и ты позабыл обо всем, включая собственное отвращение к идее просить у меня помощи. Скажи мне, если бы похищение мальчика не имело к этому никакого отношения, ты стал бы уделять ему внимание? Выбрал бы ты спасение невинного ребенка или же уже хорошо пожившего бывшего военного врача?

Шерлок молчал, и Майкрофт, уже развернувшись, бросил через плечо. 

— Думаю, ты сам знаешь ответ. Исправь все, Шерлок. Джон тебе нужен. — Он помедлил перед двойными дверями в конце коридора и выпустил парфянскую стрелу. — Так же, как и ты ему, полагаю. Я буду на связи. Передай мои наилучшие пожелания доктору Ватсону.

Шерлок откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Внутренности, казалось, скручивало узлом, тугим и неприятным. Возможно, Майкрофт всего лишь пожелал оставить за собой последнее слово, но, в конечном счете, он был прав. Как бы ни хотелось Шерлоку убедить себя в обратном, все же катализатором всей цепочки, приведшей к похищению Джона, были их ссора и последующий уход друга. Слишком много времени они провели, избегая обсуждения важных тем: отсутствие и возвращение Шерлока, их жизнь вдали друг от друга, Мэри и их с Джоном неожиданный разрыв… Результатом стало все нарастающее недовольство, подрывающее их и без того неустойчивые отношения.

Рано или поздно им придется начать разговор из разряда тех, что Шерлок всегда стремился избегать, и он задумался, каким образом сможет озвучить свои желания, если на деле еще даже не смог их четко определить. На самом базовом уровне он хотел, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя: дружба, на которую всегда можно положиться. И все же то, что было между ними раньше, не могло вместить всей силы и глубины его чувства к Джону.

Ему не хватало Джона не как приятеля или компаньона, а как чего-то существенно, принципиально важного. Джон занял настолько прочное место в его жизни, что время, проведенное порознь, было словно открытая рана, и их отчужденность после его возвращения почти парализовала Шерлока. Его мысли о бывшем соседе, когда-то полные ощущения приятного изумления и ненавязчивой заботы, оказались омрачены тенью печали и ожидания самого худшего. Даже сейчас ситуация казалась неустойчивой, словно Джон в любой момент мог развернуться и уйти.

Покачав головой, Шерлок постарался запихнуть свои страхи поглубже. Он подумает об этом позже. А сейчас у него другие приоритеты, сосредоточившиеся вокруг здоровья и благополучия Джона. Слова могут выразить идею, но только действия принесут результат, так что Шерлок вытащил телефон, огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что поблизости нет способного вмешаться персонала, принялся набирать смс Лестрейду.

**«Требуется информация о состоянии Николаса.** — Поглядев на короткое сообщение, он сжал губы и быстро дописал: — **Джон волнуется. — ШХ»**

Последнее утверждение было ложью лишь номинально. Джон наверняка при первой же возможности спросит о мальчике. Просто сейчас он находится в процедурной, что лишает его шанса узнать все самому. А так Шерлок, по крайней мере, окажется готов к неизбежным расспросам и сможет быстро успокоить друга относительно судьбы самого юного пострадавшего случившегося преступления.

Шерлок уперся взглядом в двери, скрывавшие Джона, интересуясь, почему того так долго не отпускают. В любой другой ситуации он бы списал задержку на несовершенство системы национального здравоохранения и отмахнулся бы от нее, но сейчас его беспокойство возрастало с каждой минутой. Ведь все необходимые процедуры и манипуляции уже должны быть проведены? Или ранения Джона куда серьезнее, чем он думал? 

Шерлок готов был пойти потребовать разъяснений, когда раздался писк телефона, и на экране высветился ответ инспектора. Поднимаясь на ноги, он пробежал глазами по тексту.

**«Только Джон? Мне показалось, что ты и сам переживал за ребенка ничуть не меньше. Он в порядке. Цел и невредим, но сильно напуган. Мать с ним рядом. Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже, если бы не ты. Сообщи, как дела у Джона. – ГЛ»**

Шерлок убрал телефон, пообещав себе заставить Джона связаться с инспектором при первой возможности — короткое сообщение, медленно набранное его собственной рукой, успокоит Лестрейда лучше любых заверений Шерлока. Да и все равно, на данный момент он сам не располагал никакими новыми сведениями. Он не видел Джона уже несколько часов, и терпение, запасы которого у него и так были невелики, начало иссякать.

Прежде чем он успел остановить какую-нибудь проходящую мимо медсестру и потребовать информации о состоянии Джона, двери распахнулись, продемонстрировав отгороженные ширмами кровати, и тишину тут же нарушил раздраженный голос кого-то из врачей.

— Доктор Ватсон, я считаю, что вам следует…

— Нет. — Джон шагнул в коридор, не обращая внимания за спешащего за ним человека, сжимавшего в руках планшет с записями. — Послушайте, не поймите меня неправильно, я очень благодарен, что вы меня подлатали, но я не останусь для наблюдения. 

— У вас серьезное сотрясение мозга! — Казалось, врач борется с желанием силой утащить Джона обратно в палату; глаза его за стеклами очков быстро пробежали по синякам на теле упрямого пациента и ослепительно белому гипсу висевшей в слинге руки. Медперсоналу пришлось разрезать свитер и футболку, а так же снять с него джинсы, и теперь только тонкая больничная рубашка защищала Джона от прохладного воздуха коридора. Шерлок увидел, как кожа друга начала покрываться мурашками и, сдерживая вздох, шагнул вперед, готовый вмешаться в случае необходимости.

— Нет никаких признаков, указывающих на трещины в своде черепа или переломы лицевых костей. — Джон попытался покачать головой и тут же замер, явно пожалев об этом жесте. — Послушайте, я знаю, на какие симптомы нужно обращать внимание, и дома есть, кому за мной присмотреть на случай, если я вдруг потеряю сознание, и меня нельзя будет привести в чувство. Я нахожусь здесь уже много часов. Если ничего не проявилось к настоящему моменту, то шансы любых осложнений крайне малы. 

Судя по стиснутым челюстям и поджатым губам, врачу явно хотелось поспорить. Он бросил на Шерлока острый критический взгляд, словно ставя под вопрос его способность достойно позаботиться о ком бы то ни было. Вероятно, при иных обстоятельствах его сомнения вполне имели бы под собой основания. Шерлок готов был признать, что зачастую не замечал — просто потому, что так удобнее — признаков плохого самочувствия у других людей, но сейчас речь шла о Джоне. И он сделает исключение. 

— Хорошо, — наконец согласился «белый халат», и глубокие линии пролегли у него вдоль рта. — Не в моей власти удерживать вас в больнице, если вы твердо намерены уйти, хотя с медицинской точки зрения я не могу одобрить ваше решение. Если вы почувствуете себя хуже, немедленно вызывайте скорую. — Он вздохнул и указал на одно из кресел, не двигаясь с места, пока Джон осторожно не опустился на сиденье. — Будьте добры, подождите здесь. Я принесу ваши документы и материалы, необходимые для обработки ран дома. 

Врач ушел, скрипя подошвами дешевых туфель по гладкому линолеуму, а Шерлок, проводив его взглядом, повернулся к Джону и поднял бровь в ответ на слабую улыбку.

— Нет никакого смысла мне торчать здесь и дальше, — сказал тот, словно пытаясь предотвратить возможные возражения. — Они запихнут меня в палату и оставят там валяться, пока не станет очевидно, что я не собираюсь терять сознания. И, кроме того, всегда есть кто-то, кому койко-место нужнее, чем мне. Ты же знаешь.

Шерлок взял у Джона свое пальто, развернул его и набросил на поникшие плечи друга. 

— А если бы я был на твоем месте и спорил с врачами по поводу лечения, чью сторону ты бы принял? Мою? Или их?

— Ну, в отличие от тебя, у меня есть медицинское образование и нет дурной привычки игнорировать свои ранения, — заметил Джон, собираясь уже почесать швы на виске и отказавшись в итоге от этой идеи. — Я знаю, с чем вполне могу справиться дома, а это… — он неловким жестом провел вдоль своего тела. — Здесь вполне хватит обезболивающих и нескольких дней отдыха.

— У тебя сломана рука, и, судя по твоей осанке, повреждены минимум два ребра. Потребуется несколько недель, чтобы все зажило, — ответил Шерлок и продолжил уже тише, заметив, как поморщился Джон, — и я даже не упоминаю, что эти неандертальцы сотворили с твоей головой.

— Шерлок, я в порядке, — вздохнул Джон; в голосе его вместо прежней шутливости звучало глубокое изнеможение. — Я просто… Я просто хочу домой. — Лицо его побелело еще сильнее, и Шерлок никак не мог понять, что вызвало такую реакцию, пока он не добавил, — я имею ввиду в нашу квартиру. Если… если ты не против.

У Шерлока стиснуло сердце: Джон просил разрешения, уважая его предыдущее требование. В любых других обстоятельствах друг бы до конца отстаивал свое право оставаться на Бейкер-стрит. Но сейчас у него, уставшего и измученного болью, не было на это сил. Если Шерлок откажет ему, он уйдет без возражений.

Опустившись на корточки и упершись пальцами в пол для равновесия, он с трудом сглотнул, прежде чем начать говорить.

— У тебя столько же прав находиться там, сколько и у меня, — ответил он, тут же мысленно ругая себя за холодную логику подобного аргумента. Положив руку на колено Джона и не давая ему отстраниться эмоционально, да и физически, он продолжил.

— Джон, я… я извиняюсь за то, что сказал. Я был… — он замялся, пытаясь описать ту смесь боли и злости, разочарования и замешательства, что поглотила его в ходе их последней ссоры. Не найдя в итоге ничего подходящего, он решил честно описать свои действия. — С моей стороны было глупостью предлагать тебе уйти. — Шерлок скрипнул зубами: он мог в несколько быстрых и четких предложений раскрыть преступление, но сейчас оказался неспособен подобрать нужные слова. И хуже всего, что Джон не спешил ему на помощь. Он просто смотрел — ждал, — словно взвешивал и измерял каждый произнесенный Шерлоком звук.

— Я боялся, что ты уйдешь, и действовал на опережение, — наконец признал он, не в силах посмотреть в усталые, заплывшие синяками глаза. Вместо этого он уставился на тонкий хлопок, обтягивавший ногу Джона и скрывавший повязку вокруг раненого бедра. — На самом деле я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. Я хотел, чтобы ты отстаивал свое право оставаться в нашей квартире, чтобы доказал, что все еще желаешь находиться рядом со мной, несмотря ни на что.

Шерлок поморщился. Даже не обладая достаточным опытом успешных отношений любого рода, он все же понимал, что испытывать их на прочность подобным способом однозначно попадало под категорию «не очень хорошо». Он неадекватно отреагировал на недовольство Джона, а в итоге именно Джон заплатил за это кровью и сломанными костями.

Повисла тишина, тяжелые секунды текли одна за другой, пока, наконец, Шерлок, не в силах больше терпеть, глубоко вдохнул и, набравшись мужества, поднял взгляд. Он ожидал увидеть на знакомом до последней черточки лице гнев или порицание, но никак не печаль и горечь. 

— Прости меня, — голос Джона дрогнул, но звучал он твердо и убежденно, а здоровая рука легла на пальцы Шерлока, удерживая их на месте. — Я понимаю, почему ты решил, что я не хочу больше там жить. С момента, как ты… — он помолчал, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, — «умер», все, чего я желал — чтобы ты вернулся. А когда это случилось, я только и делал, что пытался наказать тебя.

— Многие скажут, что ты имел на это полное право, — негромко произнес Шерлок и сочувственно поморщился, когда Джон помотал головой и тут же выругался от вспыхнувшей боли. — Нет никакой необходимости обсуждать это сейчас. 

Ответом стал упрямо поднятый подбородок. 

— Нет, есть. Я не спросил, что тебе довелось пережить, а ты никогда не рассказывал, вероятно, считая, что я не стану слушать. Ты отсутствовал так долго, а когда вернулся, я даже не поинтересовался, все ли с тобой в порядке. Неудивительно, что ты посчитал, что мне на тебя наплевать.

Шерлок поерзал, ощущая внутри покалывающее беспокойство. Это была еще не ссора, но они словно балансировали на самой грани, и любое неосторожное слово могло окончательно разрушить все, что он так отчаянно желал восстановить. 

— А тебе? Не наплевать?

Губы Джона дрогнули, но он склонил голову, словно признавая поражение. 

— Человеческая природа, помнишь? От поступков того, кто стал тебе безразличен, не приходят в бешенство. — Он глубоко вздохнул и, скривившись, прижал ладонь к ребрам. — Не стану лгать, иногда мне хотелось, чтобы это было не так, но ты всегда был важен для меня, Шерлок. — Язык скользнул по пересохшим и обветренным губам. — И я прошу прощения, что заставил тебя думать иначе.

Джон говорил медленно, с большими промежутками между словами, но напряжение и боль, давно поселившиеся в груди Шерлока, немного ослабли — не исчезли или исцелились, но стали легче. Они оба признали, что были неправы, и хотя прозвучавшие извинения не означали полного прощения, они сделали первый шаг. И приведет ли эта дорога их обратно к прежней дружбе или же к чему-то иному, лучшему, им еще предстоит выяснить, но на данный момент хватит и этого.

Шерлоку хотелось сказать что-то, возможно, поблагодарить, но все приходящие на ум фразы казались недостаточными и неадекватными. Наконец он повернул свою прижатую Джоном руку ладонью вверх, сжал его пальцы и провел по костяшкам. 

— Ты измучен, — тихо произнес он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пора отвезти тебя домой.

Джон отреагировал мгновенно: слабая улыбка расцвела на его лице, а плечи расслабились, чуть опустившись под тяжелым весом пальто. 

— Да, хочется уже, наконец, оказаться дома. Чертов врач, видимо, намеренно затягивает с выпиской. Все что угодно, чтобы продержать меня здесь подольше.

— Я разберусь, — Шерлок инстинктивно закутал Джона поплотнее, чтобы защитить от прохладного воздуха коридора. — Я понимаю, что это звучит глупо, но все же — никуда не уходи. На самом деле, если сможешь, отправь смс Лестрейду. — Он отдал другу свой телефон, поскольку мобильный Джона оставался пока у полиции в качестве вещественного доказательства. — Он беспокоится. 

Джон ухмыльнулся и, держа аппарат на колене, принялся медленно набирать текст одной рукой. По крайней мере, так ему не будет скучно. Шерлок же воспользовался этим временем, чтобы найти врача и забрать лекарства и перевязочный материал. Он даже внимательно выслушал все указания, пока тот не принялся объяснять по второму кругу, словно сомневаясь в его способности понять все с первого раза.

— Да-да, спасибо. — С фальшивой улыбкой он потянул на себя пакет в попытке заставить замолчать назойливого медработника. Но только когда Джон поставил свою подпись на всех требуемых документах, им, наконец, разрешили, пусть и с неохотой, уйти. 

Шерлоку очень хотелось поскорее вырваться отсюда в привычный и затягивающий хаос города. Джону, похоже, тоже не терпелось покинуть больничные стены, но истерзанное тело не позволяло ему спешить, и Шерлок, не отдавая себе отчета, шагал медленно и плавно, на ходу рассказывая Джону о судьбе как его похитителей, так и товарища по плену.

— Значит, с ребенком все в порядке? Слава Богу. Я понимаю, что это происшествие, вероятно, будет преследовать его всю жизнь, да и маму его тоже, но, по крайней мере, физически он не пострадал.

Шерлок хмыкнул в знак согласия, и они вышли в прохладный и яркий день. 

— Мальчику, без сомнения, придется бороться с психическими и эмоциональными последствиями, — признал он, подзывая такси и позволяя Джону первым забраться внутрь, — однако все могло обернуться гораздо хуже. 

— Но не обернулось, благодаря тебе. — Похвала была машинальной, и, бросив взгляд на Джона, Шерлок увидел, что тот недоуменно смотрит на часы на передней панели автомобиля. В морозильнике не было окон, а в госпитале он явно потерял всякий счет времени — неудивительно, что он не мог разобраться во временных рамках случившегося.

— Тебя похитили вчера вечером и продержали около семи часов. Ты выпал из жизни меньше, чем на сутки.

— Мне показалось, что прошло намного больше, — пробормотал тот в ответ, и у Шерлока возникло подозрение, что поникшие плечи друга свидетельствуют, помимо прочего, об эмоциональном дискомфорте.

Забота о других никогда не являлась его сильной стороной, но в ходе их совместной жизни он кое-чему научился у Джона, наблюдая за его методами утешения и облегчения страданий, глядя, как тот не только оказывает врачебную помощь, но и проявляет простую человеческую теплоту, которую люди, кажется, ценили весьма высоко. В итоге у него накопились некоторые представления, что от него требуется в подобной ситуации, а Джон был одним из очень немногих, ради кого Шерлок готов попробовать воспользоваться этими познаниями на практике.

— Полагаю, ты больше хочешь спать, чем есть? — поинтересовался он, пытаясь определить порядок действий.

— О господи, да, — натянутая улыбка Джона скорее напоминала гримасу. — Врачи использовали местный наркоз, кости в руке надо было поставить на место.

— Конечно, они сместились, ты же был подвешен на крюк.

— Из-за анестезии меня подташнивает. — Джон поморщился, и теперь, после его слов, Шерлок заметил чуть зеленоватый оттенок обычно теплого тона кожи. — Сейчас мне нужны только вода, лекарства и сон, не обязательно в такой последовательности. 

По телу Джона пробежала дрожь, и Шерлок замолк, обдумывая сказанное — хорошо знакомые основы, которым друг научил его: первейшие, самые важные действия после того, как обработаны раны. Он с почти религиозным упорством придерживался их долгие месяцы скитаний, гоняясь за тенями и продираясь через испытания в преследовании очередной зацепки. И он помнил, что рука об руку с ними всегда шло неизбывное желание того, что он, уставший и измученный, жаждал всей душой, того, что до Падения ему легко и просто дарил Джон: ощущение близости и не-одиночества. Возможно, эти вещи не были принципиально необходимыми для выживания, но для Шерлока они стали чем-то существенным. И вряд ли Джон в этом от него отличался.

Такси остановилось у знакомой черной двери, Шерлок расплатился, вылез из машины и помог выбраться Джону. Миссис Хадсон поджидала их на ступенях; судя по едва заметным специфическим складкам на платье, она лишь недавно вернулась от своей сестры, но, похоже, уже была в курсе произошедшего — без сомнения, благодаря Майкрофту.

Лицо ее выражало неприкрытое сочувствие, которое лишь подчеркивали поджатые губы и озабоченные морщинки вокруг глаз.

— О, Джон! Что они сотворили с тобой?

— Выглядит хуже, чем есть на самом деле, — ответил он, позволяя домовладелице обнять себя. В итоге он не видел знающего взгляда, что она, легко и осторожно обхватив его руками, бросила на Шерлока, показывая, что не верит этим словам. — Заживет в один момент.

— Как скажешь, дорогой. — Даже не пытаясь скрыть сомнение в голосе, миссис Хадсон шагнула назад. — Майкрофт побывал здесь. Разобрался с замками и привел в порядок квартиру.

— Что случилось? — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Твои похитители разгромили наше жилище в надежде отвлечь меня, — пояснил он, а потом повернулся к домовладелице. — Они попали внутрь через заднюю дверь. Я не заметил, чтобы что-то пропало, но вам лучше проверить самостоятельно.

— Уже проверила. Они явились сюда не ради того, что ценно для меня, дорогой. — Намек в ее словах был очевиден, но для усиления эффекта она склонила голову на бок, многозначительно указала глазами на Джона, а потом вновь посмотрела на Шерлока с легкой улыбкой. — Идите, идите, — поторопила она, махнув рукой в направлении лестницы. — Позаботься о Джоне, а я попозже принесу вам ужин — полезнее и питательнее, чем еда на заказ. Мне отлично известно, что в вашем холодильнике нет ничего съедобного.

— Как думаешь, ее вообще можно хоть чем-нибудь удивить? — спросил Джон, медленно и с трудом поднимаясь в квартиру.

Шерлок слабо усмехнулся, открыл дверь и пропустил Джона внутрь. 

— Если такие вещи и существуют, то их крайне мало. 

— Оно и к лучшему, учитывая наш образ жизни. — Джон прохромал на кухню и тяжело опустился на стул, пока Шерлок обозревал комнату, изучая следы пребывания Майкрофта. Похоже, тот лично навел порядок и наверняка воспользовался возможностью, чтобы обыскать его старые тайники. Задумавшись на секунду, не установил ли брат вновь систему наблюдения, Шерлок мысленно пообещал себе найти и уничтожить любые устройства, как только Джон уснет.

Обернувшись и увидев отчетливо написанные на лице друга боль и усталость, он принялся за дело. Чем быстрее Джон сможет лечь в кровать, тем лучше.

— Врач настаивал, чтобы ты ни в коем случае не принимал никаких противовоспалительных в течение двух суток.

— Из-за удара по голове, чтобы не спровоцировать кровотечение, — Джон слегка прикоснулся к виску. — Да и вообще лучше пока воздержаться от любых лекарств, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного. 

— Пару недель назад я покупал кодеин, упаковка все еще почти полная. Мне кажется, он будет эффективнее чем то, что тебе дали в больнице. 

— Да уж, ничего мощного мне там не предложили, — согласился Джон. — Но в этом и не было нужды. Переломы достаточно просты, по крайней мере, после того, как вправлены кости. Хватит и безрецептурных обезболивающих. Я немного посплю, а потом приму следующую дозу. — Он взял протянутый Шерлоком стакан воды и начал пить — сначала понемножку, а потом все более жадно, словно только сейчас осознал свою жажду. Шерлок словно завороженный смотрел, как двигается с каждым глотком его горло, пока усилием воли не заставил себя оторваться и обдумать следующие шаги.

— Я понимаю, что ты предпочел бы спать в собственной кровати, но на данный момент моя будет гораздо удобнее — если ты согласен, конечно, — сказал он. — Мне нужно каждые несколько часов проверять, не потерял ли ты сознание, а звук шагов на лестнице будет только зря тревожить тебя. И не пытайся уверить меня, что тебе подойдет и диван — только не со сломанными ребрами.

Джон прищурился, размышляя над его предложением, но очевидно было: он слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Предложи ему Шерлок лечь отдыхать на парковой скамье, он, вероятно, согласился бы. 

— Полагаю, в этом есть смысл. Да и вряд ли я смогу сейчас преодолеть еще одну лестницу. 

Казалось, ему совершенно не хочется вставать со стула, чтобы сделать несколько шагов до спальни Шерлока, но все же Джон медленно поднялся, постоял несколько секунд, опершись на стол, и двинулся вперед, не обращая внимания на следующего по пятам Шерлока.

— Я бы переоделся, - пробормотал он, дернув край больничной рубашки, — но у меня нет на это сил.

— Ложись, — Шерлок откинул одеяло и задернул шторы, пока Джон стаскивал с себя пальто. Стоило только теплой шерсти покинуть его плечи, как по телу снова побежал озноб, а зубы застучали; морщась и неглубоко дыша, он медленно опустился на кровать. 

Шерлок укрыл его одеялом, подоткнув со всех сторон и устроив что-то вроде уютного кокона. 

— Я сейчас вернусь. Несколько дней назад миссис Хадсон одолжила мне для эксперимента свою грелку, которая пока еще пригодна для использования по своему прямому назначению. Мне кажется, тебе она сейчас не помешает. 

Услышав невнятный звук в знак согласия, Шерлок отправился на кухню и включил чайник, нетерпеливо переминаясь в ожидании с ноги на ногу. Наполнив кипятком резиновую емкость, он выпустил из нее лишний воздух, туго закрутил пробку и обернул полотенцем — так Джон сможет прижать грелку к себе, не рискуя обжечься, да и вода будет остывать медленнее. 

Проскользнув обратно в спальню, Шерлок тихонько подошел к кровати, отчасти ожидая, что Джон уже провалился в сон. Однако над краем белого одеяла, натянутого до самого носа, поблескивали чуть приоткрытые синие глаза. Друг с благодарным вздохом принял предложенный источник тепла и тут же сунул его вглубь.

Шерлок попытался отмахнуться от странного удовлетворения, возникшего при виде Джона, уютно устроившегося в его постели. Крайне глупое чувство, учитывая обстоятельства. 

Склонив голову и, тихо пожелав «спокойной ночи», Шерлок уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но пальцы, несильно схватившие за пиджак, заставили остановиться. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как Джон неловко повел плечом — не вполне пожатие, но что-то его напоминающее. 

— Останься ненадолго. — К внутреннему облегчению Шерлока в прозвучавшей просьбе не было и намека на жалобные нотки: перед ним по-прежнему все тот же прежний Джон, сильный и уверенный, пусть даже он сейчас таким не выглядел. — Пока я не согреюсь. Ты рассказал мне про Николаса и о том, что ожидает База и его сообщников, но я все еще не знаю, как ты меня отыскал. 

Шерлок намеренно не касался этого вопроса. Слова Джона, брошенные напоследок перед уходом, горьким эхом звучали в голове, и казалось мелочным и глупым рассуждать о своих методах работы, ведь друг ясно дал понять, что теперь считает то, что когда-то вызывало у него восхищение, всего лишь утомительной чертой характера. Добровольное изложение логической цепочки, приведшей его к Джону, могло быть интерпретировано как плохо прикрытая попытка получить одобрение, и чувство собственного достоинства не позволяло Шерлоку пойти на это, как бы ему ни хотелось обратного. 

Проигнорировав громкий щелчок коленных суставов, Шерлок опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, чтобы лицо его оказалось на одном уровне с Джоном. Вытянув ноги перед собой, он без какого-либо воодушевления принялся шаг за шагом объяснять свои выводы: погром в квартире, затертые следы драки в переулке, устройство GPS и жуткие фотографии, присланные на его телефон. К окончанию повествования Джон перестал дрожать, а дыхание его стало ровным и глубоким — он пока еще не уснул, но уже расслабился и успокоился, слушая размеренный знакомый голос. 

— И ты сложил все это в единую картину, вот так просто. Лишайник и голубые подтеки на стенах.

— Получается, что так, — ответил Шерлок, стараясь не думать, что чуть было не опоздал. — Заняло несколько дольше, чем мне бы хотелось.

— Господи боже, Шерлок, даже и не переживай по этому поводу. Ты мог бы оказаться вообще в другом месте. – Джон прикрыл глаза и продолжил уже тише. – Ты мог бы вообще не искать меня. Я знаю, что ты вряд ли мне поверишь после тех слов, но «потрясающе» — это слишком слабо. Никто бы не смог вытащить меня из этой передряги живым.

Шерлок хотел запротестовать, что если бы не он, то Джон в принципе не оказался бы в подобной ситуации, но в этом не было смысла, да и спор на данную тему вряд ли поможет другу уснуть, а отдых ему сейчас необходим в первую очередь. Поэтому он ответил, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Мы оба наговорили того, чего на самом деле не думаем. 

Джон невнятно промычал в знак согласия. Усталость брала вверх, и сон уже готов был полностью поглотить его, но он добавил, с трудом ворочая языком. 

— Я уже шел назад, когда они меня схватили. Шел назад, чтобы заставить тебя разрешить мне остаться. Я не намеревался покидать Бейкер-стрит. Даже если бы ты и в самом деле хотел этого.

Шерлок почувствовал, как сердце забилось быстрее, а по телу неожиданной волной прокатилось тепло, и в изумлении уставился на своего соседа. Данный факт, который он никак не мог вычислить по разрозненным следам, оставленным преступниками, высвечивал все произошедшее под совершенно иным углом. Джон решил вернуться, бороться за то, что было между ними, а не махнуть на все рукой. И ничто из случившегося за последние часы — их разговор, извинения и робкая надежда — не являлось простой благодарностью за своевременное спасение.

— Твой окончательный уход никогда не входил в число моих намерений, — тихо признался он, — или желаний.

И даже если Джон уже отключился и не слышал этих слов, что-то, видимо, все же достигло его сознания, потому что губы дрогнули в слабой улыбке, а пальцы сжались на рукаве пиджака, прежде чем выпустить его окончательно.

Не было никакого смысла сидеть здесь и дальше. Джону требовался отдых, по крайней мере, пока не придет пора разбудить его по медицинским соображениям. А у Шерлока было более чем достаточно вариантов, чем занять себя в эти часы, и все же он не мог заставить себя двинуться с места.

Здесь, в полумраке этого временного убежища, их окутывало что-то, сильно напоминавшее умиротворение, и Шерлок позволил себе наслаждаться им, вслушиваясь в успокаивающий ритм спокойного дыхания спящего друга. Джон вновь был дома, и Шерлок не собирался терять его еще раз.

Он сделает все возможное, чтобы тот осознал истину: именно здесь его место.


	7. Chapter 7

Если бы Джона попросили описать Шерлока, ухаживающего за больным, то он, пожалуй, вряд ли справился бы с подобной задачей, так как был твердо убежден — тот моментально забудет о человеке, порученном его заботам, погрузившись с головой в очередной эксперимент, книгу или размышления — не со зла, просто потому что таков Шерлок. Он даже не допускал вариант, что друг сосредоточит на нем все внимание, на которое только способен его пугающий интеллект: честь, которой обычно удостаивалось разве что крайне загадочное убийство. 

Он ожидал, что теперь, когда маятник качнулся в другую сторону, Шерлок бросится в иную крайность — от равнодушия к гиперопеке, — однако тот не приставал к нему с вопросами, не ходил по пятам, не суетился и не навязывался. Он просто наблюдал, отмечая, что конкретно требуется Джону — помощь, еда, хочет он побыть один или нуждается в компании — и реагировал соответственно. 

Именно поэтому сейчас в камине радостно потрескивал огонь, а они оба расположились на диване. Джон в пижаме, с наброшенным на плечи пледом, сидел у подлокотника; многочисленные подушки поддерживали его в удобном положении, так что если не совершать резких движений, то можно было легко забыть о сломанных ребрах. 

Шерлок с книгой устроился рядом, скрестив ноги по-турецки. В итоге острое колено лежало на здоровом бедре Джона, и стоило кому-то из них пошевелиться, как они обязательно соприкасались руками.

Час назад, когда началась очередная серия бондианы, он увлеченно читал, но в какой-то момент мерцающий экран привлек его внимание, и теперь он озадаченно хмурясь, следил за напряженной и, скорее всего, совершенно нереалистичной сценой погони, пытаясь понять логику происходящего. 

А Джон, напротив, позабыв о фильме, неотрывно смотрел на друга, наблюдая за игрой теней и света на его лице и в который раз прокручивая в голове преследовавшие его все последние дни мысли. 

С того момента, как в больничном коридоре прозвучали неловкие извинения, прошло пять дней. Слова Шерлока оказались для Джона полной неожиданностью — в конце концов, тот терпеть не мог признавать свою вину, — но они подарили надежду. Ему хотелось верить, что этот разговор, ничего кардинально не изменивший, был первым шагом на пути к примирению. 

Однако прошли первые сутки, большую часть которых Джон провел в постели, а все оставалось по-прежнему. Они словно застыли на некой границе, неспособные двинуться в ту или иную сторону. Их диалоги крутились вокруг повседневных забот и малозначительных мелочей, никогда не касаясь того, что было, или же что их ждет впереди, как будто существовало лишь здесь-и-сейчас, где оба проживали один час за другим, прекрасно отдавая себя отчет об остающихся без ответа вопросах, но предпочитая игнорировать их существование.

Не единожды Джон пытался собраться с духом и начать этот разговор, но язык всякий раз примерзал к нёбу. Ему казалось, он стоит на краю, одновременно отчаянно желая узнать, что там, внизу, и боясь сделать шаг. Этот странный нейтралитет был мучительно неуютен, и Джон весь извелся, ожидая что хрупкий мир вот-вот рассыплется в прах. 

Единственным его утешением в сложившейся ситуации было наблюдение, сделанное на второй день, когда боль немного отступила, голова перестала гудеть и пульсировать, и он, вместо того, чтобы вновь и вновь мысленно прокручивать все, что они обходили молчанием, решил сосредоточиться на поступках друга. И то, что он увидел, отчасти развеяло опасения.

Джон даже не предполагал, что Шерлок способен на такое чуткое внимание. Он не подавлял его заботой, но и не выполнял механически обязанности сиделки. Быть может, изначально в основе его действий и лежало желание извиниться, не повторяясь вслух, однако существует огромная разница между дотошным, но равнодушным вниманием за исполнением рекомендаций врачей, чтобы он поскорее пошел на поправку, и предоставлением множества вроде бы не важных для выздоровления, но дарящих ощущение комфорта и уюта мелочей. Шерлок следил, чтобы он вовремя принял лекарства, был сыт, в тепле и не испытывал недостатка в общении — и нисколько этим не тяготился. Он не пытался заслужить этим одобрение, просто делал то, что считал нужным, давая понять все без слов. 

Более того, он сумел найти компромиссное решение, позволившее не оставлять Джона одного, не поступаясь при этом требованиями ржавеющего от скуки разума. Большинство экспериментов проводилось не в лаборатории Бартса, а на кухне, а с заглянувшего проведать их Лестрейда детектив безапелляционно потребовал материалы по нераскрытым делам, способные дать пищу неутомимому интеллекту. 

В результате в квартире воцарилась атмосфера умиротворенной размеренности, которой, как обнаружил Джон, ему страшно не хватало. Все эти месяцы после возвращения Шерлок казался закрытой книгой, безразличным к участию Джона в его жизни. Теперь друг активно интересовался его мнением, обсуждая с ним свои мысли по любому поводу, будь то расследование или какие-то бытовые мелочи. 

И потом — прикосновения.

Они входили в их жизнь постепенно, начинаясь с малого — вроде бы случайные контакты, когда Шерлок передавал ему чай или помогал устроиться удобней, но даже мимолетное касание пальцев отзывалось в нервах жарким покалыванием. А затем стало очевидно, что возведенные и столь тщательно оберегаемые обоими границы личного пространства стираются все сильнее. Шерлок, не задумываясь, садился рядом, Джон без колебаний мог положить ладонь ему на локоть или плечо, подергать за рукав или взять за запястье, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

Не прошло и нескольких часов с момента, как он впервые за долгое время отважился на это, как Шерлок ответил тем же и теперь, не стесняясь, порывисто хватал его за здоровую руку в минуту озарения или мягко отодвигал с дороги, взяв за бедра. А у Джона всякий раз перехватывало дыхание, и тело наполнял низкий гул, словно Шерлок был магнитом, к которому притягивало все железо в его крови. 

Разумеется, в этом не было ничего нового. Подобное уже происходило между ними, как раз перед тем как Мориарти разыграл финальный акт своей жестокой пьесы. Джон помнил, как вибрировал насыщенный электричеством, словно перед грозой, воздух, покалывание вдоль затылка и жаркий торопливый стук пульса в ушах, когда Шерлок встречался с ним глазами и не спешил отводить взгляд. 

Джон считал, что разлука и злость уничтожили их взаимное влечение, оставив лишь горечь и пустоту, но оказалось, что оно лишь впало в анабиоз и только теперь, получив второй шанс в наблюдавших когда-то его зарождение стенах дома на Бейкер-стрит, вновь пустило ростки. 

Но мимолетные прикосновения и случайно перехваченные взгляды не способны решить их проблему. Если он действительно хочет, чтобы достигнутое ими зыбкое перемирие стало шагом к возрождению дружбы или даже к чему-то большему, то рано или поздно кому-то из них придется начать неприятный разговор. Без этого фундамента любые отношения окажутся обреченными на провал: все рухнет вмиг как карточный домик, а Джон совсем не был уверен, что они выдержат такое испытание еще раз. 

В груди назревала шаткая решимость. Он осторожно пошевелился, бросив делать вид, что увлечен происходящим на экране, и нашарил пульт. Шерлок недоуменно моргнул, когда погас телевизор, а затем повернул голову.

— Что случилось? — Цепкий взгляд обежал Джона с головы до ног, убеждаясь, что все в порядке. — Мне казалось, ты с интересом смотрел.

— А мне казалось, ты с интересом читал, — Джон, кивнул на его колени, радуясь, что здесь, по крайней мере, все вернулось на круги своя, и друг, обычно в штыки воспринимавший чужие подколки, понимает, что он просто добродушно поддразнивает. 

Шерлок провел по развороту длинными пальцами, захлопнул книгу и дернул плечом. 

— Отвлекся, когда обнаружил, что весь сюжет целиком построен на изначально неверных предпосылках, — пояснил он со слабой улыбкой, и Джон лишь широко ухмыльнулся в ответ. 

— А мне показалось, что ты сейчас свалишься с дивана в желании узнать, что же дальше, — заметил он и не смог сдержать смех, несмотря на тут же занывшие ребра, когда Шерлок демонстративно расслабленно откинулся назад, вытащив из-под себя одну ногу. 

Но утомленно-надменное выражение быстро исчезло с его лица, сменившись обеспокоенным, и Джон неловко поерзал, не зная, как продолжить. Теоретически ему хотелось, чтобы итогом их разговора стал возврат к прежней дружбе — на большее он не смел надеяться, но даже здесь не был уверен, с чего начать. 

Любые вопросы казались глупыми и запоздалыми, а его желание узнать, через что довелось пройти другу в своих скитаниях, тот наверняка сочтет бессмысленным после долгих месяцев упрямого молчания. И тот факт, что речь шла о Шерлоке, все только осложнял. Кому угодно другому Джон прямо высказал бы все без опаски, но слабое подобие былой общности, зародившееся в последние дни, пусть и не являлось пределом мечтаний, казалось слишком драгоценным, чтобы им рисковать. 

Он уже готов был вновь трусливо отступить, когда Шерлок наклонился вперед и легко прикоснулся к его здоровой руке. Джон застыл, не отрывая взгляда от скользнувших вдоль тыльной стороны кисти узких пальцев, а затем повернул ладонь, перехватил их и крепко сжал. 

Возможно, он переоценивал значение этого простого жеста, но для него тот стал безмолвным подтверждением, что не он один желает сохранить существовавшее между ними, и знание, что они оба стремятся к одному и тому же, придало уверенности. 

— Я должен был спросить. — Голос прозвучал хрипло, он сглотнул и кашлянул, прежде чем продолжить. Вероятно, не самое лучшее начало, но слова прозвучали словно сами собой, минуя разум, идя откуда-то изнутри, из самой глубины сердца. — Когда ты вернулся, я должен был спросить, что тебе пришлось испытать… поговорить и выслушать, а не… — Он попытался пожать плечами и тут же пожалел об этом, поскольку от неловкого движения заныли ребра. 

Шерлок прищурился и склонил на бок голову. В лице его ничто не дрогнуло — похоже, он намеренно сохранял безучастное выражение, — но пальцы, обхватившие ладонь Джона, сжались крепче, успокаивая и ободряя. 

— То, что я сделал, причинило тебе куда большую боль, чем я предполагал. Если бы я знал заранее… 

— Не говори, что поступил бы иначе, — оборвал его Джон и прикусил губу, кляня себя за несдержанность. Не хватало еще, чтобы Шерлок вновь замолчал, спрятавшись в своей скорлупе, но выслушивать такую ложь он был не в состоянии. — Окажись ты сейчас на той крыше, ты поступил бы точно так же. 

— Да. В тот момент у меня уже не оставалось выбора, — даже не пытаясь смягчить свой ответ, признался тот, и у Джона потяжелело на душе. — Но и выжидать так долго, пока наклюнутся очередные зацепки, я тоже не стал бы. Я знал, что ты в безопасности, и не то чтобы был доволен, как развиваются события, но смирился. Моя миссия ни при каких раскладах не могла быть короткой, но если бы я предполагал, насколько сильно все это на тебя повлияет, сделал бы все возможное, чтобы не держать тебя в неведении дольше необходимого минимума. 

В горле встал комок, Джон нахмурился.

— И насколько быстрее ты смог бы вернуться? 

Шерлок помолчал, прикидывая что-то в уме. 

— Шесть недель? — он пожал плечами. — Быть может, восемь. Трудно сказать наверняка. 

Джон прикусил губу, на мгновение позволив себе задуматься о том, «как могло бы быть». Предложение Мэри он сделал где-то за месяц до возвращения друга. А если бы тот объявился раньше? Сидели бы они здесь за этим тяжелым разговором, или все обернулось бы совершенно иначе? 

— Но ведь и риск тогда возрастал? — спросил он. — Когда спешишь, легко совершить ошибку, а то и вовсе подставиться под удар. — От одной только мысли о Шерлоке, умирающем в какой-нибудь богом забытой дыре, где никто не может прийти к нему на помощь, сжался желудок. Джон тряхнул головой, прогоняя накатившую дурноту. — А значит хорошо, что ты не торопился, потому что иначе мог не вернуться вообще. 

Заметив на лице Шерлока тень молчаливого согласия, Джон провел языком по губам, всматриваясь в знакомые черты.

— Ты и без того был на волосок от гибели, я ведь прав? Как минимум один раз ты не знал, выберешься живым или нет. 

— С чего ты так решил? — в голосе Шерлока звучало искреннее любопытство, но он не спешил отрицать догадку. 

— Иногда это буквально написано у тебя на лице. — В гостиной было тепло, но по коже все равно пробежал озноб. — Я делал вид, что не замечаю, но я ведь не слепой. 

Шерлок вздохнул, закрыв глаза, словно вспоминая что-то, и Джон невольно подался вперед, не обращая внимания на боль, заворочавшуюся в сломанной руке и намекавшую, что кончается действие анальгетиков. Плечи их соприкоснулись, плед с шорохом свалился на сиденье. 

— Расскажешь? — тихо спросил он, стиснув длинные пальцы. — Да, знаю, мне нужно было сразу по твоем возвращении попытаться понять, что заставило тебя так поступить, а не делать вид, что мне все равно, но если ты все еще хочешь об этом поговорить, то я здесь. И я слушаю. 

Джон боялся, что Шерлок вот-вот замкнется в себе, не желая продолжать этот тяжелый разговор. От проявления чувств ему всегда делалось неуютно, а Джон сейчас, не стесняясь, открывал перед ним свое сердце, весь воплощение искренности и неравнодушия. Он уже приготовился к отказу, но Шерлок, помолчав, наконец, начал говорить — сперва нерешительно, потом все уверенней и тверже. Джон, казалось, забыл, как дышать, полностью поглощенный рассказом.

Невозможно было слушать и не пытаться проводить параллели между их жизнями за месяцы разлуки. Путь Шерлока отмечали оставшиеся позади километры, пройденные границы, аресты, успешно выполненные пункты плана; дни Джона были неотличимы один от другого, пронизанные горечью утраты. Он съехал с Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок — отбыл в Венецию. Две тягостных недели, когда он пытался взять себя в руки и наконец вернуться к работе, друг провел в заснеженной Праге. Добровольно взваленная на себя миссия гнала его через весь свет, а Джон даже не выезжал из Лондона, словно привязанный к этому городу и черному надгробию с надписью «Шерлок Холмс». 

Казалось, что те месяцы Шерлок существовал в какой-то альтернативной реальности, и сердце мучительно сжималось, желая, чтобы все могло сложиться по-другому, чтобы они на пару, плечом к плечу шли сквозь одни на двоих испытания, а не бились в одиночку, вдали друг от друга, каждый со своей долей.

— В первую очередь я постарался уничтожить саму основу сети Мориарти. Без источника постоянного финансирования она начала распадаться, между группировками начали вспыхивать конфликты, ослабляя их еще больше, любое понятие о лояльности исчезло, упростив мою задачу по выслеживанию тех, кто нес ответственность за исполнение последних распоряжений Мориарти, но продвижение вперед все равно было куда медленнее, чем мне хотелось бы. Одного я нагнал в Бангладеш, где пришлось провести почти неделю. — Он скривил губы и сморщился. — Трудно сохранять ясный разум, когда тебя выворачивает каждые пару часов. 

— О господи, Шерлок, как будто ты не знаешь, что там ни в коем случае нельзя пить сырую воду, — заметил Джон. 

— Возможно, я подхватил что-то еще по дороге. Из-за болезни я ослаб, чего-то не учел, и меня схватили. — Словно очнувшись, Шерлок закатил глаза, раздражаясь тогдашней ошибке. — Мне повезло в одном: меня не узнали. Краска для волос, цветные контактные линзы, пара других, менее очевидных, изменений во внешности — этого хватило. К тому же я распустил слух, что работаю на одну из конкурирующих банд, так что меня пощадили в надежде выудить информацию о соперниках, а не пристрелили на месте. 

Джон нахмурился, заметив, как машинально сжалась и разжалась левая рука, словно отгоняя фантомную боль.

— То, что тебя оставили в живых, не значит, что ты остался невредимым. — Он потянул упавшее покрывало, накидывая его на плечи Шерлока и заключая их обоих в уютный теплый кокон. — Там, в морозильнике, я вспомнил твои слова, сказанные как-то после возвращения. Что самое слабое звено в любой ситуации — люди. Что если оказался в плену, нужно только дождаться, пока похитители уверятся, что все под контролем, потеряют осторожность, и тогда действовать. Ты тогда подразумевал именно эту передрягу в Бангладеш?

Воспоминания явно были не из приятных, но Шерлок спокойно кивнул.

— Я оказался совершенно не готов. До того момента я даже не осознавал, насколько привык полагаться на других: Майкрофта, Лестрейда, и главное — на тебя, и действовал так, словно по-прежнему нахожусь в Лондоне. Опрометью несся по следу, не задумываясь о рисках. 

— Но прикрыть тебя было некому. — По коже снова пробежал неприятный озноб. Для него самого жизнь после Падения превратилась в череду тусклых и серых дней, где превалирующим чувством стала горечь утраты, но рядом оставались друзья, готовые прийти на помощь, хочет он того или нет. А Шерлоку не на кого было рассчитывать, единственной поддержкой ему служило знание, что чем дальше он продвигается в уничтожении сети Мориарти, тем ближе возвращение.

— Эта история меня сильно задержала. К сожалению, в той ситуации я мог лишь запастись терпением и ждать. В итоге на пятый день один из моих тюремщиков допустил ошибку. Я сбежал, вывел эту банду из игры и двинулся дальше. И с тех пор действовал по такой же схеме.

Заметив шок на его лице, Шерлок поспешно уточнил: 

— Нет, не попадался в плен. Внедрялся в те группировки, которые, как я подозревал, были непосредственно связаны со снайперами Мориарти, и разрушал их изнутри. Но от меня требовалась максимальная осторожность. Если бы я стал повторяться или допустил, чтобы между несколькими разрозненными случаями провели параллели, те трое поняли бы, что охота ведется на них. А тогда… — не договорив, он отвел взгляд и невидяще уставился на пляшущее в очаге пламя. 

— Они бы выполнили приказ: застрелили миссис Хадсон, Грега и меня, — закончил за него Джон с глубоким вздохом. — А значит, все было бы напрасно. 

Легкий кивок заставил качнуться темные завитки надо лбом.

— Как только с ними и теми, к кому теоретически могло перейти невыполненное задание, было покончено, я вернулся. — Подняв голову, он встретился с Джоном глазами, привычно наблюдая за калейдоскопом чувств и воспоминаний на его лице. 

Увы, возвращение Шерлока сохранилось в памяти нечетко. Картины наползали одна на другую, расплывчатые и нечеткие, словно увиденное во сне: смешение ярких пятен в бурном океане душераздирающих эмоций, где искры неверия в чудо и благодарности терялись в неудержимом потоке ярости и обиды. 

Каким же идиотом он себя чувствовал тогда. Выставленным на всеобщее посмешище дураком, за чей счет Шерлок отлично повеселился. Джон понимал, что это не так, но даже сейчас во рту появился мерзкий привкус, и он слегка отодвинулся.

— Ну, в твой трюк все поверили. По крайне мере те, кто с самого начала не был в курсе. 

Мысли его перескочили на Молли, неожиданно оказавшуюся верной хранительницей порученной ей тайны. К своему стыду, он злился и на нее тоже, видевшую его мучения и не проронившую ни слова. Джон с горечью говорил себе, что причиной тому ее чувства к Шерлоку: тот попросил хранить молчание, и она послушалась, с радостью готовая ему угодить. 

Оглядываясь назад, он осознавал, что у Молли были совсем другие причины для подобного поведения. Она и сама это доказала, когда через пару месяцев после чудесного воскрешения буквально приперла его к стенке. Голос ее подрагивал, на мягком дружелюбном лице отражалось раскаяние, но в словах звенела твердая уверенность в собственной правоте. 

_«Я не собираюсь защищать его перед тобой, но он спасал жизни. Твою жизнь. Если бы не он, у тебя бы не было ни Мэри, ничего. Тебя самого не было бы. Я знаю, что ты злишься, любой бы злился на твоем месте, но пойми, он никогда не скажет, что жалеет о сделанном. Как он может жалеть о том, что ты жив?»_

Он развернулся и ушел, ничего не говоря, цепляясь за собственную обиду, потому что все остальные чувства подводили. В глубине души он знал, что Молли права, но даже теперь к мысли о том, что ему на самом деле следует быть благодарным Шерлоку, несмотря на выбранный им образ действий, примешивались раздражение и неприятие. 

Он покачал головой и облизал губы, признаваясь сам себе, что это — путь в тупик, а не к примирению. Если продолжить лелеять причиненную Шерлоком боль, та никогда не исцелится, а она и без того уже достаточно отравила их отношения. Да, Шерлок обманул его, инсценировав самоубийство, но в их текущей ситуации Джон виноват не меньше. 

—После твоего возвращения я считал тебя бессердечным подлецом, — тихо признался он. — Я тебя ненавидел. 

Шерлок потер бровь и машинально, механически улыбнулся, отчего у Джона защемило сердце: неубедительная маска, неспособная скрыть таящуюся под ней горечь. 

— Я подозревал, что так и будет, даже ждал этого, — признался он. — Иногда, во время своего… путешествия, я позволял себе надеяться на более теплый прием, но… — Плечи его поникли, и он не стал продолжать. — Я был готов к тому, что ты больше никогда не захочешь меня видеть. Лучше уж ненависть, чем полное равнодушие. 

Джона затопило раскаяние. Придвинувшись обратно, он неуклюже схватил Шерлока за рукав, проклиная сковывающий движения гипс, и осторожно потянул, побуждая повернуться к себе. 

— Прости меня, — произнес он. — Не за то, что злился — мне кажется, на это у меня было право, — а за то, что так долго лелеял эту злость. За то, что цеплялся за нее изо всех сил, вместо того, чтобы попытаться оставить в прошлом. — Он превратил свою обиду в оружие, клинок, который постоянно оттачивал и пускал в ход против Шерлока. И даже когда они вновь начали сближаться, он время от времени вновь расковыривал начинавшую потихоньку затягиваться душевную рану.

Шерлок сглотнул, и на лице его впервые с начала разговора проступило беспокойство. Джону знакомо было это выражение — прочертившая лоб озадаченная морщинка, прикушенная губа: Шерлок хотел о чем-то спросить. 

— В чем дело? 

— Я не виню тебя за то, как ты отреагировал на мое возвращение, — признал друг. — Это было понятно, хотя и шло вразрез с моими желаниями, но постепенно наши отношения стали улучшаться. И как бы ни раздражал меня факт наличия в твоей жизни Мэри, я видел, что тебе с ней хорошо. Она помогла нам обрести новую почву под ногами, найти точки соприкосновения. Мне казалось, все идет на лад, а затем… 

— А затем я разорвал помолвку. — Сердце бухнуло в груди тяжелым молотом. Он догадывался, какой вопрос будет следующим и отчаянно пытался придумать ответ, который не выдаст слишком много. Чистая правда грозила раскрыть таимое в самой глубине и выходящее далеко за рамки дружбы, а любые другие объяснения — обман, которого Шерлок не заслуживал. 

— Можешь сказать мне, почему? 

Можно было отделаться простым «нет», притвориться уставшим и свернуть разговор, но почему-то подобная мысль казалась трусостью и предательством. Хотелось отложить все на потом, дать им обоим время свыкнуться со вновь обретенным равновесием, прежде чем позволить себе анализировать преследовавшее его навязчивое желание. Но наступит ли хоть когда-то этот правильный момент, когда Джон сможет с легким сердцем раскрыть свою душу, в надежде обрести больше? 

Сглотнув, он отмел в сторону любые колебания. Сейчас все было просто: честность в обмен на честность. Шерлок открыто признал, что сожалеет о том, как все сложилось, но не о своих действиях в принципе, хотя, казалось бы, мог и солгать хотя бы из вежливости. И разве не должен был Джон отплатить ему той же откровенностью, чем бы она ни обернулась для него самого? 

— Если бы я не вернулся, ты бы женился на ней? 

Здесь ответ был прост и понятен. Вытянув ладонь из пальцев Шерлока, Джон потер подбородок и кивнул. 

— Наверное, но сомневаюсь, что это сделало бы меня счастливым. Довольным — возможно. Из нас бы получилась неплохая пара, но ей нужно было больше, чем я мог бы дать, и уж точно она заслуживала лучшего, чем потратить жизнь на мужа, для которого никогда не стала бы самым важным человеком. 

Выпустив рукав друга, он неловко положил на колени сломанную руку и принялся ковырять гипс. Рассуждая логически, сейчас было совершенно не время для подобных откровений, но признание жгло грудь, грызло мозг и рвалось наружу.

— Я разорвал помолвку, потому что после твоего возвращения понял, что Мэри всегда будет для меня на втором месте, а поступать так несправедливо. Ни с кем. 

Джон уставился в пол. Нервы мелко вибрировали, словно предчувствуя реакцию Шерлока, который вот-вот спокойно и рационально объяснит, что не может ответить ему взаимностью. Он был настолько убежден именно в этом исходе, что прикосновение к пальцам застало врасплох. 

Подняв глаза, он столкнулся с совершенно незнакомым выражением на лице друга: не холодная замкнутость, которую он боялся увидеть, а открытость и любопытство. Тревога, смешанная с испугом и неуверенностью. В трепещущих отблесках пламени серебристая радужка отливала золотым, но даже обманчивое освещение не могло скрыть напряженного внимания в направленном на него пытливом взгляде. 

Джон попытался унять бешено колотящееся сердце и дышать ровней, борясь со схлестнувшимися в груди надеждой и страхом. То, что отказ пока не прозвучал, совершенно не означало, что его не будет.

— Я… — начал и тут же запнулся друг, хмурясь и глядя куда-то мимо него. Он держал обе руки Джона в своих, крепко, но осторожно, помня о переломе. — Я никогда не был мастером разбираться в человеческих чувствах и их подоплеке, — посмотрев Джону в лицо, хрипло признался он, показавшись вдруг страшно юным. — Скажи прямо, чего ты хочешь. 

За этим тихим требованием стояли эмоции столь явные и ощутимые, что у Джона перехватило дыхание. Он и раньше подозревал, что в натуре Шерлока таится многое, скрытое от посторонних глаз, но увидеть эти силу и страсть воочию, когда тот словно снял всю свою броню, оказалось прекрасно и в то же время пугающе. Под явственно прозвучавшей в его словах надеждой скрывалась мольба. Этот разговор — взаимные извинения, тягостные воспоминания о прошлом — дался Шерлоку нелегко. Наверняка он, открыв перед Джоном свою душу, чувствовал себя уязвимым. И потому просил раскрыть все карты. Однозначного и недвусмысленного ответа. 

Вот он, поворотный момент. Можно отступить, заявив, что он просто желает былой дружбы и ничего более. Или же прямо сейчас, в этом странном мгновении на краю, где он терял сразу и все, и ничего, Джон мог рискнуть и сделать шаг вперед. 

Решение пришло само, без раздумий, рожденное неутолимым стремлением, тлеющим под кожей. Они уже сидели совсем близко, наклонившись друг к другу и держась за руки. Оставалось лишь подчиниться той силе, что тянула его к Шерлоку, и податься вперед еще самую малость. 

Джон чуть помедлил, давая возможность отстраниться, если тот пожелает, но не увидел в его лице ни замешательства, ни неприятия. Были лишь затопившие радужку зрачки и пристальное, всепоглощающее внимание, как будто Шерлок столкнулся с чем-то невообразимым и захватывающим, никогда до этого не встречавшимся на его пути. 

Глаза закрылись сами собой, и, чувствуя, как неистово колотится сердце, Джон чуть наклонил голову и прижался к губам Шерлока в осторожном, целомудренном поцелуе. Каждая до единой мышца в теле вибрировала, как натянутая струна, отдаваясь болью в поврежденных костях, но Джон отмахнулся от нее, сосредоточившись на ином: мягкий рот, сперва неуступчивый и плотно сжатый, а затем податливый, гладкая кожа и крепче обхватившие его руки пальцы. 

Губы покалывало, когда он неохотно отстранился.

— Вот чего я хочу, — произнес он севшим голосом, кашлянул и ссутулился. Ему казалось, он только что пробежал марафон, от кипевшего в жилах адреналина ощутимо потряхивало. Он ждал, а Шерлок смотрел на него с ошеломленным видом, как будто внезапно завис его никогда не останавливающийся разум. В любой другой, не столь решающий момент, Джон чувствовал бы себя польщенным, но сейчас он жаждал ответа. Чтобы Шерлок разделил его желание большего, чем просто дружба, или дал уже от ворот поворот — хоть что-то. 

Темные ресницы дрогнули, лоб прочертила озадаченная морщинка. Джон практически видел, как один за другим громоздятся в этой голове вопросы в отчаянной попытке проанализировать случившееся с точки зрения чистого интеллекта. Безнадежная затея. Есть вещи, не поддающиеся логике, и это — одна из них. 

С каждой секундой в груди нарастало напряжение и беспокойство, но страхам его не суждена была долгая жизнь. Джон увидел, как взгляд напротив вспыхнул уверенностью, пришедшей на смену ошеломлению, когда Шерлок отмел прочь все сомнения. Серебристые глаза внимательно скользнули по его лицу. Он понятия не имел, что Шерлок там разглядел, но оно явно в чем-то его убедило, поскольку мгновением позже тот без колебаний возвратил его несмелый, спрашивающий поцелуй.

Язык пробежался по его сомкнутым губам, посылая жаркий разряд вдоль позвоночника, и Джон втянул воздух, застонав от накатившего хмельного облегчения. Руки сами собой стиснулись на вороте рубашки, не помешал даже неуклюжий гипс; он притянул Шерлока к себе, стукнувшись носами и ловя его дыхание, прежде чем прикусить пухлую нижнюю губу и скользнуть внутрь. 

Зубы клацнули, столкнувшись, но Джону не было до этого дела, он был слишком поглощен другими ощущениями — ловкий язык и ласковое тепло рта Шерлока — чтобы обратить на это внимание. В каждом прерывистом вдохе и неожиданно вырвавшемся звуке они пытались сказать друг другу то, что до этого не могли выразить в сбивчивых, путаных словах.

Им довелось пройти через нелегкие времена, полные опустошающей скорби, горечи предательства и испепеляющей ярости, но они справились и, несмотря ни на что, смогли оставить их позади. И теперь они оба стремились к одному: не поставить на дружбе крест, а бережно взрастить на ее месте нечто большее. 

Джон с трудом сдержал недовольный стон, когда Шерлок оторвался от его губ и уткнулся лбом в плечо. А в следующую секунду жаркий рот приник к коже над пульсом и заскользил вдоль челюсти. 

Выпустив ворот рубашки, он зарылся пальцами в массу темных завитков, подставляя шею под горячие поцелуи. Внутри нарастало возбуждение, усиливаемое легчайшим, почти призрачным ощущением, что все это происходит не взаправду и ему лишь чудится, что он наконец обрел то, чего так долго желал. 

Вздрогнув от укуса, он, забывшись, невольно дернулся, и сломанные ребра тут же напомнили о себе. Стон наслаждения превратился в болезненный вскрик, и Джон выругался, кляня ублюдков, лишивших его шанса безоглядно наслаждаться этим моментом.

Шерлок отстранился, извиняясь вполголоса, и легко, едва дотрагиваясь, провел ладонью вдоль ребер, словно желал исцелить все повреждения простым касанием. Как бы Джону хотелось, чтобы это было возможно! Глаза Шерлока потемнели, как предгрозовое небо, губы припухли, рубашка смялась, темный завиток свесился на лоб небрежной запятой, на скулах проступил румянец. Он выглядел невероятно соблазнительно, и Джону оставалось только мысленно материться, чувствуя, как боль все сильнее предъявляет права на его тело.

— Аккуратней, — Шерлок бережно помог ему откинуться на подушки и встал. — Тебе давно пора принять еще одну дозу парацетамола. Мне не следовало… 

— Нет, следовало. И еще как, — вложив в голос всю свою уверенность, Джон перехватил его руку, наплевав на то, как задергало ребра. — К тому же, это я все начал. Жаль только, не могу закончить должным образом. 

Краешек губ приподнялся в ухмылке, придав Шерлоку вид крайне довольный и озорной, которым Джон откровенно залюбовался, а затем тот прошел в кухню, вернулся с водой и таблетками, помог встать с дивана, убедился, что он твердо стоит на ногах и шагнул назад. 

Джон запил обезболивающее, одновременно пытаясь совладать с колотящимся сердцем и призвать к порядку мечущиеся в голове мысли. Боже ты мой, он взял и поцеловал Шерлока, а тот — ответил со страстной готовностью. Все случилось легко и просто, но теперь Джон едва ли не кожей ощущал назревающее долгое объяснение, в котором им придется обозначить новые границы и прояснить взаимные ожидания. 

А затем он повернулся, увидел, что Шерлок с удобством растянулся на диване, протягивая руку в исполненном царственности приглашающем жесте, и решил, что, возможно, в разговорах больше нет нужды. Шерлок был непохож на других людей, и глупо ожидать, что он свернет на ту же проторенную тропу, которой обычно шли любые заводимые Джоном отношения. Им и в этом предстояло идти своей особенной, неизведанной дорогой, чему Джон был только рад.

Разместиться на узком сиденье, явно не рассчитанном на двух взрослых людей, можно было только крепко прижавшись друг к другу. Джон улыбнулся, понимая, как раз этого Шерлок и добивался. Он осторожно улегся рядом и постарался не ухмыляться во весь рот как круглый дурак, когда на талию легла теплая рука, не давая упасть. 

— Ты как? — Было совершенно ясно, что речь идет не только и не столько о пострадавших ребрах: Шерлок напряженно всматривался в его лицо в поисках малейших сомнений. — Точно уверен? Что хочешь большего? 

Джон помолчал, взвешивая ответ. Новое начало не исцелит как по волшебству все раны, что они нанесли друг другу, но им дан шанс возродить из праха былых отношений нечто куда более прочное. 

— Точно, — тихо произнес он, встречаясь с Шерлоком глазами. Тот не отводил взгляд, и воздух между ними загустел, наполняясь жарким обещанием. — Я еще ни в чем и никогда не был так уверен. 

Даже когда делал Мэри предложение, признался он сам себе. Это казалось разумным, правильным шагом, но никогда рядом с ней он не ощущал того восторженного предвкушения, что сейчас разрасталось в груди. Он обрел бы верную спутницу и любящую жену, но годы семейного счастья с ней казались такими незначительными по сравнению с одной только возможностью того, что могли выстроить они с Шерлоком. 

Легкое прикосновение губ отозвалось горячей волной по позвоночнику, и неприятные ощущения отступили на задний план, теряясь в гармонии поцелуев и укусов, движений языка и ласковых осторожных рук. Желание вновь трепетало в крови, проносилось вспышками под закрытыми веками, а в бедро настойчиво упирался твердый выступ. 

— Боюсь, я вряд ли сейчас в состоянии оправдать все твои ожидания, — отстранившись, неловко признался Джон. 

Шерлок помотал головой, отметая все извинения. 

— Только то, что ты хочешь и можешь, — сказал он, очерчивая расплывшийся по скуле синяк. — Остальное еще успеется, у нас впереди много времени. Ничто краткосрочное мне не нужно. — Во взгляде его на миг мелькнула неуверенность, и он облизал губы. — А тебе? 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Джон. — Поверь, я с радостью бы принял участие во всем, что ты способен предложить. — С намеком сжав стройное бедро, он метнул мрачный взгляд на гипс. — Но не уверен, что смогу.

— Сколько сможешь, я буду счастлив каждой малости, — прозвучало в ответ. С прерывистым вздохом Шерлок скользнул взглядом по его губам. Невозможно было представить себе более явный призыв, и, чувствуя упоенную дрожь в груди, Джон счастливо ему подчинился, отдаваясь на волю того, что ждало их впереди. 

Они пережили «смерть» Шерлока и непримиримую обиду Джона после его возвращения. Пережили взаимное отчуждение и притворное равнодушие, провели год с лишним, едва разговаривая и не в силах понять один другого. Меньше недели назад казалось, они дошли до черты и разрыв неминуем, но вот они — вместе, в объятиях друг друга. 

Джон не мог сказать наверняка, куда приведет эта дорога, к счастью или катастрофе, но здесь и сейчас, ласково целуя мягкие губы и открывая для себя с новой стороны, казалось бы, уже хорошо знакомого человека, он понимал: ему не терпится на нее ступить. 

Шерлок вел, а Джон с готовностью следовал за ним в их общее будущее.


	8. Chapter 8

Шерлок поднял голову от микроскопа; внутри разлилось знакомое тепло, а сердце забилось быстрее, стоило ему услышать поворачивающийся в замке ключ. Еще не так давно он посчитал бы неприемлемой такую реакцию собственного организма и обозлился бы на себя за подобную эмоциональную зависимость, но это время миновало. Поэтому он улыбнулся и, посмотрев последний раз на расположенный под объективом слайд, сосредоточил внимание на том, кто вошел в квартиру.

В волосах Джона поблескивали капельки воды (следствие окутавшего город тумана), щеки порозовели от ветра, а джинсы внизу промокли — наверняка не раз наступил в лужу. Казалось, ничто из вышеперечисленного не способствует хорошему настроению, однако глаза его сияли, а улыбка была широкой и искренней. Он опустил на стол пакет — похоже, чай, молоко и печенье — и бросил на Шерлока полный привязанности и ласковой снисходительности взгляд. 

— Ты сегодня вообще собираешься одеваться? — поинтересовался он и рассмеялся, когда Шерлок лениво повел плечом в полнейшем пренебрежении к подобной ерунде.

— Я одет.

— Пижама и халат не считаются за нормальную одежду.

— Когда я проснулся утром, на мне не было и этого.

Он торжествующе усмехнулся, видя, как потемнели глаза Джона, а дыхание стало неровным и прерывистым, лучше любых слов демонстрируя мгновенно вспыхнувшее влечение. Формально они никогда не обсуждали вопрос об общей спальне. Все получилось само собой: после похищения Джон так и не вернулся в свою комнату. Каждую ночь он укладывался на одной половине огромного матраса, оставляя за Шерлоком право присоединиться к нему, когда сочтет нужным.

Шерлок, в свою очередь, подозревал, что за последние три недели провел гораздо больше времени в спальне, чем вне ее. Кровать никогда не казалась ему столь привлекательной, и кто посмел бы его упрекнуть? Когда раньше он изредка позволял себе мечтать о Джоне, он не представлял ничего и близко похожего на то, что получил в реальности.

Из доходивших до него слухов несложно было сделать вывод, что Джон — крайне внимательный любовник, однако происходящее между ними оказалось выше любых ожиданий. Предыдущий, пусть и несколько ограниченный, сексуальный опыт Шерлока весь вращался вокруг самого акта, а все остальное попадало под категорию неинтересной прелюдии. Джон доказал ошибочность этой точки зрения. 

Возможно, свою роль сыграли полученные Джоном повреждения, из-за которых до настоящего момента их физический контакт ограничивался осторожными объятиями и ласковыми прикосновениями под одеялом, скольжением ладоней по напряженной плоти и утонченной пыткой трепещущих языков. Границу на их пути в познании друг друга проводила боль. Сломанные ребра нельзя было тревожить и, как следствие, каждое их занятие любовью требовало контроля, с которым редко сталкивается только что сложившаяся пара. Это должно было бы раздражать — да и раздражало в некоторой степени, — но одновременно означало, что у них нет другого выхода, кроме как продвигаться вперед, не торопясь. 

Однако подобное ограничение несло с собой неожиданные преимущества, подтолкнув их к совершенно иному роду близости. За эти дни они провели времени в разговорах больше, чем раньше за многие месяцы. Они наслаждались привычным уютом в компании друг друга, который когда-то так ценили, но теперь к нему добавились долгие, неспешные поцелуи и осторожные, настойчивые движения бедер. Они приближались к разрядке медленно, в потоке непрерывно нарастающего напряжения, слившись друг с другом, пока рука Шерлока вела их к финалу под аккомпанемент непристойных и жарких фраз, слетавших с языка Джона. 

Пальцы Джона скользнули по шее, гладя вдоль самой границы кожи и шелкового ворота халата и заставляя отвлечься от воспоминаний. Прикосновение было завораживающим, и Шерлок, не думая, подался ему навстречу. Первые несколько дней он удивлялся каждой ласке, сомневаясь в ее цели. Теперь же у него выработалось нечто вроде условного рефлекса, проявлявшегося в ощущении одновременно защищенности и возбуждения. Джон не скрывал свои чувства к нему, не заигрывал, как предыдущие партнеры, когда любой жест мог оказаться обманчивым и неверно истолкованным. Он открывался полностью, и под напором этой откровенности стены, что выстроил вокруг себя Шерлок, пали одна за другой. 

Все это было непросто. Поцелуи не способны стереть из реальности их прошлые поступки, но возросшая ценность того, что они рисковали теперь потерять, заставляла лишь прикладывать больше усилий в стремлении все исправить. Возможно, стороннему наблюдателю их решение могло показаться нелогичным и обреченным на провал, но пока что у них все получалось. И даже когда слова ранили, прикосновение сглаживало остроту и усмиряло раздражение. У них появился новый способ общения, и с каждым днем Шерлок все лучше осваивал этот особенный, действующий лишь между ними двумя язык.

С негромким довольным вздохом он поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона, быстро считывая все произошедшее за несколько часов, что тот провел вне стен Бейкер-стрит. 

— Если бы не твой визит к врачу, я бы вообще не стал подниматься с кровати. — Он осторожно постучал по гипсу, скользнув взглядом по веселым пожеланиям от сотрудников Ярда и Молли, покрывавшим внешнюю сторону. Внутренняя сторона была исписана торопливым почерком самого Шерлока: странный набор наползавших друг на друга химических формул, заметок и телефонных номеров. — Как все прошло? 

Джон издал невнятный звук, явно считая более увлекательной возможность запустить пальцы в волосы Шерлока, чем отчитываться о своем походе в поликлинику. 

— Нормально. Я пытался убедить их снять гипс или хотя бы заменить его чем-нибудь полегче.

— Но они с тобой не согласились? — На обращенном к нему лице промелькнуло недовольство. Исцеление было медленным и причиняло множество неудобств, и Джон регулярно бурчал по этому поводу. Все же высказывание, что врачи — наихудшие пациенты, не преувеличение. 

— Оно и к лучшему. Так, по крайней мере, можно не волноваться, что ты повредишь заживающую кость, совершая какие-нибудь резкие движения. 

— Когда помогаю тебе в расследованиях?

Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом, сосредоточив на нем все свое внимание, и поднял бровь. 

— Я не совсем это имел в виду.

В ответ на его неуклюжий намек зрачки Джона расширились, а лежащая на шее Шерлока рука вздрогнула. 

— Вот как? — Хрипло спросил он, провел языком по губам и улыбнулся, отчего вокруг вспыхнувших вожделением глаз собрались морщинки. — Может быть, продемонстрируешь? 

Повторного приглашения не требовалось. Джон сейчас оказался выше него, сидящего на стуле, и Шерлок потянулся вверх, а тот склонился ему навстречу. Забавно, какое сильное влияние на его восприятие оказывало нечто столь незатейливое и простое. Джон, с оружием или нет — неважно, всегда давал ему ощущение безопасности, но в таком положении Шерлок чувствовал себя одновременно беззащитным и бесконечно желанным. Совершенно непривычные эмоции, и он наслаждался ими, полностью отдаваясь страсти.

Джон целовал его так, словно это — единственное, что имело значение. Поцелуй мог быть глубоким или же легким, невинным или жадным, полным обещания, но каждый из них Джон превращал в акт поклонения его губам. Теплая ладонь легла на щеку, и Шерлок вздрогнул. Жар растекся внутри, пальцы босых ног поджались, он вцепился в свитер Джона и осторожно куснул его нижнюю губу, дразня и приглашая. 

Все мысли разбежались, изгнанные движениями уверенного языка. Шерлок уже хорошо научился различать нюансы, таящиеся в даримых ему поцелуях, и прекрасно понимал, что сейчас речь идет не о простом «я соскучился», а о прелюдии к чему-то большему, жадному, требовательному, и тонкий хлопок пижамы не мог скрыть реакцию его собственного тела.

К моменту, когда Джон отстранился, давая ему возможность отдышаться, Шерлок был болезненно возбужден, лицо раскраснелось, а в голове не осталось места ни для чего, кроме Джона. Подобная ясность сознания ошеломляла. Редко когда приходилось ему погрузиться в аналогичное состояние без помощи фармацевтических препаратов, и в глубине души он испытывал благодарность, что объект зависимости отвечает ему с такой готовностью. Джон в буквальном смысле расцветал, оказываясь в фокусе его внимания, и с улыбкой, в которой странным образом сочетались дерзость и застенчивость, он потянул Шерлока, заставляя подняться на ноги. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты на меня смотришь вот так, — прошептал Джон, ведя большим пальцем по его припухшей нижней губе.

— Как? — только и смог произнести Шерлок, делая шаг в направлении спальни, и усмехнулся, когда Джон сразу последовал за ним, не желая терять телесный контакт. Схватив лацканы шелкового халата, Джон потянул его с плеч и раздраженно заворчал, когда ткань застряла на сгибах локтей.

— Словно я самое лучшее расследование, что когда-либо выпадало на твою долю, и в которое тебе не терпится поскорее углубиться. 

Слова эти были недалеки от правды. Никогда в жизни с Шерлоком не происходило ничего подобного в привязке к другому человеку. Обычно его восторг и возбуждение носили скорее интеллектуальный характер, он находил удовлетворение в решении встретившихся на пути головоломок. Но испытывать те же ощущения как проявление физиологии ему доводилось крайне редко. Они звенели в крови и растекались по мышцам жидким воском, заставляя руки подрагивать, пока он стягивал с Джона влажную куртку. 

Гипс не позволил той соскользнуть на пол, но несколько мгновений спустя она все-таки оказалась на ковре. Вскоре рядом с ней очутились ботинки, которые Джон благодаря слабо завязанным шнуркам снял, не нагибаясь, лишь наступив на пятки. Однако на нем по-прежнему было возмутительно много одежды, особенно с учетом его привычки утепляться в несколько слоев. Манжет старого, видавшего виды свитера был распорот, чтобы снимать его без проблем с поврежденной руки, свободные нитки кое-как связаны между собой. Все равно раздеть Джона было не так-то просто и требовало внимания; Шерлок издал недовольное рычание, а Джон только рассмеялся в ответ, неловко пытаясь помочь ему с этой задачей. 

Вскоре свитер и рубашка присоединились к куртке, и пальцы Шерлока немедленно скользнули под футболку, скользя по мягким бокам и прослеживая твердые дуги ребер. Последние несколько недель он изо дня в день наблюдал, как менялась, заживая, эта плоть, как кровоподтеки превращались из черных и фиолетовых в зеленовато-желтые, прежде чем исчезнуть совсем, как покрывались корками и затягивались удерживаемые швами порезы и раны, оставляя после себя новую, розовую кожу. Он знал каждый сантиметр этого тела, посвятив его изучению долгие часы, и все же рад был снова и снова возвращаться к своему исследованию, с каждым прикосновением повторно запечатлевая в памяти каждую черточку.

Дверь в спальню, открытая локтем Шерлока, грохотом врезалась в стену, и тут же снова захлопнулась от удара ноги Джона. В комнате царил уютный полумрак. Тусклый свет пасмурного дня просачивался внутрь сквозь небольшую щель между портьерами и падал на разобранную кровать, превращая громоздящиеся одеяла и простыни в подобие горных хребтов.  
Как ни велико было искушение просто толкнуть Джона на ждущий их матрас, осторожность перевесила. Возможно, тот и шел на поправку семимильными шагами, но до полного выздоровления ему пока далеко. Любые ограничения их физической активности по-прежнему зависели от Джона, хотя, если судить по бушевавшему в синих глазах огню, сейчас ему не было никакого дела до пострадавших костей и болезненных мест на теле.

Это жадное нетерпение поколебало выдержку Шерлока, создавая впечатление, что удерживаемое ранее в узде теперь можно выпустить на свободу. Прикосновения Джона были уверенными и знающими, и он с намеком потянул вверх его тонкую футболку.  
Прохладный воздух коснулся обнаженной груди, соски моментально затвердели, а Джон прихватил зубами ключицу, шепча восхитительные непристойности. Действия его были абсолютно непредсказуемы, словно он выбирал их бессистемно, случайным образом из доступного ему обширного арсенала, и даже теперь, недели спустя, Шерлок был не в состоянии предугадать его следующий шаг. Как следствие, любая попытка сконцентрироваться тут же разлеталась под натиском ощущений, способность к логическому мышлению полностью покидала разум, и он мог лишь беспомощно цепляться за одежду Джона, а вожделение превращалось в простую потребность поскорее почувствовать прижавшееся к нему обнаженное тело. 

— Ложись, — сказал Шерлок, отмахиваясь от мысли, что позвучавшее слово больше походило на мольбу, чем на приказ, — и сними уже с себя все, наконец.

— Раскомандовался, — ласково проворчал Джон, осторожно опускаясь на кровать. На мгновение на лице его появилось и тут же исчезло болезненное выражение, и он потянул Шерлока, заставляя лечь рядом.

Шерлок предпочел бы другую позу: оказаться сверху, полностью накрывая Джона собой, или же быть прижатым к матрасу навалившимся крепко сбитым телом, но им все еще приходилось держать в уме не до конца зажившие ребра. В итоге он сосредоточился на устранении раздражающего препятствия в виде носков и джинсов Джона, пока тот неуклюже стягивал футболку, бормоча ругательства по поводу гипса.

— Жду — не дождусь, когда избавлюсь от него к чертовой матери, — буркнул он. — Надоело уже.

— Еще несколько недель, — ответил Шерлок. — К тому же лично я доволен, что могу как следует изучить, что и как тебе нравится, — он провел пальцем по животу Джона, наблюдая, как по коже бегут мурашки и как подрагивают мышцы по мере его продвижения вниз. — Потому что пока ты сам ограничен в движениях, твое внимание волей-неволей целиком и полностью сосредоточено на моих действиях. 

С губ Джона сорвался хриплый стон, когда Шерлок поверх белья обхватил ладонью его член, словно взвешивая в руке уже так хорошо знакомую ему плоть. Если между ними и существовало какое-то неравенство в постели, заключалось оно в том, что Шерлок мог свободно исследовать тело Джона, лишенного возможности отвечать ему тем же. Тот просто был не в состоянии проделать с Шерлоком все, что ему хотелось, и пока он в предвкушении ожидал заветного дня своего окончательного исцеления, Шерлок пользовался шансом и наслаждался своей временной единоличной властью.

Он провел носом по изгибу шеи, вдыхая аромат мыла, дождя и особенный, свойственный лишь Джону запах, напоминавший о пряностях и нагретой земле. Язык скользнул по коже в стремлении почувствовать вкус, а следом на том же месте осторожно сомкнулись зубы, не настолько сильно, чтобы оставить след, но достаточно, чтобы заставить задрожать от осознания такой вероятности. 

Джон оказался на удивление гибок в своих предпочтениях и с охотой шел на эксперименты — в определенных рамках, разумеется. И только идиот не заметил бы, что в основе его желания лежало стремление безраздельно владеть Шерлоком и готовность посвятить ему себя целиком. Джон получал истинное удовольствие, утверждая свое право, будь то путем оставления физических следов в виде засосов или же чего-то более эфемерного вроде нежного поцелуя. Но когда он замечал в Шерлоке те же порывы, Джон полностью переставал сдерживаться, всеми возможными звуками выражая свое одобрение, словно потребность Шерлока полностью и единолично обладать им была для него не менее важна, чем его собственная. 

Почувствовав пальцы в своих волосах, Шерлок откинул голову, подставляя шею, и застонал, когда Джон провел по ней языком, а потом втянул нежную кожу. Наслаждение почти граничило с болью, дразня и угрожая, но так и не пересекая эту черту.

Шерлок резко вдохнул и замер под наплывом ощущений, руки машинально сжались на плечах Джона, прежде чем он заставил их расслабиться и жадно заскользил ладонями по перекатывающимся мышцам. Оставленный Афганистаном шрам напоминал воронку, и он очертил пальцем его края, зная, что поврежденные нервные окончания не почувствуют ласки, но Джону все равно будет приятно проявление внимания и уважения к ранению, в корне изменившему его жизнь. 

Джон тем временем с довольным урчанием облизывал оставленный им на шее след, и Шерлок полушутливо возмутился. 

— Ты обещал, что синяки всегда будут скрыты воротником, — напомнил он, но в голосе его в итоге звучало лишь возбуждение. 

— Я солгал, — ответил Джон и рассмеялся, заметив укор в направленном на него взгляде. Смех перешел в глубокий стон, когда Шерлок решил отплатить ему тем же, проведя зубами по кадыку. И как свидетельство взаимного доверия, что удалось им восстановить за последние недели, Джон, дрожа, лишь выше поднял подбородок, а Шерлок принялся исследовать губами шею и ключицы, наслаждаясь отзывчивостью распростертого под ним тела.

Мелькнула мысль, а вел ли Джон себя так же со своими предыдущими любовниками, но Шерлок торопливо загнал ее поглубже, почувствовав, как внутри заворочалась ревность. Главное, что сейчас Джон с ним, с одинаковым пылом отдается его ласкам и возвращает их. Его отчаянное желание прикоснуться было очевидно в бессознательных, резко обрываемых движениях, когда боль заставляла остановиться на полпути.

—Спокойнее, — настойчиво прошептал Шерлок, уткнувшись носом в грудную клетку и вслушиваясь в торопливый стук сердца. — Если будешь так дергаться, то сам себе навредишь, и я все это прекращу.

Джон поднял голову, на затуманенном страстью лице читалось что-то близкое к ужасу. 

— Ты не посмеешь. 

Вместо ответа он взял Джона за запястье и опустил его руку себе на голову. Пальцы тут же инстинктивно сжались в волосах — не больно, но все же достаточно ощутимо. 

— Как только ты окончательно поправишься, сможешь проделать со мной все, что пожелаешь, — пообещал он, глядя, как от подобной перспективы меняется выражение синих глаз. — А сейчас тебе нужно просто сказать, что ты хочешь.

Джон издал невнятный сдавленный звук и беззастенчиво подтолкнул его затылок вниз. Шерлок, однако, не спешил, покрывая поцелуями грудь и живот, прежде чем зарыться носом в дорожку светло-золотистых волос, уходившую под резинку боксеров. 

— Это было очевидно. — Он обдал жарким дыханием пока еще скрытый тонкой тканью член, наслаждаясь ответным стоном. И хотя сегодня «медленно и не спеша» отнюдь не входило в его намерения, искушение заставить Джона потрудиться ради получения желаемого, если не действиями, то хотя бы словами, было слишком велико. — Ты имеешь ввиду здесь? — поинтересовался он и провел языком по выступающей тазобедренной кости, а потом устроился между ног Джона и принялся покусывать кожу, перемещаясь в направлении пупка. — Или вот тут?

— Шерлок… — прорычал Джон, хотя невольная улыбка лишила его голос всякой угрозы. — Клянусь, как только поправлюсь, ты у меня будешь умолять о пощаде.

— Ловлю на слове, — и он опустил голову, ведя губами по выпирающей под хлопком плоти. Джон поперхнулся одобрительным возгласом, от которого у Шерлока по телу побежали мурашки, и он сам тихо застонал, очерчивая пальцем границы ткани и заставляя подрагивать мышцы Джона.

Одним движением он стянул мешающее белье и отшвырнул его прочь. Потемневший, налитый кровью член качнулся, и Шерлок ощутил всплеск вожделения при виде этой картины. Джона никак нельзя было назвать красавцем в традиционном смысле этого слова, но каждый раз, когда Шерлок видел его вот таким, обнаженным и вызывающим, несмотря на кажущуюся уязвимость своего положения, рот его наполнялся слюной. 

Теплая ладонь легла на плечо, гладя по шее и зарываясь в волосы, и Шерлок устремил все свое внимание на сосредоточение желания своего партнера. Язык его смело прогулялся от основания до головки, а рука плавно скользнула по складке, где нога соединяется с телом, пока яички Джона, мягкие и тяжелые, не оказались в его ладони, а большой палец — крепко прижат к натянутой коже прямо под ними. 

Бросив взгляд вверх, он увидел, что Джон крепко зажмурил глаза, а с приоткрытых губ срывается неровное дыхание, заставлявшее вибрировать мышцы пресса. Пальцы закованной в гипс руки стискивали простыню, пока он полностью растворялся в умелых и знающих ласках Шерлока, намеренно легких, скорее мучительных, чем несущих удовлетворение — редкие жадные поцелуи вдоль ствола были обещанием, но не давали разрядки. Спустя несколько минут к прерывистым вдохам добавились хриплые ругательства, перемежающиеся с невнятными звуками, требующими большего. 

Шерлок только рад был подчиниться.

Положив руку Джону на живот, второй он обхватил основание члена и быстро сомкнул губы вокруг головки, ощущая горьковато-соленый вкус. Не самая приятная на свете вещь, но реакция на его действия полностью это искупала: бедра моментально дернулись вверх, удерживаемые на кровати лишь усилиями Шерлока. Если резкое движение и отозвалось болью в поврежденных ребрах, то не настолько сильно, чтобы вырвать Джона из плена происходящего, и слова его сменились стонами, которыми Шерлок умело дирижировал, втягивая щеки или орудуя языком.

Прикосновение ладони к затылку оставалась таким же нежным, противореча жадным инстинктивным толчкам распростертого под ним тела. И Шерлок пытался отблагодарить Джона всеми доступными способами, стискивая и поглаживая в такт, заставляя того вскрикивать и шире раздвигать ноги в беззастенчивом предложении.

— О Господи! Это… 

— Хорошо? — поинтересовался Шерлок. 

Лишившись ласкающего его рта, Джон издал жалобный звук и выдохнул скорее просяще, чем недовольно:

— Нечестно. То, что ты со мной делаешь…

Шерлок ухмыльнулся, подсунул обе руки ему под бедра и слегка приподнял, внимательно следя за лицом на случай проявления малейших признаков дискомфорта. Губы и язык его скользнули по промежности и, сминая и раздвигая ягодицы, он принялся целовать и вылизывать крепко сжатое мускульное кольцо. Раздавшийся в ответ одобрительный стон — все, что требовалось ему для вдохновения, и он полностью отдался своей задаче, даже не замечая, что Джон подпирает спину здоровой рукой в стремлении дать пальцам Шерлока больше пространства для маневра.

Его собственный оставшийся без внимания член оказался прижат к матрасу, и он принялся тереться в попытке хоть немного снять напряжение. Но это слабо помогало: прерывистое дыхание Джона, его стоны и проклятия отнюдь не способствовали сохранению самообладания, и Шерлок отстранился и уткнулся лицом во внутреннюю поверхность бедра, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом принялся осыпать поцелуями покрытую мягкими волосками кожу. 

Сдавленный, почти болезненный звук заставил поднять голову, и он увидел, как Джон стискивает основание члена. Щеки его раскраснелись, глаза блестели, он хватал ртом воздух, с трудом пытаясь взять под контроль свое тело. Несколько секунд спустя он разжал пальцы, на ощупь нашел на прикроватной тумбочке тюбик со смазкой и, не глядя, сунул его Шерлоку.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще выдохнул он, закидывая одну ногу Шерлоку на спину и прижимая его к себе. — Я хочу… как положено. 

Шерлок склонил голову, пытаясь собраться с мыслями вопреки затопившему разум желанию. Так далеко они еще не заходили, но Джон, опершись на локоть, смотрел на него одурманенным, словно полупьяным взглядом. 

— Но твои ребра…

— Выдержат. Черт возьми, не переломлюсь я под тобой, — скрипнул зубами Джон и тут же задохнулся, когда палец Шерлока обвел головку. — Обещаю тебе, что скажу, если станет больно, клянусь, но… — он замолчал, не в силах продолжать, и толкнулся вперед, позволяя говорить за себя своему телу, чуть ли не вибрировавшему от вожделения. 

Сглотнув, Шерлок на мгновение задумался, как лучше осуществить желаемое. Он не знал наверняка, имелся ли у Джона подобный опыт, но даже если и так, то с его последнего раза однозначно прошло уже немало времени. Проще было бы, если бы Джон перевернулся на живот, но гипс на руке все осложнял. К тому же ему необходимо видеть лицо Джона, чтобы заметить малейшие признаки дискомфорта, которые иначе тот с охотой постарается скрыть.

— Приподнимись, — хрипло скомандовал он, убирая ногу Джона со своей спины и потянувшись за подушкой. Но прежде чем он успел ее схватить, ладонь Джона легла на его член, потирая сквозь пижамные штаны как раз в том месте, где ткань стала влажной от предэякулята. Огонь, мгновенно вспыхнувший в лишенной до этого внимания плоти, пронесся по нервам, и Шерлок выгнул спину, толкаясь навстречу долгожданному прикосновению.

С губ сорвался всхлип, он опустил голову, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Джона, а секунду спустя растворился в поцелуе, зачарованный магией двигавшихся в унисон руки и губ, пока любая способность связно мыслить таяла, затягиваемая туманом желания. Он почувствовал, как Джон стянул ниже его пижаму, высвобождая член, и принялся мучительно медленно поглаживать.

— Тебе… лучше… остановиться, — произнес Шерлок и моргнул от изумления, насколько бессвязно прозвучали его слова. — Если не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось, еще не начавшись.

Джон оттолкнул его с распутной ухмылкой и приказал: 

— Тогда принимайся за дело, — позволяя подпихнуть под себя подушку и наблюдая, как он избавляется от последнего разделяющего их предмета одежды. Шерлок никогда не стеснялся собственного тела, но в том, с каким восхищением Джон смотрел на него, было что-то смущающее, и он покраснел, а потом открыл тюбик со смазкой.

Эрекция Джона успела слегка ослабнуть, но он моментально отреагировал на действия Шерлока, с шипением втянув в себя воздух от ощущения прохладного геля, впрочем, быстро согревшегося и позволившего руке гладко скользнуть между ног. Целуя поочередно то одну, то другую подвздошную кость, Шерлок принялся пальцем очерчивать крепко сжатый анус, прежде чем осторожно проникнуть внутрь.

По крайней мере, на данном этапе для них не было ничего нового. Они провели уже немало восхитительных часов во взаимном изучении интимных мест, а значит, ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы обнаружить простату Джона и едва уловимо провести сначала вдоль ее контуров, прислушиваясь к резкому вдоху, а потом по центру. Джон был весьма чувствителен, гораздо сильнее, чем Шерлок, и предпочитал самые легкие прикосновения. Было в этом нечто, напоминающее попытки извлечь требуемое звучание из скрипичной струны, и необходимая для выполнения подобной задачи концентрация заставила Шерлока сфокусироваться на партнере, забыв о собственном болезненно пульсирующем члене.

Он словно играл симфонию — симфонию Джона — все еще новичок, но с каждым разом исполнение становилось все лучше и лучше. Подушечка большого пальца обводила кольцо растянутого вокруг его костяшек сфинктера, пока он шептал что-то ободряющее: несвязная, жаркая, полная вожделения чушь. Так легко было полностью потерять себя в распростертом под ним теле, в жадных прикосновениях настойчивых рук и потоке счастливых ругательств, но Шерлок твердо двигался к своей цели, добавив спустя некоторое время еще один искусный палец, а потом и третий.

Легкий изгиб сустава, и член Джона жадно дернулся, а в последовавших хриплых словах звучала настойчивость. 

— Сейчас. Немедленно. Ну же, Шерлок, не тяни. 

— И кто теперь «раскомандовался?» — со смешком ответил Шерлок и осторожно извлек пальцы, вытер излишки смазки о простыню, взял с прикроватной тумбочки небольшую блестящую упаковку, разорвал ее и аккуратно надел презерватив. С усилием заставив себя немного сосредоточиться, он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Джона, ища признаки болезненных ощущений, но написанная там мучительная гримаса явно была вызвана задержкой отчаянно необходимой разрядки, и он с облегчением выдохнул, направляя член внутрь. 

Джон откинулся, выгибая шею, и с губ его сорвался длинный стон. Пальцы впились в ногу чуть повыше согнутого колена с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки, и Шерлок мысленно уцепился за эту боль, ища любой способ не дать себе окончательно потерять голову в удовольствии от обхватившего его сладостного давления. 

К моменту, когда он полностью погрузился в жаркую тесноту, они оба задыхались, на лбу и груди Шерлока выступили капельки пота, а Джон беспрерывно проводил языком по губам, словно боролся с искушением слизать соленую влагу. В итоге он положил пальцы как раз над его сердцем и, заставляя мурашки бежать по коже, повел пять дорожек вниз, туда, где они соединялись в одно целое.

— Ты как? — сдавленно поинтересовался Шерлок, и выдохнул со смешком, когда Джон отчаянно закивал.

— Начинай двигаться.

— Сейчас… дай мне несколько секунд.

Ответный смешок Джона был полон самодовольства и страсти, но сил терпеть у него, очевидно, не осталось. Прежде чем Шерлок успел перевести дыхание, Джон дернул бедрами, заставляя с утроенной силой вспыхнуть пламя внизу живота. Шерлок немедленно прижал его рукой к постели, а тот, с вызовом глядя на него, напоказ провел ладонью по собственному члену. 

Что ж, если это то, чего он хочет…

Шерлок медленно подался назад, наблюдая, как дрожат светлые ресницы и как ходит по шее кадык, а потом, чуть сменив угол, толкнулся вперед, стараясь полностью сконцентрироваться на траектории своего движения, пока, наконец, не коснулся искомого места.

— Черт! — выдохнул Джон; любая стеснительность исчезла с его лица, он полностью отдался на милость ощущений, что будил в нем Шерлок. Но, даже находясь снизу, Джон отнюдь не был пассивной стороной: мускулы напряглись, спина выгнулась, заставляя Шерлока скользнуть глубже. С каждым усилием бедер Джон направлял его именно туда, куда хотел, даря так же много, как и получая взамен.

Через несколько минут они нашли подходящий ритм, полный стонов и вздохов, принимая и отдавая. Шерлоку хотелось двигаться быстрее, сильнее, но из боязни навредить заживающим травмам он довольствовался небольшими толчками, гладя живот Джона и гордо торчащий член. 

Он прикусил губу, когда пальцы легли поверх его собственных, вновь ведя сквозь все те уловки, которым Шерлок научился за последние недели. Он и сам знал, как еще сильнее разжечь испытываемое Джоном желание, что именно заставит его мошонку поджаться, а член пульсировать, но переплетение пальцев придавало всему дополнительную интимность, напоминая, что они вместе движутся к разрядке, и это «вместе» лишь подчеркивалось тем, как жадно сжималось тело Джона вокруг него.

Прикосновение к простате в сочетании со скользнувшим по головке пальцем заставило его стиснуть Шерлока особенно сильно, и со сдавленным выдохом он быстрее задвигал рукой. Шерлок неохотно убрал ладонь, наблюдая, как Джон в своем темпе ведет себя к пику наслаждения, и сосредоточился на собственном ритме, толкаясь вперед лишь за тем, чтобы мгновение спустя отстраниться и снова все повторить. Нежность и осторожность постепенно таяли под напором нарастающего внутри электрического шторма, закручивающегося в тугую воронку, и покалыванием разбегавшегося по телу.

Смутно, как во сне он слышал, как матерится достигший оргазма Джон, как движения его руки становятся влажными и пошло чавкающим, и ощутил, как сжимаются мышцы вокруг его члена, но ничего из этого не удержалось в сознании. Он оказался полностью поглощен накрывающей его эйфорией, желанием проникнуть дальше и глубже. Крепко стиснув бедра Джона, ослепший и оглохший для всего вокруг, Шерлок отбросил остатки самоконтроля. 

Мозг затопил белый шум, из легких как будто исчез воздух. Каждое движение посылало по нервам искры, от которых где-то внутри взрывались фейерверки, заставляя балансировать на грани блаженства и агонии. Разум отключился под обрушившимся шквалом разрядки. Ему казалось, что он, вибрируя всем телом, летит на гребне гигантской волны, пока, наконец, реальность постепенно не начала вновь проникать в его сознание.

Плечи поникли, голова молитвенно склонилась на взмокшее, подрагивающее тело под ним. Мышцы ног свело, колени затекли, но, игнорируя собственный дискомфорт, Шерлок разжал судорожно стиснутые пальцы и, испытывая странную гордость, провел по лужицам спермы на животе Джона и остановился над бешено стучащим сердцем.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спросил он и откашлялся в попытке прочистить горло. 

Джон, дышавший так, словно только что пробежал стометровку, приоткрыл один глаз, и губы его расплылись в ухмылке. 

— Разумеется, — ответил он и притянул Шерлока для поцелуя, наплевав на неудобное положение. Рука его ласково и успокаивающе заскользила по плечам и спине. Спустя несколько мгновений Джон обхватил ладонью его лицо и отстранился. 

— А ты? 

Шерлок усмехнулся, слабо кивнул, осторожно извлек член и выкинул снятый презерватив в корзину. Казавшиеся резиновыми, налитые тяжестью конечности категорически отказывались подчиняться, и он с довольным стоном рухнул на кровать рядом с Джоном. Хотелось свернуться клубком, закрыть глаза и наслаждаться покоем, но он все же заставил себя вытащить пару салфеток из коробки на тумбочке. 

— Я не ожидал, что ты этого захочешь, — признался он, отбрасывая руку Джона с тем, чтобы вытереть его самому.

— Чтобы ты меня трахнул? — уточнил тот, и хриплость в голосе добавила непристойности пошлому словечку. Он захихикал, когда Шерлок провел по щекотному местечку, а тот выкинул использованные салфетки и упал на подушки. — Я думал, мы давно уже установили, что я очень даже хочу всего, что ты можешь предложить.

Шерлок хмыкнул в знак согласия, распутал сбившуюся простыню, укрыл их и прижался губами к виску Джона. 

— И ты знаешь, что это полностью взаимно.

— Отлично. Поверь, я собираюсь воспользоваться этим знанием в самое ближайшее время. — Пальцы его сомкнулись на запястье, убирая руку Шерлока от поврежденных ребер. — Перестань волноваться, — настойчиво произнес Джон. — Возможно, они напомнят о себе, как только закончится действие эндорфинов, но оно того стоило. 

Шерлок со вздохом обхватил его за талию и притянул к себе, прижимаясь всем телом и переплетая ноги. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он и улыбнулся, чувствуя на ключицах теплое дыхание, когда Джон устроил голову у него под подбородком.

— За что? Секс? Это я должен тебя благодарить. Ты выполнил почти всю работу. 

Шерлок втянул носом запах семени и пота, мыла и знакомого шампуня. Этот аромат был словно якорь, удерживавший его здесь и сейчас, в их общей постели, в объятиях Джона, и каждый раз заставлявший вновь осознавать, как много он чуть было не потерял, и ценность того, что в итоге получил. Несмотря на боль, что им обоим довелось испытать, пытку разлуки и полное гнева мучительное воссоединение, они пришли к самому лучшему из возможных итогов.

Улыбнувшись, он помотал головой и прошептал, уткнувшись в волосы Джона.

— За все.

Тот лишь крепче притянул его к себе, гладя по бедру, словно стремясь показать, насколько Шерлок ему ценен и важен. Повисла тишина, наполненная шелестом их дыхания и отдаленным гулом города, но в этой умиротворенности таилась задумчивость. Шерлоку казалось, что он слышит, как движутся мысли Джона, вспоминающего обо всех взлетах и падениях, хорошем и плохом, что привело их к этой точке.

Теплые губы крепко прижались к впадинке на шее, там, где бился пульс, лучше всяких слов выражая принятие и признательность. Джон раскрывал свое сердце в поцелуе, и в прозвучавших следом словах было обещание вечности.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Шерлок.


End file.
